Never Stopped Loving You
by Lady-DeLaLuna
Summary: Its been eight years now since she said goodbye to him. She still loved him when she left him but he didn't know that. Now they meet again. Will she be able to tell him that she still loves him?
1. Chapter 1: Remembering

Hey my name is LadyRebel09 and this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. I have loved Sailor Moon since I was a little kid so writing a fanfic about the characters is really fun for me. Now this fanfic might have bad grammar since I'm not that greatest person with grammar. So please don't hate me if there are alot of grammar mistakes.

_Thinking_

**Chapter 1: Remembering**

It was a nice warm evening in Long Beach. People were enjoying life, teenagers hanging out with their friends, families taking the kids out to eat and couples walking while holding hands. Yes, everyone seemed to be enjoying life except for a certain beauty. This beauty was sitting in a small restaurant waiting for her friends to show up. Her life seemed perfect, great friends, her own business, and a great apartment. But even though she had all of this she was not happy; her heart was not happy. But she was used to this feeling for she has had this feeling for eight years now. As she saw couples walk past her she couldn't help but become covered with sadness and when sadness covered her she went into her own little world; A world which held her memories of when she was happy, of when she was with him.

"Why the long face Serena?" said a voice.

She did not respond to the voice. She just kept thinking of those wonderful times.

"Hello. Earth to Serena Miller," Lita waved her hand in front of Serena's face.

Coming back into the real world, "Huh? Oh sorry Lita, did you say something?"

"Still going into your little world Sere?" laughed Lita as she took a seat next to Serena.

"Yeah, I guess that something's never change," Serena giggled.

"I guess not."

"You know what you need Serena?"

"What?"

"What you need is a man."

"Oh god no. Not this again Lita," whined Serena.

"Yes this again, Sere. Serena you're a drop-dead gorgeous woman, who is nice, sweet, caring and I could go on and on Sere. Any man would die to have someone like you."

Serena, who had her head on the table; she placed it there while Lita was talking, raised her head and looked Lita straight in the eye and said, " Lita, for the tenth thousand time, I don't need a man and I don't want one well at least not now.

"But Serena, don't you want to fall in love with someone? Have someone to hold you, tell you that with out you they are nothing?"

"NO, I never wanted any of that in my whole life!"

"Don't lie, Serena," said a voice. Serena and Lita turned around and saw Raye and Mina walking towards them.

"Hey, you guys look great," replied Lita.

Raye's hair was in curls and was wearing a red dress that hit on top of her knees with white heels. Mina's hair was in a messy bun and was wearing a white tank top with jeans and kitten heels.

"Lita, are you ok? I mean you think that I look good in this," answered Mina as she looked at her self from top to bottom.

"Yeah."

"Lita, your so weird. Raye's the one that went to the salon. I just dropped her off and picked her up but if she would have come to my salon, she would have looked then times better," said Mina as she took a seat next to Raye and Lita.

"Oh my gosh Mina, stop bitching about it. I told you my other friend wanted me to be her first costumer," said Raye

"Whatever," mumbled Mina.

"Well whatever, I still think you look great. Hey Raye what did you mean by don't lie?"

"Oh that, well I think Serena knows what I'm talking about," Raye hit Serena in the back, "Don't you Sere?" grinned Raye.

"Raye," whispered Serena in an angry voice.

Raye pretending not to hear Serena just kept talking. "You know Lita, she did have someone to hold her and tell her that they loved her but that was a long time ago. Remember Mina?"

"Remember? How could I not! Oh my god, Lita he was the hottest guy in the whole fucken school. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Tanned skin, a very, very well built body and his eyes…Oh my god! His eyes were the most intense midnight blue eyes that I had ever seen and his voice it was so-"

"STOP IT!! I don't ever want to hear about him. I don't want to hear how hot or how fine he was alright!" yelled Serena as she stood up from her char. "I'm leaving. I have to meet with a client at 7:15 and its 7:10 so I got to go."

"But Serena, its 7:10 I thought that you closed your office at 7:00 on Fridays."

"Well, I changed it. I now close my office at 9 pm on Fridays like the rest of the weekdays." She started to walk way but stopped and turned to her friends again, who all had a stunned face on them, said, "Lita, I don't need a man to make me happy so just stop." She turned her back on her friends once more and left the restaurant.

"Wow, we got her really mad, didn't we?"

"Yea, maybe we shouldn't have said anything about him, Raye?"

"NO, I'm glad that we did. When she was with him she was the happiest person in the world. Now she has turned cold-hearted and I don't like this Serena. I miss the old Serena, the Serena who loved life, who used to love talking to us about her true feelings."

"Raye, you know that the old Serena has been gone for eight years now. I don't think that we are ever going to see that Serena ever again," said Mina.

Lita, who was totally lost, spoke, "Um, if you guys don't mind telling me whom you guys are talking about, I would like to know."

Raye and Mina turned to look at Lita and remembered something. "Oh right Lita, you didn't go to high school with us." She took a sip of her water that the waiter brought over and said, "Should you tell it Mina or should I?"

"I'll tell her the story. Ahem. Ok so when we were in high school, our junior year, Serena met this guy named Darien Shields. Now I already said what he looks like so I'll skip that part. Anyway, he liked her and she liked him so they went out on a date and from then on they were inseparable. He and Serena made the hottest couple in the school. Girls hated Serena because she was dating him but she didn't care. Girls threw them self's at Darien and tried to flirt with him but he never paid any attention to them. The only girl he ever paid any attention too was Serena. He loved her more then life. He told me once that he was sure that he found his soul mate. When he told me this I was so happy because it meant that Serena found someone who would love her forever and he would never hurt her and she loved him as well. She was always so happy to be with him, her eyes shined like the stars when she was with him."

"Well, what happened?"

"She broke up with him and we don't know why. She never told us why she did it but after she did she was never the same. She lost her spark. She lost the ability to love any other man."

"Wow, I wonder why she did broke up with him?" wondered Lita.

"Mina and I think we know why but its just a guess," said Raye, "We think that she broke up with him because they were both going to go to colleges far away from each other and she didn't want to risk having Daren cheat on her but that's just a guess. Because I'm sure that Darien told all of us that he was going to go to the same school as Serena but I don't really remember."

"Well, if she felt that he would cheat on here then maybe he would have."

"No Lita, Mina and I both know that Darien would never do that! He loved her more than life itself. But you see girls in school always told Serena that sooner or later Darien would cheat on her and I guess that it got to her head deep enough that she believed it. I know that she still loves him even after all these years and that every day since she broke up with him she regrets doing it."

"Where is he now? Do you guys know?" asked Lita.

"We don't know. All we do know is that he went to NYU after she broke up with him, to become a doctor but we don't know if he is still there," answered Mina, "I just hope that she doesn't hate us for today."

"Yeah," replied Lita and Raye.

"Hey Raye, do you know when Amy comes back from New York?" asked Mina.

"Yeah, she comes back in two days. Can't wait too see her, she's been gone for too long," said Raye.

"I bet we don't miss her half as much as Greg does," giggled Lita. Both Raye and Mina started to giggle with Lita.

Serena was now sitting on a bench in a park not too far from the restaurant, where she left her friends. She called her secretary and told her that she felt ill and to cancel her last 2 appointments for the day. She wasn't lying; she did feel ill, her heart felt ill. If she could even say she had a heart since he stole her heart and never gave it back. She looked across the lake and saw a couple having a picnic. It made her heart ache for him. Seeing the couple having a picnic made her remember of a memory. She closed her eyes and entered her little world.

**FLASHBACK**

"Darien, where are you taking me," demanded Serena.

"Somewhere, alright," he said as he pulled on her hand.

"Why are we in the park Darien? It's 9 pm. This is a big park, we could get lost an-"

He stopped pulling her and looked at her. "Serena, honey, could you just shut up."

"Um, Darien, no one shuts me up. No one has and no one ev-"

Before she could finish she felt soft warm lips crash into hers. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. When his lips left hers, it left her lips acing for more. Even though the kiss was soft and quick, it was filled with love and passion.

"Um…Um…" She no longer had words.

"You were saying," chuckled Darien, "Now, come on were almost there." He pulled on her hand once again. They kept walking for a few more minutes until Darien stopped. "Where here."

"Huh?"

Darien moved a few bushes and then Serena saw the most romantic thing she had ever seen. A picnic blanket was in front of her; with candles surrounding it, food was laid out in a corner and rose petals covered the rest of the blanket. "Happy 10th month Anniversary, Serena!"

"You remembered. I thought that you forgot since you didn't call me at all today or said anything when you picked me up," said Serena, who's eyes were turning glassy.

"I could never forget the day that the worlds prettiest girl became mine." He pulled her into his warm arms so close that there was no longer any space between them. She placed her hands around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers and whispered, "I love you, Darien with all my heart. You mean the world to me and I just don't know what I would do if you never came into my life."

Pressing his forehead softly against hers, he whispered back, "And I Serena, love you. I don't know what I would ever do with out you. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars."

Now crying softly, she said, "Promise me that you will never stop loving me Darien. That you will always love me till the day I die."

"No."

She gave him a stunned face. She couldn't believe he just said no. He gave a soft chuckle and said, "I promise you that I will love you till the end of time, Serena not till you die. Because I know that my love for you will never die."

Now smiling, she gave out a soft sigh and closed her eyes and in seconds her lips found his once again, this time lasting longer and more passionate. He broke the kiss, still looking into her now dry eyes; that were filled with passion. "I think we better stop. If we don't I might take you right here and now."

Serena giggled, "Ok." She placed her arm around Darien's waist and he placed his arm around hers, leading her closer to the picnic blanket. "Thank you for our, anniversary gift. I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything."

"Your welcome and don't be sorry. Just knowing that you love me is a big enough gift.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She opened her eyes to see that the sky was now dark and saw that the couple across the lake was gone. She was alone. How she hated this feeling but she was used to it. Yes, she had people who loved her but she didn't want them; she wanted him. To hold her, to tell her that he still loved her but she knew that would never happen.

_Why did I let go of you? You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I let you go. But I know that letting you go was for the best. You were going to be so far away from me and I'm sure that you found someone who loves you. But I don't think that you'll find anyone who comes as close as loving you as I did…and still do. _

A cold breeze, crashed into her, making her hair flow with the breeze and drying her tears that had fallen from her eyes. As she got up from the bench, she walked towards the lake and saw the reflection of the full moon. Smiling at it, she turned away from it and walked away.

In New York City, a man with midnight blue eyes and jet-black hair sat at a small café, reading a book. But even though he was reading, in the back of his mind he was thinking of her, like every day of his life since she came into his. But ever since she said good-bye his heart was filled with grief. He wasn't the same as he was in high school. In high school he was happy. He street raced his car, went out with his friends, and had a girl who he loved more then anything, and studied when he had too. But now he didn't enjoy life like he did back then. All he did now was work. Now, even though that is what you do when you get older, work, people still have lives; he didn't. He only worked because he had to make a living; he only studied to become a doctor because he promised his father that he would.

"Darien, is that you?" asked a voice.

Darien looked up from his book and saw a pretty girl with blue hair, standing in front of him. He cleared his throat and said, "Have we meet, Miss?

Giving a small giggle, she answered, " Now Darien, I know for a fact that I haven't changed that much. Sure my hair is a lot shorter, but still." She saw that he still didn't recognized her, she sighed, "Darien, its me Amy White. Well now I'm Amy Tailor but you know me as Amy White."

He looked at her, thought about the name and looked at her once again; he remembered who she was. "Amy?"

"Yes."

"It is you. Wow, what are you doing here in New York?"

Amy sat next to Darien and answered him, "My grandmother died so I came to the funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its ok. That's life. She lived a good life. I just wish that I spent more time with her. So how've you been?"

"Pretty good, I guess. I'm a doctor now well more like I have my MD and all I need to do is my residency so I can go into practice."

"So your dream is almost coming true then."

"Well more like my dad's dream but I guess that his dream became mine in the end."

"That's great. What med school did you go to?"

"Well after NYU I went to New York Academy of Medicine and right now I'm doing my residency in New York Downtown Hospital but by the end of the week I'll no longer be doing my residency there.

"What! Why?"

"Because I have been offered to do my residency in Long Beach and since my mother wants me closer to her she is begging me to take it so I am."

Amy laughed, "I see that you are still your mom's little boy, Darien."

"Well, when you're the only child," sighed Darien.

"Yeah, I know what you mean so I bet your love life is great."

"Eh, not really. I don't have time for my love life. Right now all I care about is finishing my residency."

"Darien, you can still have a life love while doing your residency. I mean I do, heck I'm married now."

"Oh yeah, I completely for got that you wanted to become a doctor too. How's it working out for you?"

She senesced that he didn't want to talk about his love life; so she just dropped the subject. Even though she really wanted to know if he had a girl. "Oh it's working out really well for me. I too only need my residency and that's what I'm doing right now."

"When did you get married Amy?"

"Oh just over 5 months now."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Greg and his studying to become a teacher. His everything that I dreamed of."

"I'm happy for you, Amy, really I am."

"Thanks Darien, that means a lot. Hey you said that you're moving to Long Beach, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I live there too. Can I ask where you are going to stay at?"

"Well for right now, I'm going to stay with a friend of mine. His letting me stay with him until I find my own place. You see I wasn't going to take the job but again my mother begged me and I gave in."

Amy placed a small grin on her face. "Well, you know Darien, I have a friend who is a really good real estate agent and she could help you look for a home."

"Really, well do you have her card?"

"No, I don't and I don't know their phone number by heart. Hey why don't I give you my number and I'll give you mine and when you get to Long Beach call me and I'll take you to her."

"Sure why not."

She took out a piece of paper and pen out of her bag and started to write her number on the paper; Darien did the same. "Here, you go Darien. Call me anytime."

"Thanks. Hey Amy, I would love to stay and talk to you some more but I have to go. Long day tomorrow and I have to rest," said Darien as he gave her his phone number.

"Oh yeah sure. Of course, I know how you feel. See you in Long Beach, Darien."

"Yeah, I'll call you. Bye Amy, good seeing you again." He picked up his book and walked away.

Amy sat there, watching him walk away. _He hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him. Except for his eyes, they seem sad like Serena's. His eyes didn't seem bright like they once where. Maybe it was just because he was tired from work. _

She stood up from the chair, from where she was sitting at and started to walk away. She walked for a few minutes but then suddenly stopped. "Oh My God!" she yelled, "I'm going to take Darien to Serena. I'm going to set them up. I'm turning into Mina! I think I'm going to have to call her and tell her what I just did and to help me!" Noticing that she yelled that out, she saw people staring at her. Her face turned a beet red; she said sorry and walked away.

So what did you guys think? Good or Bad? If you guys have any ideas on how to make the story better please let me know. Review please. I'm looking for

an editor editors to help me with my story so if your up to it message me or email me.


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

First I want to say "Yay, u guys like it!" Second, I'm so so so so so so sorry that I took so long to up-date. See I didn't think you guys would like this story. I wrote this story cuz I was bored and had nothing else to do so I thought to my self 'if people didn't like well I would just delete it" but you guys do like it. So I had to think of a plot and think about where this story is going to go. That's one of the reasons to took so long. The other reason is that um I had Band Camp and well that took a lot of my time since I'm section leader and school started and my rehearsals take up my free time and plus I have lots of AP classes. Oh and **Precious Pinay **yes, the story does take place in Long Beach, California. I guess I should have said that. Reminder I have really bad grammar so if you can't stand bad grammar then um I don't think you should read it. Funny I have AP English and I have an A in that class makes me wonder... Enough about me here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Mild Language and Adult contact. wait I don't have to say it I mean this story is in the MA section. Oh Well

**Chapter 2: Tears**

Taking her keys out of her purse, she inserted them into the lock of her door; opening it. She entered her big, dark, empty, apartment. While turning on the lights, she saw that she had messages on her answering machine. Pressing the button, she sat on her white leather couch and listed to them.

'You have four new messages. Message one'

"Hey Serena, its me, Lita. I'm sorry that I brought up that subject again. It's just that I want to see you happy with someone like all of us are. I just want to meet the Serena that Mina and Raye talk about. You know the Serena that isn't so serious about everything and who isn't so cold hearted towards people at times. I want to meet the Serena, who loves life. I've known you for what eight years now and I don't know that Serena. And I'm wondering now if I'm ever going to meet her. Well I hope that you can forgive me. I tried calling you at your cell but I guess it's off. See you later Serena. Call me, ok. Bye."

'Message two'

"Hey Sere, it's Mina. I'm just calling to apologize for today. It wasn't right of Raye and I to bring him up. But can you blame us? We both know that when you were with him you were the happiest person in the world and well we want to see you be happy again that's all. We are your friends Serena and well all we want for you to do is to love life again like you once did. Um, Serena, I was wondering if we could meet tomorrow at Subway for lunch. I want to ask you something. Ok so I'll see you tomorrow. Call me so I can tell you what Subway to meet me at because where I work there are two Subways. Well Bye."

'Message three'

"Serena Miller, pick up your damn phone!! I called your cell; it was off. I called your stinking office; your secretary said you weren't there. I call your damn house; your not there. What the hell Serena! Where in the fuck are you? Anyway, I just called you to tell you that I'm sorry for bring Darien up. But you know Serena if your so over him and you don't love him anymore, then there is no reason for you to get mad at us for bring him up. Its not like he broke up with you because if he were the one that broke up the relationship then I would agree with you. But no, you broke up with him. So stop being a baby and deal with it. You know it's been eight years since Mina and I brought him up in a subject and you still haven't told us why you broke up with him. And I'm wondering if you are ever going to tell us why you did. Again, I'm sorry. Well I have to go. See you later Sere. Oh by the way it's Raye but I think you would have guessed it was me."

'Message four'

"Hey, Serena, its Amy. Oh my god, you need to come to New York someday, Serena. I bet you would love it here. It's so different from what I remember it. I come home in three days. Don't worry about picking me up at the airport; Greg is going to do. I told him that he didn't have to but he insisted. I got you something, I saw it on the window display and I just had to get it for you. You know, being here in New York and not having my grandma here with me makes me feel alone but I know I have people waiting for me at home. Oh guess what? I meet up with an old friend of mine, here in New York. It's been so long since I last saw him. His moving to Long Beach in three days; I told him that you were a real estate agent and that you would help him find a house so in a three days you will have new client. You owe me. Well, it's really late here so I'm going to go and sleep ok. Bye, love you!"

'Beep. There are no more messages'

"I forgive you guys. Your right, it has been eight years since I said good-bye to him. Maybe it is time to move on with my life. Maybe it is time for me to enjoy life like I once did," she whispered to her self. She headed toward her bedroom, took off her business suit and placed a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt over her body. Walking out of her bed room she felt cold so she walked toward her fireplace and turned it on."

"Ugh, I need a drink. Thinking about all of this is making my head hurt." She walked to her wine cabinet. Serena never really drank wine; she just had a wine cabinet because her clients gave her wine for the holidays. She never really understood why they gave her wine if they knew that she didn't drink wine but she just accepted them.

"Hmmm, should I drink red or white? I guess I'll drink red." Serena opened the bottle and got a glass. After poring the wine into her glass, she turned on the radio and sat on her leather couch once more. While sipping the wine, she just sat there, listening to the radio and stared into the bright fire.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

_Who's heart will guide me while all the answers disappear?_

_Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?_

_Best friends forever, should never have to go away!_

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through?_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again_

_Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can_

_Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north!_

As she listed to the song, she found her self-crying once again. The song was exactly how she felt so many years ago…and still felt like that. She wished that her tears could bring him back to her. As the song played she found her self-remembering of a time when she was in his arms, when she was still with him. Once more, she closed her eyes and entered the world that kept her happy.

**FLASHBACK **

"DARIEN, OPEN THE FUCKEN DOOR!! I GOT TO GO!!"

"Well if you stop screaming maybe I will be able to find the key a lot faster!"

"HURRY UP!"

Darien was going crazy. He couldn't find the hotel key at all. If he didn't find the key he knew that Serena would not just hurt him but kill him. He looked through all of his pockets until he found it. He entered the key into the keyhole, as he opened the door Serena pushed him against the door, heading toward the bathroom and slammed the door.

Laughing at Serena, he closed the door and saw that there was a note on the bed table. After he read it, he threw him slef on top of his bed. A few minutes passed by and Serena opened the door. She walked towards the hotel beds and saw Darien laying on one of the beds.

"I guess that you weren't kidding when you said you had to go?"

"You thought I was kidding!" She walked towards the bed and sat on the corner of it. "So where do you think Mina and Jack are right now?"

"Well, from the note that they left us, I'd say they went clubbing."

"What! You mean to tell me that they didn't bother to tell us if we wanted to come with!"

"Well it looks like it."

She gave a great big sigh, "You know, I wanted to spend this spring break with everyone but I guess that didn't come true. Raye had to go with her dad to visit her grandfather in Washington. Amy had to go on a family cruise, oh, and Mina's here with us but all she is doing is spending time with Jack. I just wanted to spend this spring break together before we all went off to college."

"Where are they going?"

"Well, since Amy is Miss. A+ student she was accepted to UCI. She wanted to go to NYU but she didn't want to be so far away from her family. Raye applied to USC and Mina applied to UCLA."

So from what it looks like all of you guys are going to be separated."

"Yeah," she said with a soft, sad voice. She got up and walked to the balcony.

She looked out into the ocean. It was dark now and the moon was now shining against the night sky.

"I'm sorry if I upset, Serena." Darien placed his arms around her. He knew that he had upset her. Her friends were everything to her and now that high school was ending she knew that things wouldn't be the same. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"Its ok. I mean it's the truth. We are all going to be going into different colleges and well were not going to be together." Leaning back against Darien's chest she closed her eyes. She loved him and she knew that he loved her but she wanted something more. She searched her mind asking it what was she wanted but it didn't give her an answer. Now searching her heart, she found what she wanted.

"Darien," she said; breaking the silence, "Do you love me?"

"Yes, Serena. You know I do. I love you with all my heart."

"Then…show me."

"What?" He turned her body around so he was now looking at her face.

"I said show me," she whispered softly.

"Serena, do you know what you are saying? Do you know what you are asking me to do?"

"Yes, Darien. I do and that's why I want you to show me." She placed her arms around his neck, giving him a soft smile. "Darien, we've been together for a long time and I think we should take our relationship to the next step."

"Serena, are you sure because if you think that is what I want from you in this spring break, then your wrong."

"I've never been so sure in my life."

Darien returned the soft smile as he tightened his arms around Serena's small body. He looked into her deep blue eyes and saw that they had completely darkened and were filled with passion and desire. Leaning closer to her lips he whispered, "I love you." Before she could say I love you back, her lips were locked with his. As the kiss got more passionate, Darien picked her up. Responding to it she placed her long legs around his waist. He placed butterfly kisses all over her face and down her neck. As he did this she started to unbutton his shirt and his pants; he did the same to her. Now both naked he started to kiss her in places she had never been kissed; she shivered. His hands explored her body and she loved it. As time went by, he found spots that made her moan and he loved it.

Kissing his way back to her mouth, he stopped and looked down. "You are so beautiful."

She placed her hands against his chest and around his neck. "I'm ready now."

"Serena are yo-"

She placed her finger against his lips before he could say anything. "Stop asking and just make me yours, Darien."

He captured her lips, their tongues fought with one another. Darien placed him self between her legs, his manhood and her womanhood just centimeters away from one another. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

His bent down to kiss her once more, the kiss was filled with so much passion that she didn't even feel him enter her. As he thrust into her slowly, she felt nothing but pleasure; no pain what so ever. She moaned louder and louder, making him go faster and faster. He pumped into her until he and she reached their full climax. He fell on top of her, both breathing very heavily. Darien smiled at Serena, pushing her long blond hair behind her ear. He rolled off her to her side and pulled Serena into him.

"Darien."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I love you, more then you'll ever know."

He tightened his arms around her waist and dug his head into her hair. She giggled when she felt his hot breath against her neck. She closed her eyes and said, "Good-night Darien."

"Good-night."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry!_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last glance_

_There's not a thing, that I would not endure._

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way!_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me..._

As the song ended she opened her eyes slowly. Everything looked like a bluer to her; eyes filled with tears of sadness. Her grasps on the glass of wine tighten. The flashbacks made her miss him more. She missed his touch, his face, his kisses, and his voice. She wished that she could forget him but she couldn't, she just couldn't. She knew she could try to move on but she knew that there was no one like him.

"Who am I kidding, I can't move on? I know that I won't be able too. It would just break my heart even more. I would rather live my life alone with my memories then to look for someone else."

She got off her couch and turned the radio off and walked to her balcony. Taking another sip of her wine, she looked up at the moon and stars. As she stared at the beautiful full moon, she got a feeling; a feeling that something was going to happen, something wonderful.

"That's impossible," she whispered to the moon, "Nothing wonderful is going to happen to me, nothing has since I left him. Maybe remembering all of this is making my head hurt. I should just go to sleep."

She walked to her living room, after she closed the doors that lead to her balcony, turned off all the lights and walked to her room. She got under her bed sheets and closed her eyes. "I miss you," she whispered into the darkness.

Ring, Ring

Ring, Ring

"Ugh, who can be calling this late at night?" said a very sleepy Darien. "Hello."

"Hi, honey, how are you?"

"Mom, don't call me honey, why are you calling this late at night?"

"What are you talking about, its only 10 pm at night."

"Mom, the time in California is a different then time here in New York."

"Oh right, sorry son, I forgot. I just can't wait to see my little boy again, that's all."

"I can't wait to see you too mom."

"Are you finished packing?"

"Almost, mom."

"Don't forget, Darien, your plane leaves at 7 am this Sunday."

"Yes, mom."

"Who's picking you up from the airport?"

"Andrew, since I'm gong to stay at his house for a little while, he said that we would pick me up so I wouldn't get lost."

"I wish that you would stay with me. Your old room is still the same way you left it," she sighed.

"Mom, I would stay with you but you live in Cypress and I'm going to be in Long Beach. Andrew lives in Long Beach so it would be better if I stay with him until I find an apartment."

"Your right, of course your right. Your just like your father, Darien."

He noticed the sadness in his mothers voice when she said father. "I miss him too mom."

"I know, well I'll call you later, ok honey. Get some sleep ok."

"Yeah mom, I'll call you later."

"I love Darien."

"I love you too, mom. Night."

Click.

He was wide-awake now. Hearing his mothers voice made him smile, his mother was all he had left. He got off from his bed and walked to his kitchen to get a glass of water.

"3 am, you got to be kidding. My mom sure knows when to call," he sighed.

He never thought that he would be going back to California. He didn't want to go back but his mother needed him and it left him no choice. It wasn't because he hated California; no it wasn't that, he loved it. But just knowing that somewhere in California she was there; pained him. Ever since she said good-bye to him, he wondered why she did it. Didn't she love him like she said she did? Couldn't she see that she was his world?

Taking a big sigh, he looked around his apartment. It was empty, like his heart. "I can't live like this. Feeling sad because she left me, this is stupid. I have wasted eight years of my life." He turned off the kitchen lights and headed to his bedroom. "In California, I'm going to start over, I'm going to enjoy my life for once and that means leaving _her_ behind; in my past."

He pulled the covers over him and gave a big sigh. "Who am I kidding? I can't get over her, I just can't. I can try to move on, I can try to have fun but it's not the same. I know how girls look at me and I'm sure I won't have a problem getting a girl but I don't want any girl, I want her. I just wish that she wanted me." He thought about her for a while and with a sad smile on his face, he fell asleep.

"So did you talk to Serena yet?" asked Raye.

"Nope," sighed Mina.

"Mina, what are we going to do? I can't stand her being so serious all the time. It's going to drive me crazy!"

"Well, gee Raye, you don't think its driving me crazy as well. I'm so sick of it. We need to do something. She has been like this for eight years now and there is no way I'm going to let her throw her life away."

"Well, what do you suggest that we do, Mina?"

"Hmm… let me think."

"Ok, well while you think about that, I'm going to help my self to your kitchen."

"Sure, help your self."

Minutes passed by and Mina still couldn't think of anything, well anything that Serena wouldn't be able figure out.

"Hey Mina," said Raye before she bit into a sandwich that she made.

"What?"

"When's Andrew's friend from New York going to come?"

"I think he said in a three days or something like that…Oh my god, that's it!" yelled Mina

"What's it?"

"Andrew's friend, we can set them up. Andrew said that his friend is single and his a doctor."

"Really well um, why don't you introduce me to him."

"Raye, you have Chad."

"Oh right. Ok well, um I don't think Serena will go out with him."

"True, but if I say that Andrew wants to take me out but since his friend is here he can't, unless he finds a girl who is willing to go out with his friend."

"Oh I see and then you will ask Serena if she could please go as his date."

"Yup, I think that's what I'm going to do then."

"All we have to do is-" before she could say anything else the phone rang.

Ring, Ring

"Hold that thought Raye." Mina picked up the phone and answered, "Hello." (A/N: Ok so the phone conversation between Amy, Mina and Raye might get confusing so when Mina talks it will show _like this. _Raye will be **this. **And Amy will just be well this.)

"Hi, Mina, its Amy."

"_Oh my god, Amy. Hold on let me put you on speaker."_

Beep

"_Ok can you hear me, Amy?"_

"Yeah, who's there?"

"**Hi, Amy," **

"Oh, hi Raye, I'm surprised your with Mina. I thought that you might be with Chad."

"**Not tonight, Amy, he had to work."**

"Oh, ok. You know Mina; I thought Serena would be with you. I called her house and cell but she won't answer."

"_Oh, you called her."_

"Yeah, where is she?"

"_Um…um…"_

"Ok, what did you guys do?"

"**We did nothing bad Amy, Serena just over reacted and well we don't know where she is."**

"What do you mean she over reacted? What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"_Um well we kind of brought up a subject that I think we shouldn't have."_

"You guys brought up Darien, didn't you?"

"**Yeah we did and so what. She's the one who broke up with him. It shouldn't be painful for her.**"

"Raye, we all know that she still loves him."

"**Well, then tell me why in the hell did she break up with him. I still don't get it."**

"I don't either but in time she will tell us."

"**Oh yeah, in time, when were are all 50 years old."**

"Well since we are on the subject, guess who I saw here in New York City?"

"_Um, your family?'_

"No."

"_Amy, did you see Jack?"_

"No, I didn't see Jack, Mina."

"**Amy, we don't have time for this. Who did you see in New York City?"**

"Fine, since you guys give up. I saw Darien."

"_..."_

"…"

"Hello, did you hear me. I said I saw Darien."

"_OH MY GOD!" NO WAY_!"

"Yup, I even talked to him."

"**What did he say? Amy spill!"**

"I knew you guys would be interested in this," giggled Amy.

"_Wait, you said Darien Shields right, the same Darien Shields that went out with Serena right?"_

"**Duh, Mina. Don't ask stupid questions. Let Amy speak."**

"Oh my god, you guys, he is so much hotter then he was in high school. If I wasn't married I would so go after him."

"_So his that hot now."_

"**Did he ask for Serena?"**

"No, he didn't. I tired to bring it up by asking if he had a girlfriend."

"_Does he?"_

"Nope. He said that all he cares about is becoming a doctor."

"**Do you think that he still loves her?"**

"I'm sure that he does. Oh guess what?

"What?" both Mina and Raye replied.

"His moving back to California."

"_Really."_

"And guess what city his moving too?"

"**No way. Amy is he…"**

"Yup, his moving to Long Beach, California."

"OH MY GOD!!" yelled Mina and Raye.

"Oh and he is looking for a place to stay."

"**Amy, is he going to stay with you?"**

"No, his staying with a friend but I did tell him that I have a friend, who is a real estate agent, who can help him find an apartment."

"_Oh my god, Amy, your talking about Serena aren't you."_

"Well do I have any other friends who are real estate agents?"

"_You're setting them up."_

"Well I guess you can say that."

"**Wow, Amy, I can't believe you did that. That's so… Mina."**

"I know its so scary."

"**When does he come?"**

"In a three days."

"_Ok, we have time to set them up. Wait 3 days?"_

"Yeah, I know but you guys can plan something out. I'm going to go to sleep ok. Its 3 am over here and I'm tired. Bye you two."

"Bye," said Raye and Mina.

"I can't believe that Amy did that."

"I know. Who would have thought that little Amy would set up Serena and Darien?"

"Well we have to see how we are going to do it, Mina."

"We have a three days."

"Our Serena is going to be back before we know it," replied Mina.

"Lets hope so."

"But wait Mina."

"What?"

"What about our plan to set up Andrew's friend with Serena."

"Wait a moment Raye. Darien is coming in three days and Andrew's friend is coming in three days. Andrew said his friend was a doctor or at least I think that's what he said. Raye, you don't think that Andrew's friend is Darien?"

"Oh my god, you're right. They are the same person, he has to be. Then this is perfect then. We don't have to make up a new plan, you can just use the plan you were going to use except you don't tell Serena anything at all about Andrew's friend."

"Oh my gosh! I so didn't think it would be this easy to make her happy! We are such good friends."

"Yeah we are. She so owes us when she marries him but we should still make a plan just incase this one backfires on us."

"Ok, fine."

Ok so I wrote this chapeter in between classes so I feel and think its kind of rushed but eh good enough, I guess. Oh I'm looking for editors who can help me edit my horrible grammar so um e-mail me. I'll try to up-date as soon as I can. Thanks to all the people who wrote reviews! Makes me happy!


	3. Chapter 3: Enough

Ok first of all...yay I updated. I know, I know its been such a long time. I apoligize to those who have been waiting for me to update. Its just that I'm a very busy teenager. But now that marching season is over ( which sucks) I can try to update more. But I'm not promising that I'll up date every other day for I have a lot of homework since I'm in AP classes. I'll try to update every week. I'm a bit proud of this chapeter for I wrote this chapeter during my computer class and never got caught. I'll try and fix the errors later. Again sorry for the long wait.

For this chapter '_thinking will be like this' _and the dream _will be in italics with out the '_

**Chapter 3: Enough**

_Light was shining through her eyes, she opened her eyes and saw that the sun was setting and twilight was approaching. A great sigh escaped from her mouth. A gentle breeze touched her body softly, making her shiver._

"_I guess its time to go home."_

_She got off the park bench and started walking slowly to her car. She listened to the wind, listened to the to the trees blowing and listened to the lake. It was all very calm, very quite, very peaceful; that is until thing something broke the silence. It was laughter. Interested in seeing who was making this laughter she followed the sound. The sound made her get off the trail; the closer she got the darker the sky got. After 10 minutes she was getting tired and worried, for she never thought that the park in Long Beach was this big. As she was just about to give up and turn back she found that the laughter was not coming from one person but from two. She walked quietly and moved a tree branch softly. When she moved the tree branch completely, she saw a man with dark black hair and a woman with blond hair._

'_It's just a couple making out. Ugh I don't need to see them. What if they start to have sex here in the park? I have to leave now!'_

_Just as she was about to leave she heard them speak. _

"_I love you so much," said the man._

"_Really?" asked the girl._

"_Really," he replied. _

_As she heard the man speak, she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster and faster. His voice was smooth and gentle; she had heard this voice before but she couldn't remember from where._

"_I'm I the only one you'll ever love?"_

"_Yes, my sweet, you're the only one I'll ever love."_

"_Promise."_

"_I promise, my love."_

"_Good, I love you Darien," she whispered._

"_I love you too."_

_Darien, Darien was his name. 'It couldn't be…could it?' She turned back to the tree branch and moved it. Looking closely at the man she saw that it was __**him**__. His eyes gave him away; her Darien was the only man she had ever known that had midnight blue eyes. She was in shock; she couldn't believe that Darien had told another woman that he loved them. He had promised to love her till the end of time and he broke it. She wanted to move, she wanted to run away and never look back but she couldn't. _

_Darien lowered his face towards the woman and she responded by getting closer to him. In just a few seconds his lips and the woman's were locked. Seeing him kiss another woman made her sick, it killed her inside. She couldn't watch but she couldn't move so she just closed her eyes and hoped that they would go away but they didn't. She may have not being watching but she could still hear them. _

'_I want to go. I want to leave. Why can't I move? I don't want to see him kiss someone else; I don't want him to be with someone else. His supposed to be with me!'_

_She opened her eyes and saw that she was able to move now. Not looking at Darien and the woman she ran the other way. Ran as fast as she could. Everything was a blur for tears were being formed and she couldn't see clearly. She ran and ran until she fell. She couldn't get up, it wasn't because she had hurt her self but it was because there was no reason to get up. Her only reason in living was to see if someday she would see him again and tell him how she felt but now seeing him with another woman crushed that reason for living. She curled her self into a ball and cried._

"_I want to go home, I want to leave this place!" she sobbed._

She woke up in tears and saw that she wasn't in a park but in the comfort of her own home. Grabbing her pillow she sobbed loudly into it. That dream was the worst dream she had had in years. This dream scared her, the thought that he was happy with someone else made her scared, mad, and upset. She was sick of it; sick of having her life "controlled" by the past, "controlled" by **him**. She wanted to live her life once more. She was done with this bullshit.

Serena got out of her bed, walked toward her jewelry box, took out a heart shaped ring, and opened the window. Getting ready to throw the loving memory she had of him, she took a big breath and just as she was about to throw it something stopped her. She opened her hand and looked at the ring. It was shining under the full moon beautifully.

"I can't throw it away. I just can't. This is the last thing I have of him and even though his not with me, his a big part of my life. If I throw it away it would be like if I was throwing away my self."

She closed the window, put the ring in her jewelry box but not where it was when she got it. She placed it in the very back of her jewelry box. She wiped the tears off her face and got under her sheets once more.

"I'm sick of this. I can't live like this any more. I won't be controlled by my past, No; I will control my life with my future."

Serena closed her eyes once more hoping that she wouldn't dream. Tomorrow was going to be the start of her new life and **he** was not going to be part of it. In just a few minutes she fell asleep.

Serena woke up by the sound of her alarm but being Serena, she turned it off and went back to sleep; it was seven am. Three hours later she woke up once more but this time it wasn't her alarm that was sounding off but her cell phone.

"Ugh, who could be calling me this early?" she whined. " Hello"

"Serena Miller, where are you?" yelled a voice over the phone.

"Huh?"

"Serena, you have an appointment in 30 minutes! You have to get here as fast as you can."

Serena still sleepy couldn't recognize the voice. "Who is this?"

"Serena it's me, your secretary. Hurry up, you're going to be late."

"Molly, its only seven am!" she whined.

"NO, Serena its 10:03 am."

Serena shot out of her bed. "What do you mean its 10 am? My alarm hasn't set off yet!"

"Well its, 10 am. You have important clients to meet with in 25 minutes. So I suggest that you take a quick shower and get here as soon as possible."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

"Fine, hurry up."

Click

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late!" she yelled.

Serena ran to the shower and in five minutes she was done and out of her bathroom. She ran to her bed but since she didn't really dry her self she was still wet so she slipped and fell down.

"This is so not my day!" she said as she picked her self up.

She ran carefully to her closet and grabbed a black sexy business suite, red high heals, and of course her underwear. Her wet hair was dripping down the back of her suite but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to her office immediately. With only putting her clothes on, eyeliner, and mascara she ran out of her apartment.

In just 10 minutes she arrived at her office, at exactly 10:30 am. Serena ran to her secretary and said, "Are they here yet?"

"No and your lucky too. You know how those people get when someone's late. Serena your hair is really wet."

"Um, yeah, I took a five minute shower," she said with the sound of relief.

"Well, then put it up into a bun just until your meeting ends. Serena the back of your suite is all wet!"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm going to be sitting in my chair the whole time so they won't be able to see. Ok, well, I'll be in my office. Buzz me when they get here ok."

"Sure, I mean that is my job."

"Um, Molly…"

"Yes."

"Do you have any lip gloss or eye shadow?" she asked innocently with a puppy dogface.

Molly laughed, "Oh Serena, I love it when you make that face. Yes, here." Molly handed her the lip-gloss and eye shadow.

"Thanks Molly, you're the best!"

"Sure. Hey Serena."

"Yeah."

"Want a coffee or something?"

"Yes, please and thank you."

She walked to her office. Along the way her agents greeted her with hellos and good mornings and she replied back. She loved her agents. They were all good people and did their jobs really well. Her office was the only place she felt somewhat loved. She felt loved because if she was down no one would ask her if she was ok. They would leave her alone and that's what she wanted when she was down, to be left alone. She opened her door and laid on her sofa. Her office was the biggest office in the whole company. It had a big desk with files, a computer, pens, and a photo of her family and of her best friends. A t.v sat in the corner of her office and a big sofa in which she was laying on. She applied her make up and sat at her desk. It was 10: 45 and she was a bit worried.

"I wonder where they are. They're never this late. Hmm I wonder." She grabbed her wet hair and pulled it into a bun and stuck chopsticks into it. Grabbing the mirror in her drawer she looked at her self. "I don't look that great but I don't look that bad either. It'll have to do," she sighed.

Just as she was about to close her eyes a buzz rang. She pressed the button on her office phone, "Yes, Molly."

"Your 10:30 is here."

"Send them in Molly and bring me my coffee later."

"Ok."

"Ugh I hope they make a choice this time, even though if I do get them the house and make money off of it it's going to take a miracle for me not to kill these people this time if they pick today," she sighed.

Knock, Knock

"Come in."

The door opened and she looked up. There in front of her where her most hated clients, she only dealt with them because they were rich and if they bought a home that was worth millions she would make a pretty penny. A man with long black hair, sea blue eyes, and an Armani suit was standing in the doorway with a woman in his arm. She wore a deep purple dress that stopped before her knee, and had blood color hair.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. Please come in and have a seat."

The couple walked slowly to the empty chairs that sat in from of Serena's desk. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh yes my dear. I would like a nice cold bottle of water please. Um make sure its sparkling water," said Beryl with a snobby voice.

"Yes and you Mr. Taylor?"

"I'll have a Red Bull if you have any."

"Yes, of course." Serena press her intercom. "Molly please bring me a bottle of sparkling water and a Red Bull."

"Yes, Serena, I have already asked them, I'll bring it as soon as possible," answered Molly

"Oh and Serena," asked the man.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?"

"Call me Seiya," he said with a smile and a wink.

"If that's what you want me to call you." She said with a disgusted face.

Ew ew ew, his hitting on me again. Ew ew ew. And his wife is right here. Ugh something is wrong with this man.

"Ms. Miller, is there something wrong?" asked Beryl

"Nope nothing at all," answered Serena. "Now, have you two decided on which house you would like to buy?"

"Ms. Miller can you please tell us what each house has again," asked Seiya.

"Of course." Serena typed in her computer and searched for the two houses the Taylor's have been look at. "Ok, so the first house that we looked at, the one in Malibu has 100 sq. ft of land. It has 4 bedrooms, a big kitchen, a garage for 3 cars, two living rooms, a game room, a small spa, and a tennis court."

"How much is that house?" asked Beryl

"The house is worth 2 million dollars."

"What about the other house?" asked Seiya.

"The second house has 125sq ft. of land. It has 6 bedrooms, a bigger kitchen then house number one, a garage for 5 cars, two living rooms, a spa, a big pool, a tennis court, and a small library. It is worth 25. 5 million dollar since it's in Beverly Hills."

"Which home has more privacy?" asked Seiya

"Um, well, the house in Beverly Hills has a fence and it's hidden from the main streets. Now the house in Malibu doesn't have a fence but the house is located where a lot of stars have their homes so security is always on petrol and the people there just mind their own business."

"I want the house in Beverly Hills," spoke Beryl

"You want the what?" yelled Seiya

"The house in Beverly Hills. It's big and has many things to keep me entertained and I can tan with out people looking at me."

"But the house is 3.5 million dollars. Why in the hell do we need 6 rooms? You don't want kids so why do we need them? And we only have three cars!" complained Seiya

"Um we need the rooms so people can stay over! And what if I want more cars. If we get the house in Malibu I wouldn't be able to put them anywhere."

"Who says we are going to get more cars!"

"I do. So it's settled. Ms. Miller, we will take the house in Beverly Hills."

"NO WE ARE NOT! ITS MY MONEY AND I SAY WE GET THE OTHER HOUSE!" yelled Seiya.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME SEIYA TAYLOR AND IT'S OUR MONEY!"

"I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT!"

As Seiya and Beryl fought, Serena just look at them. _Man these people are going to drive me nuts. Can't they just pick a house and get it done with. The things I do for money._

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH YOU, FOR TODAY. WE ARE GETTING THAT HOUSE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT," yelled Beryl.

"NO WE ARE NOT!"

"Fine then, lets see what your mother thinks of this," said Beryl in a very confident voice. She got off the leather chair, in which she was sitting in and left the room with a slam on the door. "Damn that woman," said Seiya with a sigh. "I guess I will buy the house in Beverly Hills."

"Um, Seiya, I know that it's not any of my business but why are you doing what she wants?" asked Serena.

"Well you see Serena, I'm a gentlemen and I must do everything I can to make my wife happy. Even if it means that I must spend a lot of money."

_Oh yeah, his such a gentlemen. Ha, gentlemen my ass. _"Oh I see. Well then I will talk to the sellers and I will call you when I have the papers ready for you and your wife to sign."

"Thank you Ms. Miller. Oh and if I don't do what she says lets just say my mother won't be so pleased."

"Huh?"

"My mother loves her. She thinks that Beryl is the best woman for me and I must do whatever it takes to make my mother happy for she has a lot of money and there is no way I'm letting her give all of her money to my other brothers."

"Oh, is money really that important to you?"

"It is. Besides if I didn't have money I wouldn't be able to have a little fun with out my wife. Now would I?" he said with a cocky smile.

"Uh I guess not. Well I will call you Mr. Taylor."

"I will be waiting for that call." Seiya got up from the chair, just as Serena was about to shake his hand, he kissed it and started to walk out of her office, just as he was almost to the door, he turned to look at Serena. He said, "Say, Ms. Miller are you doing anything tonight?"

_Ew is he asking me out! His married and his not great looking as he thinks. Yeah right, bullshit that his a gentlemen._ "Yes, Mr. Taylor. I'm very busy."

"Oh, what a shame then. I'll wait for your phone call." And with that he left the room.

The minute that he left the room, she plotted her self in he chair, letting a big sigh escape from her mouth. "Thank god, its over." She closed her eyes and just wished she were in her bed. As she was wishing she were somewhere else she heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"It's me Serena," said Molly.

"Oh, Molly come in."

"So what was all that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Well I was just about to bring you the water and Red Bull, when I saw the Bitch of the West stomp out of your office. Not to mention that I heard yelling."

"Oh that. Well the Bitch and the Jerk of the West were fighting over what house to get."

"So which one did the pick?"

"The one in Beverly Hills."

"The house that costs 3.5 million dollars?"

"Yup."

"Oh my god. Serena, do you know how much money you are going to make?"

"I know. I guess it was worth living threw hell with Seiya and Beryl. But I just hope I never see Seiya again in my life."

"Why?" asked Molly, "His cute. I wouldn't mind seeing him somewhere more private."

"Ew Molly. I think you lost your brain."

"What his cute. You have to admit that much."

"Ha, if his cute then I'm like the most beautiful woman in the world. He said he was a "gentlemen. Ha that's just pure bullshit."

"Why do you say that?" said Molly in a confused voice.

"He was hitting on me when his wife was right here and when we was about to leave he was hitting on me again. For god's sake, his married and not cute at all. I guess his alright but not at all my type."

"Serena, I don't even think you have a type. I have never seen you with a man…Hey wait is there something you would like to tell me?"

Serena looked at Molly, she didn't get by what she said about telling her something. Then it clicked in her mind. "Oh yeah, Molly I'm gay. I forgot to tell you," she said sarcastically.

"Wait, are you?" asked Molly very carefully.

"Oh god no. Molly I'm not gay. I support gay rights but I'm not gay at all."

"Oh well sorry," giggled Molly.

"Hey look, I have to go and meet Mina for lunch."

"Lunch? Its only 11:15."

"Yeah well she has lunch early. I'll be back later alright."

"Sure, I'll hold your calls then."

"Thanks Molly." Serena grabbed her bag and left her office. She opened the door of her car and sat there. Taking her phone out of her bag she dialed Mina's phone number. "Hey Mina."

"Oh Hey."

"Ready for lunch?"

"Oh yeah sure. Um meet me at the Subway, the one that is close to Starbucks."

"Ok sure I'll meet you there."

"Ok bye."

In just 10 minutes, Serena arrived at the Subway. She ordered her sandwich, Chicken Bacon Ranch, and sat down. While biting into her sandwich, she wondered why Mina wanted to talk to her. She had no idea why. Why would she want to see me, She thought_, No one's birthday is coming up this month. She probably wants me to do something for her. But now what would she want? Hmm… _

"Hello, earth to Serena Miller?" said Mina

"Huh," answered Serena.

"Oh Serena, at least that's one thing that hasn't changed," giggled Mina.

"Huh?"

"Oh forget about it," laughed Mina as she sat down, "I see someone was hungry."

Serena looked at her sandwich. It was half gone and she had only started eating it five minutes ago. "Hahahaha yeah I was a bit hungry. I didn't have breakfast today."

"Early meeting today?" said Mina with her mouth full of food.

"Yeah."

"The Bitch and the Jerk of the West?"

"Yup," sighed Serena, "At least I only have a few weeks with them. Then I will never have to deal with them again."

"WHAT?" coughed Mina, " What do you mean that you only have to deal with them for a few weeks more?"

"They finally picked a house well more like Beryl picked it and if Seiya didn't get it for her, she was going to call his mother."

Mina took a big gulp of her drink and said, "Which house did she pick?"

"The house in Beverly Hills," said Serena with a grin.

"AH OH MY GOD! SERENA!" yelled Mina with joy.

"Shh Mina be quiet."

"Serena do you know what this means?"

"Yup, it means that I'm going to get a very pretty shiny penny."

"Oh my god, we have to go shopping when you get the check."

"Ok, fine. Say Mina, why did you want to talk to me?"

Mina's face of joy faded away and left a serious face. Serena noticed the changed, which worried her. She hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Mina, what is it?" whispered Serena, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, Serena. I just asked you to come here because I wanted to ask you something. Something I have been wanting to ask you for a long time now," said Mina with a soft voice.

"Well what is it that you want to ask me?"

"I don't know anymore. I don't want you to get mad at me."

"I won't. Please tell me what you want to know," begged Serena.

"Um…Um…"

"Mina!"

Mina took a big breath, "Ok. Serena, why did you break up with Darien?"

"Oh that's what you wanted to ask me. I don't want to talk about that Mina. If that's what you wanted to know then I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you. At least not now anyway."

"If not now then when?" said Mina with a stern voice, "When were are like what 67 years old and don't even remember. No, Serena I want to know why! I'm your best friend and I haven't said anything about Darien until yesterday. I think I have a right to know what the hell happened. And don't give me that bullshit that Darien didn't love you because I know that he did, he loved you more then anything in the world. And don't tell me that he cheated on you because you and I know that he would never ever do a thing like that. And don't…"

"Ok, stop. If it will keep you quiet about this subject until you die then I will tell you," whispered Serena. She closed her eyes and spoke very softly, "I broke up with him because I knew that he wanted to go to NYU instead of UCLA."

"Huh? Your kidding right?" said Mina.

"Nope that's the reason why I did what I did," said Serena still with her eyes closed.

"Serena Miller that has got to be the most stupidest reason on…"

"Please let me continue Mina."

Mina stopped talking and listened to her. "I always believed that I never deserved Darien. He was always someone I had dreamed of but knew I was never going to get and when I did I couldn't believe it. Every day that went by I saw how wonderful he was and how much I didn't deserve him. When it came to the end of our senior year and he talked about how much he wished he could go to NYU to study but since I wasn't go to NYU then he wasn't going to NYU. He wasn't going to go because I wasn't going. When he told me that, I knew what I had to do. I wanted Darien to be happy; I wanted him to go to NYU because it had been his dream and I wanted him to find someone who was just as wonderful as he was for I knew I wasn't that person. So I had to leave him, even if it meant my heart, my life. I knew that if he didn't have me he would be able to find that person. Mina if I didn't love him I would have made him stay with me but I did love him and I wanted him to be happy so I saw that I had to be someone in his past not in his future."

"Serena, I still have no idea why you would even think that he wasn't happy with you? He loved you so much Serena that I bet that if he had to chose between living or saving you, he would save you. Did you ever wonder that maybe the person that you think he needs to find was already found?"

"Mina, I don't deserve him. I just don't."

"Do you still love him?" asked Mina.

"…"

"Serena, do you still love him?"

"What do you think Mina," she said annoyed.

"That still is the most stupidest reason that I have heard in my life Serena."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? His gone and I'm sure he has found someone and his happier then he has ever been. That's all that matters to me, his happiness."

If only she knew what I know…She is so going to have to owe us in the future. Thought Mina

"Well, I guess not," said Mina. She took a bite of her sandwich before she spoke again, "Serena, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Look in like a three days, Andrew's friend is coming to California and Andrew wants to take him out but it's our anniversary this weekend so I was wondering if you can come with us and be his date."

"Mina, no. You know that I don't date!"

"Serena, you have to do it! " whined Mina, "If you don't I will tell Lita, Amy, and Raye about why you broke up with Darien.'

"You can't do that!"

"I can and will. Unless you do this for me."

Serena looked at Mina. She knew that if she didn't do as she said Mina would tell them and then they would yell at her for leaving Darien for the most ridicules reason. She knew that it was a stupid reason for leaving Darien but back then she was a teenager and thought that everyone was right. Everyone said that he would leave her someday and she believed them. When he got accepted into NYU, all the girls told her that when he got to NYU beautiful girls would be all over him and he would cheat on her that is if he didn't break up with her before he left. But she knew that she made the right choice. And if she wanted to keep her reason why she left Darien a secret then she knew she had to do what Mina was asking her to do.

"Fine Mina, I'll be his date," sighed Serena.

"Good! Now I want you to find a hot outfit for Sunday," said Mina happily.

"Mina, I said I would be his date not that I would dress up for him. I don't even know this guy! So I don't see a reason on why I can't just go in jeans and a t-shirt. Oh and who in the hell is this guy?"

"You have to dress up. Andrew is taking us to the new restaurant that just opened. He says it's very classy so you must dress up."

"Ugh fine I will but you must tell me who in the hell is this guy?" said Serena angrily.

"Well I don't know much about him myself Serena. All I really know is that he is an old friend of Andrew's and that he's a doctor," replied Mina. _Oh and he's your old lover too but I'll tell you later. Though Mina._

"Fine. What day is it today?"

"Hmm I think its Friday."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah its Friday because I close the salon early today."

"So you mean to tell me that I have to go out with his friend in by Sunday!"

"Yup, so I suggest that you start shopping or put something together." Mina looked at her watch. "Oh wow, I have to go Sere. I have a client in 15 minutes and I have to go get the stuff ready ok."

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Sere, if you want I'll do your hair for you for Sunday?"

"No thank you. I think I can do my hair by myself besides it's going to take everything in me not to try and kill you," mumbled Serena, loud enough for Mina to hear.

"Hahahahahaha, your such a kidder Sere."

Serena glared at Mina; Mina saw the glare she knew she had to leave NOW. " Um ok well I'll talk to you later ok. Bye Sere."

Serena sat at the table in Subway by her self now. She couldn't believe Mina dragged her in to being someone's date. Even though she promised her self that she would forget him and move on with her life, she didn't expect it to happen too fast. Well I can't get out of this now. If I do she'll tell everyone and not only will they kill me but she would tell my mother and my mother loved that I was going out with Darien. She would kill me before anyone. She took a sip of what was left of her soda and threw away all the trash from her tray. Putting on her sunglasses, she opened the door and started to walk to her car, wishing that this was a dream but she knew it wasn't.

Yay chapter 3!! Hopefully I can write chapter 4 before New Year's. I guess that this can be a Christmas Present for those who have been wating for so long. So Merry Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4: Plan in Action

Chapter 4: Plan in Action (Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, Beryl, Seiya)

Happy late New Years! I wrote this chapter very fast because someone said they would kill me if I didn't cough differentxdreamz cough Well enjoy

Reminders: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon…I wish I did but I don't and I'll edit the grammar later.

**Chapter 4: Plan in Action **

Piles of boxes surrounded the apartment room 509. Nothing was out except for two luggages. Darien looked around his New York apartment, he felt a bit sad, for the apartment has been his home for the past eight years and he had hoped it would all ways be his home. The apartment over looked the busy streets of New York City. When he came to live in New York he fell in love with the view; it cleared his mind of all the things that crushed him. Before taking a sip of his bottle of water he said to himself, "I guess that's it. Now all I have to do is wait for truck."

Knock, Knock

"Hmm I wonder who it could be? The truck is supposed to be here at five o'clock not three." Darien walked to his door and opened it.

"Hi Darien," said a soft voice.

"Oh hi Linda, come in. Sorry if it's a bit messy."

The woman named Linda walked in. Her soft brown hair bounced as she walked just like her chest. "So I guess that the rumors at the hospital are true."

"What do you mean?"

"About you leaving to California," replied Linda

"Oh that, yeah I leave on Sunday. My flight takes off at 7 am."

"So soon? I thought that you would leave after the holidays?"

"Yeah well the hospital wants me to be there before Christmas."

Linda sat on one of the boxes. She crossed her legs, making her skirt rise. Looking at Darien with passionate eyes and a seductive voice she said, "Can I ask you something Darien?"

"Sure," said Darien, ignoring what he knew Linda was trying to do.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you loved New York and it was everything that you have ever wanted?"

"I do love New York but my mother is lonely and she needs me. That and one of the hospitals in Long Beach asked me if I wanted to finish my residency at their hospital.

"Are you going to live with her?" questioned Linda.

"No, I'm just going to live somewhere near my hometown. Dr. Smith thinks it would be a good opportunity for me. He says that the hospital is wonderful and I would really enjoy learning more things with one of his friends and I also think it would be a good opportunity."

"But Darien what about us? Our friendship?" whined Linda

"Will still be friends Linda"

"Oh Darien." She stood up and walked seductively to Darien. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed the space between them. "Darien, this could be our last night together. Lets spend it together," she whispered in his ear.

Darien wasn't shocked that Linda was coming on to him. He knew that Linda liked him; this wasn't the first time Linda came on to him. Ever since he met Linda in college, she had tried to come on to him so many times during the past eight years. And with in those eight years he kept telling her that he wasn't interested in her but she never listened.

_Ok, I'm sick of this. This is the last time she does this._ Thought Darien.

"Linda," spoke Darien in a cold voice, "Get off of me."

"Huh?"

"Get off now!"

Linda took her small hands of his shoulders and stepped three steps back; Darien's cold voice scared her. "What's wrong Darien?"

"When are you going to understand that I don't feel anything towards you but friendship."

"But Darien, everybody says that we would be a cute couple and the way that I feel for you is so strong. I can't help it." She stepped two steps closer to him. She looked up to see his eyes; she spoke softly, "Darien, I love you. Don't reject me."

Darien stood in shock. A woman had said I love you to him and it wasn't her but someone else. Just hearing those words brought back memories of the past that he was trying to get away but she brought them back. "Linda, just leave," whispered Darien.

"But..."

"No Linda, just leave. I don't love you please understand that. Why don't you just go and find someone who wants to be with you because I don't."

"Darien but I…"

"Can't you take a hint? I'm trying to be nice but you just make it hard. I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT! Thank god I'm leaving New York, I won't have to see you trying to hit on me every single day."

Linda gulped; she had never seen him so mad or so cold hearted. Tears fell from her pretty green eyes; she walked away quietly towards the door. She turned to see him but his back was towards her. "I don't know why you don't want to be with me! I'm sweet, nice, hard working, and I come from a good family. But if that's not what you want then tell me want you do want and I can be that, I can change. Darien please give us a chance," she sobbed.

"Linda, no, first of all I don't see you in that way and I don't want to be with anyone. Do me a favor Linda."

"For you Darien, anything," whispered Linda.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Go find someone who can love you, Linda."

"But…"

"You promised."

"Fine. Sighed Linda, " But I don't want to see you in New York again because if I do I know I won't be able to do what you asked of me."

"Don't worry Linda you won't. Good-bye Linda."

Linda didn't bother to say good-bye she slammed the door and never looked back. Darien just stood there. The words I love you ran over and over in his mind. He never expected anyone but her to say those words to him. He now knew what he had to do. She had to be part of his past. She was no longer in his life and probably would never be in it again. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and took out an old photo. The photo dated back to eight years ago. It was a picture of him and her on the day of their senior prom. He stared at it for a long time.

**Flashback**

"Darien, Hurry up!" yelled Serena as she pulled Darien to the limo.

"Honey, we are not going to be late. Prom starts at 7 pm and its 4:30. We have time," whined Darien.

"Yes but we have dinner reservations and we have to pick up the girls and we have to take pictures, if we don't take pictures my mother is going to kill me. You won't believe what she said she would do to me if we didn't take pictures."

"Serena, stop!" Darien grabbed Serena by the shoulders and turned her so that she could face him, "Sweetheart you must calm down. I know this is a big day for you but I think this day will be better if you slowdown." He pulled her towards her. Placing his lips where her neck and shoulder connected and started to kiss her very softly.

"Mmm Darien," she moaned softly.

"Mmm."

"Save this for later. I'll slowdown if you hurry up," mumbled Serena.

Taking his lips off her neck he said, "Huh? Sere, that doesn't make any sense."

"To me it does so come on we hat to go and take pictures. Geez and they say you're the smart one."

"Alright lets go," sighed Darien, "But first you have to give me a kiss."

"Later lets go!"

"Fine, but you owe me."

Serena stopped and kissed him softly on the lips. "I know Darien, I know."

**End of Flashback**

After a few minutes of staring at the old photo, he ripped it into little pieces. He was done with the past; he was done with her. No matter how much he still loved her. He knew that he could no longer live the way he did; California was the answer. There he would restart his life, a life with out her in the back of his mind.

**Sunday…**

"Welcome to California. May I please see your ticket?" asked the airline agent (A/N: I think that's what they are called…)

"Yes, here."

She took his ticket and typed in the data. "Ok Mr. Shields, How long do you plan on staying in California?"

"Actually I'm moving here."

"Ok, let me check. Hmm ok well everything is in and everything seems to be in order. You may pass to the room where you may receive your luggage."

"Thank you Miss."

"No problem."

Darien took his ticket and walked to where his luggage would be. When he got there his luggage still hadn't been unloaded; this irritated Darien. The flight wasn't as pleasant as it could have been. The setting on the plane was all right since it was first class; it was the woman, who kept bugging him during the whole flight that made him grouchy. She kept asking if he was single and if he would like to get to know her a little better in the bathroom. It sickened him that a woman could stoop so low. He wanted to start over with his love life but not with someone who was desperate. After he finally received his luggage, he left as quickly as possible, he saw the woman who sat next to him. He stepped into the receiving room and immediately he saw his old friend.

"Hey man."

"Hey, long time no see."

They shook hand and gave each other a man hug. Andrew helped him with his luggage. The old friends were happy to see one another. As they walked to the car they talked about the good times. To Darien, California didn't seem to change at all. It was still hot and the sky was blue unlike New York. New York did have its hot summers but they had cold winters. It was almost winter in California but the skies were clear and the sun still shined as if it were summer.

"Hey Darien, are you planning to see your mom tonight?" asked Andrew.

"Um no, not tonight. I told her that I would see her on Monday and on Tuesday I have to go to the hospital so I think you're going to have to drive me to the DMV to renew my license and drive me to get a car. Why do you ask?"

"Well today it's my anniversary with my girlfriend and I wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner?"

"Drew, its your anniversary. Why in the hell do you want me to go and spend it with you and her?"

"Well I would really like for you to come. This would be a good chance for you too meet my future bride-to-be," said Andrew with a smirk.

"Wait WHAT? Repeat what you just said?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me and I need to have my best friend to see if she's really the one for me."

"Congrats man! I can't believe you are going to get married. I didn't expect you to get married first."

"Well…actually I'm not going to ask her tonight. I have no cash for a ring right now. I just bought this BMW and it kind of left me broke."

"Just like old times," laughed Darien.

"Well you know I think by the time I get money for a ring, you're going to get married."

"Me, married, no way."

"Come on Darien, I bet you will find someone in Cali, sweep them off their feet and marry them. You know I thought you would end up marring that girl you dated in high school."

"Why in the hell would you think that?"

"Because all you did was talk about her."

"Drew, no one really marries their high school sweethearts and besides I didn't love her."

"Yeah right," mumbled Andrew.

"Hey if I go with you to dinner with your girlfriend, don't you think it would be a little weird since I will be the third wheel?"

"Don't worry about it, my girlfriend is going to bring you a friend of hers."

"I guess you were going to drag me with you even if I said I didn't want to go."

"Yup."

"So is she pretty?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend's friend?"

"Pretty? Man pretty doesn't even describe her. Man, she's hot! If I didn't love my girlfriend I would go after her instead. She is hot dude, its not even funny."

"Well that's good, I guess." _Well tonight I guess I start my new life; a life with out her._

"What should I wear!" yelled a frustrated Serena

"Sere, I thought you said you didn't care," said Lita

"I did but now I do." Serena's room was very messy. Her clothes were everywhere. The past two days she had been a very busy woman. She had an open house; which took all day. And she had a meeting with Beryl and Seiya, which took even longer since Seiya and Beryl kept arguing. She didn't have time to shop for an outfit for today. In the past two days she had also been arguing with her self, to whether she should really take this chance to forget about him or should she wait. Her heart said no but her mind said yes…she listened to her mind.

"Lita, what should I wear?" whined Serena.

"I don't know. Everything that you have tried on, you say that its not what you want for tonight."

"I have a black dress that Mina gave me for my birthday; that's kind of sexy."

"Hmm it is but you have worn that too many times. What you need is something sexier then that dress. Hey don't you have that one blue dress that Raye gave you?"

"Oh you mean that one dress that didn't fit her so she gave it to me and then got mad because it fit me perfectly."

"I wish I was there, Mina took a picture of Raye, it was timeless," laughed Lita, "But yeah that one."

Serena went back to her closet to look for it. More clothes started flying out of her closet. "Found it, should I try it on?"

"No Serena, just put that dress back in the closet and look for something else," Lita replied sarcastically."

"Ok I'll go and put it on."

Serena was taking forever on putting on the dress so Lita started to clean up the mess that Serena and she made. As Lita was cleaning all she was thinking about was the plan. Mina told Raye about why Serena broke up with Darien and how she was going to set them up. The plan was simple, Lita would help Serena with her outfit, Raye would start to call Serena when she was getting ready to make her late, and Mina would pick her up and make sure that Andrew and Darien would arrive before them.

"So how does it look?" asked Serena as she came out of her closet.

Lita turned around and her mouth dropped. She had been friends with Serena for eight years now and never has she seen her look so pretty. The cerulean blue dress hugged her body, making her look very sexy. The dress brought out the color of her eyes; they shined. The dress had a deep-v cut, which showed cleavage but not too much, the off the shoulder sleeves added an extra touch of sexiness and the dress sat right on top of her knees; making her legs look longer.

"Serena you look so pretty! You don't even look like you. I can't image how you're going to look when you're done. I can't believe you haven't worn this dress. No wonder Raye got mad, it looks gorgeous on you."

"Technically I did wear it, I mean I had to try it on it see if it fit. Does that count?"

"No it doesn't."

"Well I guess I'm going to wear this right?"

"Well DUH! Come on Serena do your make-up and your hair. You only have an 45 minutes to get ready so I suggest that you hurry up."

"Oh my god, are you serious? We spent all this time looking for an outfit in my closet!"

"Well you do have a pretty big closet and you did take a long time in the shower and like I said you kept saying that every outfit you have worn too many times."

"What am I going to do with my hair?"

"See Sere, aren't you glad that we convinced you to cut you're hair during sophomore year in college? Imagine, it would still be wet and we would have no idea what to do with it."

"Yeah well I could have done my hair in two buns like I did in high school."

"No because then you would look a lot younger."

"Well whatever, what in the hell are we going to do with my hair?"

"Ok look, just do your make-up, I'll clean up and after your done with your make-up I'll help you with your hair."

"Ok but first I want something to drink, I'll be right back."

"Fine but hurry up." Serena walked out of her bedroom. Lita made sure that Serena was in the kitchen. She took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Raye's number, "Hey Raye start calling."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, she's really stressed out right now and what better time to call her."

"Wait, what? Are you telling me that Serena Miller actually wants to look nice for tonight?"

"Yup, she really wants too look good tonight."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know, I wish I could be there to see her face when she sees him." Lita heard footsteps, "Got to go she's coming."

"Ok I'll start calling then."

"Bye." Lita was waiting for Serena to enter but she didn't. "Serena stop taking your sweet ass time."

"Oh right sorry." Serena entered her room running. She grabbed her make-up bag and ran quickly to her bathroom. As she was taking everything out of the make-up bag, her mind had many things running through her head. Before applying foundation on her face, she looked at her self. This was her first date in eight years. Well her first date that she wasn't being forced into. Today was the day at he would really be in her past. As she applied her make-up her cell phone rang. "Hello," she said, as she was just about to apply her eye shadow.

"Hi Serena, what are you doing,"

"Hi Raye. I'm just getting ready for the date that Mina kind of forced me to go."

"Oh ok I see that you must be busy ok then I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

Just as she was getting ready to apply the final touches of her eye shadow her cell phone rang again. "Hello"

"It's me again! Serena, what do you think Chad would like better? A blue polo shirt or a green one?"

"What?"

"Blue or green?"

"For what?"

"For Christmas silly."

"Can we do this another time I'm kind of busy Raye?"

"Oh right, ok well bye."

"OK where was I? Hmmm oh right eye shadow," mumbled Serena to her self. She finished applying her eye shadow. She looked at her self and loved how the eye shadow tuned out. She applied a bit of blush and pink lip-gloss to her lips. Just as she was putting her make-up in her make-up bag, her phone rang once again.

"Hello," said an Annoyed Serena.

"Serena, I totally forgot to ask you what you want for Christmas."

"Raye leave me alone! I'm busy all right! Can't you get it?" yelled Serena.

"Ok, ok geez you don't have to be a total bitch about it. It's not like your going to see Darien or anything because if that was the case then I would so understand."

Serena hanged up. She was very surprised that Raye brought up Darien but she didn't think about it for long; he was now part of his past.

"Serena are you ok?" asked Lita.

"No Raye keeps calling me," whined Serena.

"Oh well forget about her right now. Serena its 6:45 and you are not ready. You're supposed to be at the restaurant at 7 pm and you don't know where the restaurant is."

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late!"

"Look sit down, I called Mina she's coming to pick you up and you know how Mina loves to be late."

"Thanks Lita," replied Serena as she sat down on a chair.

"Now how should we fix your hair for tonight?"

"Just do whatever you want with it but just make sure it's nice."

"Ok, good thing that I plugged in the curling irons." Lita grabbed the curling iron and a piece of Serena's hair and started to curl it. As Lita was curling Serena's hair, Serena closed her eyes and just wondered how tonight was going to go. She wondered if he was going to be sweet and charming. She just hoped that he wouldn't remind her of him. As thoughts went in and out of her head, her cell phone range once more; Serena got pissed. She picked it up and yelled, "Raye, what part of leave me alone don't you understand?"

"Um, Serena are you ok?"

"Mina?"

"Yes?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry mina. I thought you were Raye."

"Oh, May I ask why you want Raye to leave you alone?"

"She just kept calling me and I told her I was busy but she didn't stop."

"Well whatever you can say you're sorry to her later. Anyway are you ready?"

"Um almost I think Lita's almost done with my hair."

"Ok well I'm downstairs in the car just come out when you're ready."

"Ok."

Serena checked the time on her cell phone and freaked out. "Oh my god, its 7:01 we are already late"

"Well at least Andrew will understand. I mean you know that Mina loves to be late."

"True."

"Ok, I'm done. I didn't curl all of you're hair because that would have taken forever so I just curled pieces of it."

"Ok, I'm going to go see how it looks."

Serena got up from the stool and walked towards her bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she turned on the lights and looked at the mirror. She couldn't believe that she looked the way she did. She looked so different so sexy; something that she hadn't been for a very long time; at least to her. "Oh Lita my hair looks so pretty. Thank you so much." Serena turned off the lights of her bathroom and gave Lita a hug. "Your welcome Serena. Now go, Mina's waiting for you. I'll stay and clean up the mess; I'll leave when it's clean."

"Ok thanks Lita, thanks I so owe you."

"Yeah you do, now go," ordered Lita.

"Ok wait I don't have shoes."

"Just put on so black pumps and go Serena, you two are late."

Serena ran to her closet, grabbed her black pumps, grabbed her purse, hugged Lita, and ran out the door. Lita with a big smile on her face she grabbed her cell and called Mina."

"Mina, she's going out side, is Andrew at the restaurant?"

"Yup, they are already there."

"Hey what did Andrew say?

"What did he say to what?"

"About the Darien and Serena plan?"

"Um…Um..."

"You didn't tell him Mina!" yelled Lita.

"No," replied Mina with a soft voice.

"Mina!"

"Hey if I would have told him, he wouldn't have gone along with it. He would have said that we should mind our own business!"

"Ugh, fine but,"

"Oh got to go Mom."

"Huh?"

"Ok mom, love you too."

"Oh she's there ok bye and good luck."

"Bye Mom. Hi Sere."

"Hi Mina," said Serena as she closed the door of Mina's car.

"Wow, girl you look hot!"

"You think?"

"Yeah, hey wait I thought you were just going to wear jeans and a blouse."

"Yeah well I want to change my life Mina and I think I should start with my love life. So is he cute?"

"Um I don't know. I haven't seen him, he just got here today."

"You know Mina, I have a good feeling that this guy maybe able to help me."

"Help you how?" questioned Mina.

"Well, talking about Darien made me realize that his out there being happy so I should be happy too. I just hope he doesn't look like him. I hope he has blond hair and brown eyes."

_Oh boy, does she have a surprise tonight. I wonder how she's going to react. I so wish Raye and Lita could be there._ Thought Mina.

Twenty Minutes passed by and Mina and Serena finally arrived at the restaurant. In Mina's mind she was giddy as a schoolgirl. She just couldn't wait to see Serena and Darien's reaction. Mina knew that this was going to be the shock of both of their lives. But in Serena's mind she was a nerves wreck. She couldn't believe that for the first time in eight years. She knew that the moment she saw Andrew's friend, Darien would be no more; no matter how much she still loved him. He would be part of her past and this time for sure.

"Can I help you Miss?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes we have reservations with Mr. Andrew Johnson," replied Mina.

"Aw yes, he has been asking for you, Miss. Please follow me."

Mina and Serena followed the receptionist. They were both looked in aw as they walked to their table. The restaurant had beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. Photos of Pairs, Rome, London, and Madrid hanged on the walls and the tables were covered in beautiful tablecloths and the table settings sparkled under the light.

"Miss, Mr. Johnson is waiting for you on the balcony."

"Thank you," answered Mina.

"Wow this place is so pretty Mina. How in the hell do you think Andrew is going to pay for the check? I mean he just bought a BMW and his job doesn't not pay that well."

"I don't know but he must have a lot of money because he knows that you and me eat a lot."

They walked out to the baloney but they didn't see Andrew. "Hmm I wonder where he is. She said that he was here but his not."

"Well if you turn around they you will see me."

Both Mina and Serena turned, and Andrew was standing on the entrance of the balcony. "Hi honey," said Mina as she walked to him, "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary to you too hon.," answered Andrew, "Wow Serena is that you?"

"Hi Andrew."

"Serena you look H-O-T. You really should dress like this more often."

"You think?"

"Hell yes. Serena I really think you should take my advice."

"Ok, Ok stop drooling over Serena. We all know she's looking hot right now but where is your friend?" asked Mina.

"His at the little boy's room, sweetie."

"I love the restaurant hon." Said Mina as she pulled Andrew closer to her. Serena turned around and went to look over the balcony; she knew that Mina and Andrew needed a bit of privacy. The view of the balcony was beautiful; it over looked the ocean; the white full moon reflected against the sea. She hoped that Andrew's friend would arrive soon, for the first time she was anguish to meet him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Just the moonlight against the ocean, isn't pretty Mina. I had no idea that the restaurant was next to the ocean."

"Yeah its pretty. Nerves?"

"A bit."

"Ladies, I would like for you too meet my friend from New York, Dr. Darien Shields"


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Um yeah, sorry for the really long update

Um yeah, sorry for the really long update. Just as I was starting to write this chapter I got this big writers block. I had no idea how I wanted Serena and Darien to act or how to start this chapter. And as soon as I started to write finial exams started and it just got crazy. It bugged the living hell out of me that I couldn't think of a single thing but I still wrote. I don't think this great but its there, I'm pretty sure I'll change it later though so yeah here's chapter 5.

Reminder: I don't own Sailor moon and I'll fix grammar later! Oh and _Italic words thinking…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Surprise

_Ok pretend that you're shocked to see him. _Thought Mina. Mina turned and gasped, "Darien, is that you?" _Oh my God his so hot, Serena's going to have a heart attack _

"Mina?" said a shocked Darien.

"Oh my gosh, no way. Hold on a moment." She turned to see the look on Serena's face but she didn't see it; Serena was still facing the ocean. "Serena, turn around. You're being rude," whispered Mina

D-D-Did Andrew just say Dr-Dr. Darien Shields? No, no, no, he must have said something else, right? I mean Darien is in New York but wait Mina said that Andrew's friend was coming from New York…but still…Oh god please let this be a hearing problem. Serena turned and gasped; god had failed her. There in front of her very eyes stood Darien. She couldn't believe that he was in front of her. Oh my god, it is Darien. This can't be, there's no way that this could be happening…but it is. His more handsome then I remember. Oh god I can see that his body is in much better shape; what do I do now?

As thoughts of how this could be happing to her filled Serena's head, the same thing was going threw Darien's mind. _Serena? No, she can't be Serena. Serena has long, long blond hair but her eyes they are filled with such sadness, it can't be Serena and yet it is Serena. This can't be happening, I was supposed to forget about Serena. But she looks so beautiful, the color of her dress make her eyes shine. This is going to be a long night._

As Serena and Darien stared at one another, Andrew started at them both.

"Andrew, don't stare. Its not polite," whispered Mina.

"Well care to explain why they are staring at one another?"

"Well, ever heard of love at first sight?"

"…"

"I'll explain later since you really don't get it. Drew can you do something about those two, I'm hungry."

Andrew cleared his throat, making Darien and Serena snap out of their thoughts and come back to reality. They stared at Andrew and back at one another, neither of them knowing what to say.

Darien spoke first in a cool tone, "Um, nice to see you Serena."

"Um, s-same h-here," spoke Serena in a soft voice.

Mina could feel that it was getting a bit awkward so she spoke up, "Well I don't know about you three but I'm starving, lets sit down so we can eat."

"Yes, that sounds good," replied Andrew. He took Mina by her hand and led her to her chair. Then Andrew took Serena by the hand and led her to her chair. Andrew looked at Darien and said, "Well please don't tell me that I have to take you by the hand and pull your chair out for you too?"

"Well I think its only fair," replied Darien sarcastically, "You pulled their chairs out?"

"Your kidding right?"

"Yes Andrew, I am. I don't need you to do that for me I'm not gay."

"Well from your lack of dates I would start to think that you were," mumbled Andrew, hoping that Darien didn't hear him.

Darien did hear him but decided to deal with him later. He sat slowly between Andrew and Serena; he wished he was somewhere else. For once in his life he wanted to be far away from Serena as possible. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he hated her. Serena felt the complete opposite; she wanted to kiss him, hug him and yet wanted to be as far away as god would let her.

The waiter wrote down their orders and brought them their drinks and salad. The silence between all of them was awkward. Andrew had no idea what was going on so he was scared he would say something stupid. Mina didn't talk, even though this was her plan she didn't think about this part. Darien didn't talk because he was still in shock that Serena was next to him. And Serena didn't speak because she just couldn't. Finally after Mina got sick of the silence she started to talk. "So, um Darien, Andrew said Dr. in front of your name so you're a doctor right?" _Well that was stupid question. _

"No not yet. I still have to do my residency."

"Oh I see. Well I'm sure that you are going to become a great doctor."

"Thanks Mina. I'm happy that you think that."

"Well I always believed in you. Say, why are you here instead of New York?"

"Oh um, my boss thought that I would be better off doing my residency here in Long Beach. My boss said that his friend runs the hospital here and that I could learn a lot from her."

"Oh I see, well its good to see you again." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Mina, it's good seeing you too. Say Mina are you a teacher now?"

"What! Me a teacher; no. Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well if I remember correctly, that is what you wanted to be when we were in high school."

"Oh that's right, I completely forgot about that. Yeah well I didn't have the passion for it when I got to U.C.L.A. I didn't drop out of U.C.L.A; I just took business classes instead of teaching classes. I graduated and then got into a school of Cosmetology; I own my own Business now."

"Wow, really, congratulations. Well Andrew Looks like Mina's making more money then you."

"So that doesn't matter," replied Andrew as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure it doesn't," laughed Mina, "Say hon. how do you know Darien?" Said Mina before she took a sip of her diet soda.

"Darien and I know each other ever since we were babies. We lived in the same neighborhood for seventeen years and we probably would have lived in the same for eighteen years if he hadn't moved away. Darien's parent's announced that they were moving to Cypress just weeks before we entered our senior year. I remember that day very well, do you Darien?"

"God, that day was horrible," chuckled Darien.

"Why what happened?" Asked Mina.

Just as Andrew was about to talk, the waiter came with their food. All said thank you, except for Serena; she just nodded her head.

"Ok, as I was about to say; that day when Darien's parents told him that they were going to move was a complete mess for Darien. That morning, Darien, his then current girlfriend, and I decided to go miniature golfing. Usually when we went miniature golfing Darien would always win but on that day he was really bad. He lost to Angela and me; I think that was her name. Anyway after that we went to In & Out to get food. Darien said that he was going to pay but when we were entering In & Out, he realized that he left his wallet at home so-"

"Wait wouldn't have Darien realized that he didn't have his wallet if you guys went miniature golfing?" interrupted Mina.

"Oh I paid for all of us, anyway as I was saying since Darien forgot his wallet and I was broke, Angela had to pay for our food; Darien was so pissed that Angela had to pay. To make things worse this kid bumps into Darien making the kids milkshake spill all over his shirt. He smelled like strawberry for the rest of the day. It was getting late and it started to rain so we deiced that we should go to Darien's house. But to make Darien's day even better, Angela's car stopped three blocks away from his house so Darien and I had to get out and push the car. When we got to his house Darien and I were all wet, the three of us went inside to get dry and there in his living room were his parents; waiting to tell him the good news. His parents told all three of us that they were moving and that they knew that it was his senior year but they had to move. We all just stood there in shock; Darien just looked at Angela and me and walked to his room without saying anything. Angela started crying and saying it wasn't fair and how could they do this to them and etc."

"Wow, I never thought Darien had such bad luck in his life," said Mina _Well besides losing Serena…_

"That day was the second worse day I have ever had," answered Darien.

"What was the first," asked a curious Mina.

"Um did I say second? I meant first,"

"Oh." _Sure you did._

Darien and Andrew started talking about the good old times, practically ignoring Mina. Mina just listed and laughed but she looked to Darien's right and saw that Serena was just sitting there eating slowly and staring at her plate. She tried to figure out the expression on her face but she couldn't; Serena's face looked confused, scared, upset, and mad. Mina didn't want Serena to be unhappy; she wanted Serena to be happy that the man she still loved was right next to her. It was obvious to her that Darien was trying to ignore Serena but he would look over his should to see her every now and then.

Mina knew she had to do something to get Serena talking. "Um so Darien guess what Serena does for a living."

Serena's head shot up and faced Mina; Andrew and Darien stopped their conversation and looked at Mina.

"She's a real estate agent," answered Mina in a cheerful voice.

"Really," replied Darien as he turned to look at Serena. Serena was glaring at Mina but Mina simply ignored Serena. "Mmmhmm but she doesn't work for anyone, no, people work for her. She has her own company and it's very successful."

"Well looks like you are doing well, Serena," said Darien.

Serena stopped glaring at Mina and turned her face to look at Darien. She gave him a small smile and turned the other way.

Dessert was now in front of them, usually when it was time for dessert, Serena would be the first person to dig in but today she just stared at it and ate a little piece of it. Andrew, Darien, and Mina were enjoying them self's. Mina gave up on trying to get Serena to start talking. Serena just sat there, hopping that this "date" would end quickly. Dinner was almost over, almost everyone had finished dessert but that didn't mean that this "date" would end. She knew that Mina would want to go dancing after this; she had to find a way out.

After minutes of pondering, she found a way out a way to get out. Carefully taking her cell phone out, she pressed the buttons on it. Once she found what she was looking for she looked up to see if anyone was looking at her; they weren't. With one hand she picked up her fork and started cutting a piece of her unfinished piece of cake and with her other hand she pressed one of the buttons on her phone; Serena's ring tone played; everyone in the table turned to look at where the sound was coming from. Serena gave a soft smile and pretended to look for her cell phone.

"Please excuse me. I have to take this phone call." Serena got up and walked away from the table and pretended to take the call. She waited a few minutes to pass by, hoping that Mina was falling for the fake phone call. "Ok, ok I'll be there," said Serena loud enough for them to hear. She walked to the table; praying that Mina fell for it. She grabbed her purse and look at her friends and ex, "I hate to be rude but I have to go, something came up. Mina can I borrow your car?"

"S-Serena you can't leave. We were planning to a club after this. You can't!"

"I'm sorry but I really have to go."

"Why," asked Andrew?

_Damn, I didn't think of that. Um…man what do I say._ "Um my mother called me. She asked me if I could go home, she says that it is important."

"Serena, why would your mother need you right now?"

"I don't know but she said she has something important to give me. Now Mina, can you please give me your car keys."

"Serena, call your mom back, tell her that you're on a date. Tell her that and you know that she will be thrilled and she'll tell you to go tomorrow. Tell her something, you can't leave!" whined Mina.

_Why would Serena's mother be thrilled? I mean I'm pretty sure that Serena dates a lot I mean just look at her. Hmmm…_thought Darien.

"Fine then don't let me borrow your car! Andrew can you let me borrow your car. I'll be really careful, promise."

"Serena I would let you borrow my car, you're a better driver then Mina-"

"Hey," said Mina.

"…But if I do there is no way of us getting to the club. My car is for two people and so is Mina's car," said Andrew as he ignored Mina.

"But you guys could take me home and then just leave."

"But the club is kind of far from here. If we drop you off we will be late. The club that I want to take you guys, only lets people in at 8 pm, after that they don't let anyone in."

"Seerrreeennnnaaaa, its my anniversary! You can't do this," whined Mina.

"Mina, my mother needs me. And remainder Mina, anniversaries are meant to be spent with you're boyfriend not me!" said Serena, almost yelling.

"Say, I have an idea," Mina turned to face Darien, "Darien you said that tomorrow you have to go the hospital that you're going to work at right?"

"Yeah, why?" _What is she thinking?_

"Well since you have to be there early, I wouldn't want you to be all tired for tomorrow and since you said you really didn't feel like dancing, why don't you take Serena to her apartment and then you can just go to Andrew's place."

"What!" said Serena and Darien at the same time.

"Hey yeah, that sounds like a great idea," replied Andrew, "Darien could take Serena home and go to my house and rest for tomorrow. Good idea hon.," replied Andrew.

"I know. Ok so here Darien." Mina took her car keys out of her purse.

_What is she thinking? _Though Serena.

"B-But I have no idea where she lives and-"

"And she call tell you were to go," answered Mina.

"Why can't you take me Mina? I don't want to bug Darien."

"Because it's my anniversary and shouldn't you be going. You said that it was important."

"Yes, but I'm not going to make D-Darien do something he doesn't want to."

Mina turned to face Darien; giving him the sad-puppy eyes she said, "Please Darien. It's my anniversary, pretty, pretty please."

Darien didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be alone with Serena; that was the last thing that he wanted right now. But Mina was giving him the "look"; it was the only thing he would give into; thanks to Serena. "I guess that I could take her, if Serena doesn't mind," sighed Darien; hoping that Serena would mind.

Serena didn't know what to do. If she said yes she wouldn't have to go to the club with them but it didn't really matter since Darien wasn't going to go but still she would have to ride with Darien by her self; something she was not ready for. But if she said no it would make her look like a bitch. _Ugh God so hates me!_ "I-I don't mind," she spoke in a soft voice.

Darien was shocked to hear he say that; Mina was thrilled. "Ok, its settled then," Mina tossed her car keys to Darien, "Just don't scratch it ok… well why are you two just standing there, go, Serena said that it was important."

"Right, yeah, um ok bye," said Serena as she stared walking way slowly from the table. Darien grabbed his jacket and followed Serena.

As they walked towards Mina's car, Serena walked quickly while Darien walked slowly behind her; letting her lead the way. Serena arrived to the car first; she stood next to the car, pretending to text but in reality she was watching Darien walk. With every step that he took, her heart would beat faster and faster. Every time that the wind brushed his bangs, she wanted to run her fingers threw them. She wished that she could run to him and kiss him but she knew that would never happen.

Darien watched her as he approached the car. The wind blew her hair, making it brush against her face. How he wished he could hold her, to see if her hair still smelled like orchids. How he wished he could press his body against hers like he used to do so long ago but they were just wishes, whishes that he knew would never happen; after all it was because of her that they weren't together.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Mina's car keys and pressed the unlock button. The sound of the alarm startled Serena, making her jump. She entered the passenger seat, not waiting for Darien enter the car first. As she grabbed the seat belt, the door of the drivers seat opened; she held her breath as Darien entered. Darien ignored her and placed his seat belt over him and started the car. He drove out of the parking lot and just followed the road.

Serena was confused; she didn't know where he was going. She didn't tell him how to get to her house. She wanted to speak but she was scared to say anything. After passing a few streetlights a thought crossed Darien's mind; he didn't know where Serena lived. He knew that there was no way Serena would still be living at her parent's house. He wasn't planning to talk to Serena but it looked like he was going to; taking a big but soft breath he said, "Um Serena, where do you live?"

Serena turned to look at Darien, she didn't know if he said something or she just imagined it. "Huh?"

"Where do you live?" Darien replied in a soft voice, without looking at her.

"Oh, um just head down this street, I'll tell you when to turn," she replied in a whisper.

"Ok."

Serena looked out the window; she watched every object that they passed by. She wanted to say something but she just didn't know what to say. The silence was killing Darien. He knew that being with her in the car was awkward for him and her but the dead silence killed him. He pressed the F.M button and music started to play.

"In the next street turn right."

He did what she said. They passed a few more blocks; even thought the radio was playing it still felt like dead silence to him. Once again he took a big but silent breath and said, "So, how have you been?"

"I-I've been well and you?" she said as she looked outside the window.

"I've been well too." Silence fell upon them once again. Darien was hoping that Serena would have kept the conversation going but she didn't.

"How's your mom an dad?"

Serena looked at Darien; she couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her. _Is he really trying to have a conversation with me?_

"Fine."

"And your brother?"

"His well. His in his last year in college."

"Where does he go?"

"University of Riverside."

"That's a good school."

"Yeah, Next street to the left."

"Ok."

"And yours?"

"Huh?"

"Your parents?"

"Fine."

"I bet they missed you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents, I'm sure that they missed you."

"Yeah. They did."

_But I missed you more…_ "Um turn right here and stop next to the white Lexus."

Darien stopped the car and looked at the building; it seemed familiar.

"Thanks for driving me home, you should get going. I'm sure you have to do a lot tomorrow."

"Yeah, night."

"Night and good luck with your job." Serena closed the door and walked into the apartment building, without looking back.

Darien watched her leave; once she was inside he left. As he drove his way to Andrew's house he was very confused with him self. A part of him wanted to go back where he left Serena and the other part of him wanted to drive forever so he could be far way from her as possible. He grabbed his cell and dialed Andrews's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Andrew, I just dropped of Serena off. Tell Mina that I didn't crash her car. I'm going to your house now."

"You sure that you don't want to come with us. I think you can still make it."

"No, its ok. I really should get some rest."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, later."

* * *

It was 11 o'clock pm and Serena sat on her couch in darkness. She wore the same clothing that she wore for dinner, the only difference was that a blanket covered her body; make-up ran down her face due to the tears that she was shedding. And in her hands she held an old photo that dated back six years.

"Why can't anything go right in my life?" she asked her self, "Today was the day I was supposed to forget about him. Never in my wildest dreams, did I think I would see him again so early in my life. I thought that if I were to see him again it would be so much later in my life. Why do you hate me God? What have I done to disserve this?"

As she kept asking these questions to her self, someone was knocking at her door. But Serena was to busy crying and complaining why God hated her, to hear it. The person that was knocking opened the door; the person looked around the room and spotted Serena. "I thought you had to go see your mother?"

Serena turned quickly to see who was there. She looked up and down and then just turned around, " No," she whispered.

"Why did you lie?"

"Why? WHY?" yelled Serena, "Why in the hell do you think why, Mina?"

"Serena, if I were you I would be-"

"What, happy? Me happy to see him?" yelled Serena

"Yes," replied Mina calmly.

She tuned her back to Mina, "Mina, did you know that Andrew's friend was Darien?" she asked calmly.

"No Serena, I didn't," lied Mina, "But Serena aren't you happy to see him? If I were you, I would be so happy that the man I love was back."

"Oh Mina, you have no idea. When I saw him, my heart completely stopped. He looks, he looks…I can't even find words to describe him." Serena sat on her couch, "Mina, do you know why I was so happy before we went to the restaurant?"

"Not really."

"I was so happy because I had promised my self that today was the day that I would leave him in my past; today was the day I was supposed to start a new life; a life without him. But now that's just ruined," sighed Serena.

Mina sat next to Serena, "Serena, don't you see? This is a sign; a sign that you are meant to be with him."

"Huh?"

"Serena, to you, this day was the day for you to move on but then Darien comes back. And why did he come back?"

"Um because he got a job here."

"NO, because you two are meant to be. Faith brought him back to you. Are you going to fight faith?"

"Mina, are you ok? Did you drink too much?"

"No, Andrew wouldn't let me. Serena, faith is giving you a chance to be with him once again. Take the chance; talk with him, tell him why you dumped him, tell him that you still love him."

"NO! That is something I will never do."

"Why?" whined Mina.

"Because there's a pretty good chance that he doesn't feel the same way as I do. And I'm sure that he has a girlfriend in New York and that his happy that I'm not in his life."

"Serena-"

"No and that's that! I don't ever plan on telling him or anybody else the reason why. So if you're done here, will you please get the hell out!" cried Serena.

Mina knew that she wouldn't get anywhere with Serena today. She tried to give Serena a hug but Serena just pushed her away. Walking away from Serena she said, "I think you should, Serena. Because I'm sure that if you don't, you're going to retreat it later." And with that Mina closed the door of Serena's apartment.

Serena quickly ran to her door and locked it; she didn't want someone else to come in. She was so confessed; She knew that Mina was right. That this might be the only chance she could get to be with Darien again but she was so sure that Darien didn't feel the same way. She didn't want to get her heart broken once again but then again it was already broken so if he rejected her it wouldn't hurt so much.

"I should sleep on this. It's not like I need to know this moment what the hell I'm going to do," sighed Serena. She walked slowly to her bedroom; hoping that a good nights sleep would be able to clear her mind.

* * *

"You're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, mother. As soon as I talk to my new boss I'll go visit you."

"Ok Darien. Now go to sleep, tomorrow you have to impress your new boss."

"Mom, I'm not a child," whined Darien.

"No, but your still my little boy. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, mother. Night."

"Night."

Darien closed his cell phone and placed it on the night table. He sat on the corner his bed and ran his finger through his hair and sighed. He was getting all these mix feelings that it was driving him crazy; hate, love, passion, sadness, etc. all of these feeling ran through his head.

"She looked so beautiful tonight," he whispered to the darkness, "I can't believe she cut her hair. I never thought that in a million years I would see her hair that short. Yeah, it's not really short since it hits her lower back but still for her its short…wow I'm talking to my self. Yup I have gone crazy…"

"And yet I feel hatred towards her. I've never felt this way about her. But she looked so beautiful, more beautiful then ever. Oh god how I would love to kiss her lips again, to have her pressed against my body, to…" he sighed, "Why should I think about these stupid things. They're never going to happen…unless I make it happen."

Darien started thinking, after just a few minutes he came up with a plan. "Hmm, this has to work. I'll run it down with Andrew tomorrow. Serena will never know what hit her." Darien, with a grin on his face, turned off the lights and got into bed. He dreamed of his plan and how he was going to make Serena suffer…

* * *

Ok so i just wanted to change somethings in this chapter. Don't worry chapter 8 will be up soon ok.


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Day

Like I was way say "Sorry for the long update" but this time it wasn't really my fault…my computer wouldn't work so I had to type this chapter in my computer class so it took twice as long; that and I had a writers block once again. I'll try hard to update now that my computer works now. Yeah this chapter is as always not edited so grammar mistakes are everywhere. I don't feel like editing all of it right now. I have someone who is willing to edit so once they edit it I'll post the edit version. Oh and all the other chapters, 1-5, have had some things changed like I have changed it from six years to eight years. Yeah I did the math and you need 12 years to become a doctor…I forgot. So instead of having Darien working in Long Beach, CA he is doing his residency. Chapters 1-5 didn't really change just a few things here and there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…. .:becomes sad:.

**Chapter 6: The Next Day**

The next morning Darien woke up bright and early. He took a nice hot shower, placed a black t-shirt over his well toned body, pulled his jeans up, and covered his upper half with a black blazer. He sprayed his self with a bit of cologne, combed his hair a bit so it wouldn't look so messy, and placed dark sunglasses over his dark blue eyes. He walked out of Andrew's apartment with Andrew's car keys; he left a note saying that he took them. Got inside the car and drove off to Long Beach Memorial Hospital.

Once he arrived at the hospital parking lot, he locked the car and walked right inside. He asked a nurse if she could tell him were he could find Doctor Soto's office. She looked at him and saw that he was a very handsome man. She answered his question in her sexiest voice. Darien rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses, said thank you and walked on. He finally reached Doctor Soto's office; it was on the 5th floor. He took his sunglasses off before he knocked on the door. Darien knocked on door but no one answered. Darien checked his cell phone to make sure that it was the time that he had schedule with Doctor Soto; it was 10:35 am, he was ten minutes early. Darien leaned back against the wall; he closed his eyes and waited for Doctor Soto to arrive.

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

Darien opened his eyes and saw a woman who looked to be around her early 40's. She had dark brown hair that was in a bun, hazel eyes that were covered by small square glasses.

"Are you Darien Shields?"

"Yes you must be Dr. Soto."

"Yes, please step into my office." She opened the door that lead to her office." Darien stepped in side; he saw that diplomas and thank you cards from patients covering Dr. Soto's walls. Photos covered the shelves; more thank you cards and books on medicine while her desk had piles of paper work.

"Please sit down. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you. You have a lot of diplomas on your wall Dr. Soto."

"Yes, they are a lot. Sometimes I think that I should stop being such an over achiever but when I really think about it, being an over achiever is part of who I am," sighed Dr. Soto.

"I see that you also attended N.Y.U, Dr. Soto."

"Please call me by my first name; it's Johana and yes I did go to N.Y. U. Class of…um never mind that."

"Do you have other degrees besides medicine?"

"Yes, I have my masters degree in Psychology and Business and of course every degree that leads for me to put Doctor in front of my name but we are not here to talk about me, now are we? We are here to talk about you Darien." Dr. Soto sat down on her black leather chair and looked at Darien. "You, Darien, are a very impressive young man. How old are you?"

"25 years old," replied Darien.

"I've never seen someone so detected in their studies as you. Dr. Smith sent me some of your reports that you did in med school and in his hospital and let me tell you Darien, they are very impressive. If I didn't know better I would have thought for a moment that they were my own reports. You must have a real passion for this field."

"To tell you the truth Dr. Soto, I never really had a passion for becoming a doctor but my father always wanted me to become one so I did and the more I got into my studies the more I came to liking it but now that I'm good at it, I guess you can say that in time it became my passion."

"I see. Well your father must be so proud of you."

"I like to think he is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My father passed away a three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Dar-" Dr. Soto got interrupted by a loud beep. "Oh, I'm sorry Darien. I have to go somewhere. Um ok let's see, you can start your residency on Wednesday. I'll make sure you have everything you need all right. All you have to do is be here at 9 am on Wednesday, ok."

"Yes, ok. Thank you, Dr. Soto."

"Sure, no problem. You know when Dr. Smith called me to tell me he need me to take one of his students into my residency program I wasn't so sure but just taking one look at your work, I'm glad I did. Have a good day, Darien."

"You too." Darien shook Dr. Soto's hand and left her office. He took his sunglasses out of his pocket and placed them over his eyes once more. As he walked to the parking lot, he called Andrew on his cell phone.

"Hello," said a sleepy Andrew.

"Andrew stop being a lazy ass and get up. I'm going to do my residency at the hospital Dr. Smith told me too."

"No shit Darien. Dr. Smith said that they offered you to do your residency there."

"Yeah well Dr. Smith said that I had to do well at the appointment that I would have with Dr. Soto. He told me that she just doesn't pick anybody. I guess she liked me because she didn't even really ask me anything."

"Well then congratulations. Now can you give me my car back? I need it."

"I wish I could but I have to go visit my mother and I don't have a car so…"

"Ok well how about you come to my house, pick me up, and then we'll go car hunting."

"Hey you know what? That sounds like a good idea, Andrew. I'll be there in a bit."

"Sure but take your time, I want to rest a little more."

"Fine."

* * *

"Come on Mina, Please tell us what happened last night," whined Raye.

"No, not until Amy gets here. She said she was coming in a few minutes."

It was noon and Lita and Raye were at Mina's salon. Both of them were dying to hear how the "date" between Darien and Serena went. They kept begging Mina to tell them what happened but Mina refused to say anything until all of them were together. As they waited Lita and Raye read magazines and Mina prepared her salon for her next client. They heard the door open and saw Amy walking in.

"Hey you guys."

Lita and Raye got off their chairs and hugged Amy. "How was New York?" they both asked.

"It was a bit depressing but I'll be alright. I'm just happy to be home with all you guys."

"Well that's good, now lets go to the back room so Mina can tell us what happened yesterday," said Raye, "Because Mina hasn't told us anything about yesterday and I am dying to hear what happened."

They walked to the back room and saw that Mina was setting coffee and cookies on a small table. Amy and Mina hugged and sat down. " I know its noon but I really didn't have anything else."

"It's ok, I'm in the mood for cookies," replied Amy.

"Ok we are all here now so tell us what the hell happened yesterday," asked Lita

"I bet that when Serena and Darien saw each other they immediately hugged and kissed each other," said Raye.

"Well I bet something went wrong with your "big plan". I bet that Serena didn't say a word the whole night." Said Amy before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Amy, why would you think that?" asked Lita.

"Well because if something did happen between them, I'm sure Mina wouldn't wait for me to tell us what happened. She would have been chatting her head off with all the details and everything. And I'm pretty sure that Serena would have called us."

Lita and Raye turned to look at Mina. "Mina, is Amy right?"

"Yes," sighed Mina, "But I wouldn't say it was our plan's fault. We made her really sexy and we made sure she was late and we did everything else."

"Then what went wrong?"

"Serena. She is the reason why our plan didn't work out. It's her fault."

"What did she do?" questioned Raye.

"Nothing. She did absolutely nothing. She probably only said 50 words with in the whole night."

"Are you serious?" asked Lita.

"Yup"

"But why would she not say anything. Most of the time she's kind of like Mina; who never shuts up when she has too," said Lita.

"Hey."

"Well its true," replied Raye, "But we are not here to discuss your talking problem. We are here to talk about Serena. Mina didn't you say that Darien took Serena home?"

"Yeah. Ugh I wasn't supposed to tell any of you that but…doesn't matter now does it."

"Well we have to find out what happened in that car. Amy you told Darien that you knew a friend that's in the real estate business; meaning Serena right?"

"Yes."

"Ok well you have to make sure Darien goes to her office, tomorrow. Lita, Mina, and I will stay out of this subject for a while. Just until we can make a plan to get those two together."

"Hey who made you in charge of the new plan?" asked Mina, "And why can't I ask Serena what happened?"

"I'm putting my self in charge ok. So Amy go today over to Serena's office and just put this subject in carefully. And Mina before you start nagging at me why you don't have Amy's "job" its because I bet you that Serena doesn't want to talk to you. I bet she somehow thinks you knew that Andrew's friend was Darien; which is the truth but she doesn't need to know that part."

"So for now this is your "plan"? That we figure out what the hell happened? That's stupid. What we need to do is to take some action."

"We will but not now, later we will. So if you'll all excuse me I have to get back to work. I'll call you guys later alright." Raye got up, grabbed her purse and left the salon. Lita, Amy, and Mina just looked at each other. They didn't know what to say but they just knew that they had to do what Raye was asking them to do because she was right. For now all that they had to do was to find out if anything did happen last night.

Lita and Amy said good-byes to Mina and left her salon, leaving Mina by her self. She sat there munching on a cookie, pondering on what Raye had in mind for Serena. After a while she decided to forget about it for now because sooner or later she was going to take matters into her own hand. For Serena was her best friend and if anyone was going to fix her love life it was going to be her.

* * *

"Serena are you ok?"

She didn't respond.

"Serena!"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? You don't look well today. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really, Molly," said Serena as she took her head off her desk.

"Then what's on your mind?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Molly. So can you please just go back to your desk and do your job. Sorry if I sound rude," mumbled Serena.

"Um…ok. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, thank you." Once Molly left her office, Serena placed her head on the desk once more. She was tired; last night, after Mina left, Serena went to bed but she couldn't sleep. She kept waking up in the middle of the night. She felt tired, she wanted to sleep so she closed her eyes and feel asleep.

"Sleeping on the job Sere?"

"Molly, let me sleep, I'm tired. Hold all my calls will you and get back to work. At least one of us has to work and I'm the boss so go," said Serena with out opening her eyes.

"I'll tell Molly then."

Serena opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh Amy, it's you." Serena wiped of the drool on her face. "So how was New York?"

"A bit depressing. It wasn't the same with out my grandma."

"Well she's in a happier place now."

"Yeah, that's true. Bet she's happy now since she's reunited with my grandpa."

"Lucky her, I suppose. Say what's in that box that you are holding?"

"Oh this one?" Amy held the white box higher for Serena to see.

"No, the other box," said Serena sarcastically.

"This is what I told you that I saw on the window display in New York City. Here" Amy handed her the white box. Serena told her that she didn't have to bring her anything but Amy just smiled at her. Serena got off her chair, gave Amy a hug and said thank you. She opened the box, pushed the white tissue paper to the side and lifted the gift out of the box. It was strapless deep purple dress, with a dark blue ribbon under the chest area. "Oh Amy, it's beautiful." Said Serena as she held it against her body.

" I knew you would like it." Amy sat down on one of Serena's chairs. "So um, I heard that yesterday you saw um…Darien"

"I see that you've been talking to Mina then."

"Yeah, she told me what happened last night. So are you ok?"

Serena placed the dress back in its box, placed it next to her desk, and sat down on her chair. "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well because if I were you and I were to see the man that I loved I-"

"I don't love him. Why else would I break up with him?"

"So you're telling me that you broke up with him because you didn't love him."

"Yup. That's the exact reason why I did it."

"Bullshit, Sere."

"Amy, did you just say bullshit?" said a shocked Serena.

"Yeah because that's the only word to describe what you are telling me."

"Ok…what bullshit am I saying then? Because I don't see any bullshit in what I said."

"That you don't love him because you do even after all of these years. So what happened in the car?"

"What?"

"Mina told me that Darien took you home so what did you guys talk about or did you two say nothing to one another?"

"Did Mina ask you to ask me what happened?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well because you are being a bit nosey and that's not you at all; that's Mina."

"Yes that's true, I'm not the nosey type but in this case I'm going to be nosey."

"No, you can't," Serena whined, "Everyone else can be nosey but you can't. Why can't you just leave it like that Amy? You've always let me be when I just wanted no to but in. You are the only person that I can count on to not be nosey about my life."

"Because I care about you. All these years I've kept out of your business because you've asked me too but no more. I'm not going to let you keep wasting your life. You've wasted eight years Serena, eight freaking years and why? Because ever since you dumped Darien you have regretted it and don't lie to me. But now you have another chance at happiness but if you let this new cold-hearted Serena get in the way, you'll never be happy. So what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really," sighed Serena, "he just asked me how I was doing and he asked me about his family and I asked him the same question."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"No, I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"Because its to weird, too awkward. I can't stand being in the same room as him. Being next to him just makes me heart ache even more."

"The way I see it Serena is that the only way for your heart to stop aching is to face him. Restart a friendship with him, fall in love with him once again and then start a future with him."

"Amy, its not that simple."

"Yes it is. The problem is that you are just too goddamn stubborn."

"That's the something that Mina said. She told me to take a chance but I don't know."

"Well I think you should figure out what the hell you are going to do soon because I don't think Darien will wait any longer. I have to go but I'll come back tomorrow with your new client."

"Wait, what do you mean he won't wait any longer?"

"Figure it out. Now remember tomorrow new client."

"Let me guess, this new client that you met in New York is Darien."

"I guess that you realized that world is small after all. Well then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yay, I can't wait," sighed Serena as she placed her head once more on her desk.

* * *

It was around three o'clock and Darien was now in his mother's driveway. He stepped out of his new car, locked it, and walked up to his mother's front door and waited for his mother to answer the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive Darien."

"Hi mom." Darien looked down and saw his 5 foot 4 inch mother. She had small black glasses that covered her pale blue eyes. More wrinkles covered her face. Her hair hanged from her shoulders, she wore black pants with a green blouse. "Hello Dear." She pulled him in for a hug. "Oh my dear boy you seem to get more handsome every time that I see you."

"Mom, you just say that."

"Of course I do. I'm your mother; I have too. Darien is that a Mercedes-Benz in my driveway?"

"Yeah, I just got it today."

"Darien Edward Shields, just because you have inherited money from both sides of our family, it doesn't mean that you should spend money like if it is nothing!"

"Mom, it's my money."

"Fine but if you go broke by the time you are thirty it is not my fault. Now come inside, lunch is ready. Close the door for me."

"Yes, mother." Darien closed the door and walked inside. As he walked he noticed that nothing had changed since he last come home. The living room was still filled with warm colors and still smelled like roses, the hallways were still filled with pictures of family vacations and family portraits. All of these things made him feel like he was finally home, it made him feel like his dad was going to walk down the stairs and welcome him home. As admired all of the things, he felt something scratching his leg. "Hey there Honey. How have you been girl?" He smiled at his dog and scratched the old dogs stomach; the golden retriever wagged its old tail. "Honey looks good for a dog who 13 years old, Mom," said Darien as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, doesn't she? Remember when your dad got her for you?"

"How could I forget? I was twelve and I wanted a puppy but you didn't want me to have one because you said that I wasn't responsible enough to take care of one. So I got so mad that I locked myself in my room for the whole day."

"Yeah but that didn't stop your father from getting you one."

"When he brought her home, you were so mad that you told dad that either the dog left or you did," laughed Darien, "But then the Honey simply went up to you and laid down next to you; you completely feel in love with her at that moment."

"Well Honey has charm, just like you dad did. Enough about the past lets go and eat. I made a big lunch for you. We are going to eat outside ok." Darien followed hi mother to the backer and his mouth dropped when he saw the lunch they were having. "Mom, what is this?"

"It's lunch. Now grab a plate and tell me what you want so I can serve you."

"Mom it's more like dinner then lunch." In front of Darien was a table filled with delicious foods. A pot roast sat in the middle of the table while mash potatoes, gravy, lasagna, rice, cheesecake, corn, yams, salad, and chicken surround it.

"Well I made a lot so you could take some leftovers to Andrew because I know all you will be eating is fast food. Now sit down dear. I'll get a plate ready for you." After his mother served him they talked about everything. This made Darien very happy. He was glad that he had such a good bond with mother. Darien helped his mother clean up, he offered to wash the dishes but his mother refused him to clean the dishes but he insisted. Darien washed the dishes as his mother packed the leftovers for Darien to take to Andrew.

"Darien," said his mother, "What is wrong my son?"

"What are you talking about mother?" replied a confused Darien.

"Your presence, Darien, it fills me with joy but at the same time it fills me with sadness."

Darien dried his hands on the kitchen towel and leaned against the kitchen wall. "Mom maybe I make you sad because I remind you of dad."

"No Darien, that's not why. My dear seeing you fills me with joy. You remind me so much of your father. It's hard to believe that you're not him at times. My dear son it's your eyes that fill me with sadness. And that sadness has been there for a long time."

"Mom, the death of dad has filled my life with sadness."

"No, Darien. You and I know that is not the reason why. Darien what did you do yesterday?"

"I…um, um unpacked my clothes and went out with Andrew. Why? Darien was confessed. One minute his mother was asking of his sadness and then the next she was asking him what he did yesterday.

"Where did you go to?"

"This restaurant. Andrew's anniversary with his girlfriend was yesterday."

"And you went?"

"He asked me to go, Mom. He said he wanted me to meet her."

"Did they bring a "friend" for you?"

"…" Darien simply remembered when he saw Serena again. A small smile formed on Darien's face. His mother took notice of it. A smile also formed on her face. She knew what was making her son smile. "Is she pretty?"

"No, Mom. She's gorgeous," he whispered.

"So I guess that Serena got even more beautiful since the last time I saw her."

"Wha-what did you say, mother?" asked a shocked Darien.

"Serena, is she even more beautiful?"

"H-How did you know it was her who saw yesterday?"

"Well she is the only woman who makes you smile, Darien. So when are you going to see her again?" You must bring her here, I would love too see her again."

"Mom just because I saw her doesn't mean I'm going to see her again and Mom I'm a man, she's not the only woman that makes me smile."

"Don't give me that crap, Darien. I'm your mother I think I know what makes you smile."

"Mom, you said crap." Darien was shocked to hear his mom say crap. He had never heard his mom say a swear word in his entire life.

"Well then don't. Darien when your father and I went to N.Y.U to see you graduate, girls where all over you but you paid no attention to them. I know you still love Serena so why not rekindle the love between you and her."

"Mom you have gone insane."

"Darien, I may be old but I am not blind when it comes to love. Son, I'm getting old and before I die I want to see you and Serena get married and give me grandkids. So I suggest that you go and hunt Serena down, ask her why she ended your relationship and then forgive her and then ask her to marry you."

"Mom, you are not that old. You still have many, many more years to come and I'm not in love with her. I HATE her. And I'm not going to do what you are asking me to do."

The old woman looked at her son and walked away from him. Darien couldn't believe that his mother walked away from him. After a couple of seconds he stopped leaning against the wall and looked for his mother. He searched in the living room, dinning room, and in hi father's study room but he found her in her room, where should have looked first. He entered the pale green room that smelled of cherries blossoms and apples. His mother sat on the left side of the king size bed. Darien walked closer to his mother and sat next to her. He saw that his mother was holding onto an old photograph of his father and her when they were young.

"Mom I-"

"Darien, did I ever tell you how I met your father?" whispered his mother.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes."

The old woman smiled and began her story. "I met your father in college. I was studying to become a teacher and he was studying to become an attorney. He was a senior and I was a sophomore. Our friends introduced us to one another. We liked each other right away. He was different then any other man I had ever known. He had such a way with words. Anyway since he wanted to be an attorney he needed to go to law school; his dream was set on Harvard. When he got accepted he was happy but I think I was happier then he was because his dream was going to come true but then it hit me."

"What?"

"That Harvard was on the east coast. That for him to go to Harvard he had to leave California. A blanket of sadness covered my entire body. I loved him so much; I didn't want him to leave me. I guess he noticed my sadness and the reason why because he soon told me that I he wasn't going to go to Harvard. I asked him why not and you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He told me that I wasn't going to go unless I went with him. When he told me that I told him 'Gabriel why in the world would you want me to go with you? The girl of your dreams might be there waiting for you.' It literally killed my heart when I said those words. When I told him that he started laughing. I got so mad because I didn't know why he was laughing. After he stopped, he took my hands into his and said 'Natalie, you are so stupid. Why would I go to Harvard to find the girl of my dreams, if I already found her?' I remember that he pulled me into his arms and told me that he loved me. That was one of the happiest days of my life. I convinced him to go to Harvard and that I would wait for him to return. He would sent me letters and call me but with every day that passed by I feared that he would find a better girl then me and then he would really leave me. But thank god he didn't. Five years passed by and then he came home. That same night he asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. During our first five years of marriage, we went through three miscarries. Those years were the saddest years in my life. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to give your father a child because I knew that he wanted kids but then you came along. I felt so blessed that God helped me not to lose you." Darien's mother, who was now shedding tears, got up from her bed and looked out her bedroom window.

Darien smiled and walked up to his mother and gave her a big hug.

"I know this story is a little to girly for you but that's not the point now is it. Do you see now Darien?"

He let go of his mother. "Its ok mother. You two were in love, it had to be a love story. See what mother?"

His mother rolled her eyes at him and looked up to see his face. "Darien, my son, you can be so blind when it comes to love."

"Mom, I don't understand what you are saying?"

"Darien, I have a theory and that is that Serena didn't dump you because she didn't love but because she wanted your dream of going to N.Y.U to come true. You did the same thing that your father did. Both of you didn't want to go to the schools that you were accepted too because the woman that you loved wasn't going with you. And Serena and I wanted the men that loved to have their dreams come true. The only difference is that she and I had two different ideas on how to handle the situation."

Darien walked away from his mother. He ran his hand threw his black hair and said, "Mom, I'm pretty sure that your theory is far away from the truth."

"And I'm pretty goddamn sure that my theory is correct. Darien you've wasted eight years of your life because of her. I think you have the right to know why. I don't want you to waist your life any more."

"Mom I-"

"Darien all a mother wants is for her child to be happy and you my dear son are not happy at all. I want you to end this sadness once and for all. Promise me that you'll talk to Serena."

"Mom what if I don't want to be with Serena? What if I know that I could be happier with someone else?"

"Then in that case go and find that person but please talk to Serena before you regret it for the rest of your life."

"For you mother I will. Its getting late Mom, I should get going." He kissed his mother on the cheek and left her room

His mother watched her son get inside his car and drive off. She didn't like seeing her son suffer; no mother does. She knew she was right because she knew Serena. Serena was like her, willing to give up everything to make the person they loved have their dreams come true. She felt Honey sit next to her so she patted her head. "We'll see him happy again, Honey. Don't you worry," she whispered. "Oh Gabriel, help our stubborn son be happy again."

* * *

Darien arrived at Andrew's apartment at 8 pm. Andrew was on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"Hey dude, your back. How's your Mom?"

Darien took his jacket off and sat next to Andrew. "She's fine. I brought leftovers from the lunch my mother made for me." He grabbed some of Andrew's popcorn and popped them into his mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother."

"I thought you said she was fine?"

"Oh physically she's fine but I think she's going crazy. She wants me to talk to Serena; something I don't want to do."

"Oh yeah, Mina told me about you and Serena. Who would have thought that the Serena you talked about was the Serena I knew all these years. So when are you going to call her. If you don't have her number I can give you it."

"What the hell is wrong with all you people? Why do you all think that just because I'm back in California, I'm going to get with Serena?"

Andrew got up and waked to his kitchen, got two sodas from the refrigerator, handed Darien the soda and said, "Well first of all, you were in love with her in high school and by what Mina told me Serena was also in love with you. I agree with your mother Darien, I think you should talk to Serena. Your mom is a smart woman."

"Oh I'm going to talk to her alright. I have a plan," said Darien darkly.

"And that is what?"

"I'm going to make her fall in love with me and just when she's madly, head-over heels for me, I'm going to dump her. I'm going to make sure she feels the same way I did long ago. Then she can see how much it hurts to have your heart ripped into little pieces."

"Ok, this is going to sound gay but…that's mean. Why would you want to do that to Serena? She's a sweetheart…a hot sweetheart."

"And I don't really care. Now I have to go make a phone call to an old friend. Don't tell Mina what I'm going to do because if she finds out she will tell Serena for sure."

"Darien, I don't agree with you. I don't see the point of you getting back at Serena. I think that time could be spent in a better way but you are my friend so I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

* * *

I hate having writers block. I'll get working on chapter seven…I'm not going to say I'll update soon because I never do so I'll eventually update. Yeah lets go with that


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. Its just that so many things had happened these last few months. From ACT's to SAT's to Prom to end of the year tests to AP testing to a death of a friend to the departure of my Senior friends. Just so many things. If it were up to me, I probably wouldn't have updated till next week or something like that but you see people (you know who you are) have been pretty much begging me to update. So here I am. Yeah as usually things are wrong with grammar and writhing and so on but eventually I will fix them

Enjoy..._italic means thinking _just in case you guys forgot.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Dinner**

'Tick tock, tick tock' went Serena's clock on her office wall. It was noon and Serena was waiting for Amy and her new client, Darien, to arrive

She woke up extra early that day. She took her time on putting on her make-up, picked out a new sexy outfit, took time in doing her hair and even picked out her most expensive shoes. She didn't know why she did all of it? She told herself that but deep down inside she knew why. She wanted Darien to stare at her but she was scared. She didn't know if she could handle it but she was willing to try.

As time passed by, Serena got more nerves. She still didn't know what to do, take a chance or not? As she tapped her pen on her desk, she heard Molly's voice through the phone's intercom. "Serena, Amy is here."

"Thank you Molly. Please let her in," she sighed, "Well I guess I can't hide now." She placed her hands on her keyboard and started to pretend that she was busy.

'Knock, Knock' "Hello! Can we come in?"

"Enter."

The door opened and Amy and Darien stepped in. Serena didn't really look at them right away. She was still trying to make the illusion that she was busy.

"Are you busy?" asked Amy.

"Not really, just hold on a moment though. Please have a seat," said Serena with out looking at neither one of them.

Darien sat down on one of the chairs. He looked around the office and was surprised with the earthy tone colors. He was impressed with Serena's office. He thought that everything in her office would be pink, that's how he imagined her office; pink pens, pink chairs, pink everything! Just like her room at her mother's house. The only pink thing in the whole room was a diamond paperweight crystal.

Serena took her hands off the keyboard and finally faced Amy. "Ok, I'm sorry. I had to finish something before I did something else." She tucked some of her hair behind her left ear and look at Darien. "You're my new client?" she said in a calm voice.

"Yes, didn't Amy tell you?" replied Darien.

_No duh but you don't need to know that…_"No she didn't"

"Oh…so um you have a nice office."

"Thank you. Would you two like something to drink?"

"Yes please." Replied Amy. Darien just nodded his head politely.

Usually Serena would have asked Molly to bring them something to drink but she wasn't going to waste her outfit that she bought last night. So she got up from her chair and walked peacefully to the small refrigerator in the corner of her office.

When Amy saw what Serena was wearing, her jaw dropped completely. She hadn't seen Serena wear an outfit like what she was wearing in years. Amy simply looked the other way when she saw Darien looking at Serena; she wanted to laugh.

The instant that Serena got up from her chair, Darien's eyes followed her, his jaw dropped as well. She wore a black blazer with a purple top under it and a skirt that was way too short to be a business skirt. As she walked Darien scanned her from head to toe. He gulped softly when he felt himself get hard. He wanted to look away but he couldn't; this made him mad.

Serena felt his eyes following her; it was just what she wanted. She simply smiled at her self but what questioned her mind was she still didn't know what she wanted. She handed Amy and Darien each a water bottle; Darien was no longer staring at her. Serena set back down; a small sigh escaped her lips. She was glad that he had stopped staring that her. It was too much for her, to have him staring at her. She thought that she could handle it but in the end it became too much.

"Well I appreciate the water, I was thirsty," said Amy, "Well I have to get going."

"What!" replied Darien and Serena at the same time.

"I have to go. I have a dentist appointment at one o'clock and it's on the other side of town." She stood up, looked at Serena and Darien and said, "Have fun you two," and with that she left.

Darien and Serena stared at the door in which Amy left then stared at each other for a brief moment; Serena was the one who looked away first. She cleaned her throat before she spoke. "So um what type of home are you looking for?" she spoke softly.

"Anywhere in Long Beach just as long it's near the beach. If the house can be on the coast line the better," said Darien without looking at Serena.

"Ok let me check what home are available near the beach." She turned her face to look at her computer screen, her hands touched her keyboard; she began to search for homes. As she searched for homes on the Internet, Darien was trying to figure out on what to say so that she would go out to dinner with him. He wanted to get his plan over with so that he could start to live in peace again.

Serena looked away from the computer screen to talk to Darien, she saw him in a deep concentration. She took this opportunity to take a really good look at him. She saw that his face had obviously matured; his features looked sharper. His body was like always in perfect shape at least from what she could make out. His lose button up shirt left little in the imagination. She smiled when she saw his hair, it was just the same as it was in high school, and just the same length as when she used to run her fingers through it. She looked away before she said a word to him. "Darien?"

Silence.

"Darien," she said a little louder.

He stopped staring at the desk and looked at Serena. "Did you say something?"

"Um yes. I have found a few houses that you might be interested in."

"All Ready?"

"Yes. Right now there is only one house available in Long Beach that is on the beach. The others are just a few minutes away."

"What's it like?" questioned Darien.

Serena couldn't look at him anymore so she faced the computer screen. "It has three bedrooms, a big stainless steel kitchen, two bathrooms, a balcony that over looks the ocean, a Pool and Jacuzzi, a big living room, two door garage, and a big back and front yard. The house is white with blue outlines."

"How much does it cost?"

"Well it's for rent. The people are charging around 4,000 dollars per month, which is a pretty good price for renting a house on the beach. Usually they would cost around 7,000 dollars and higher."

"I'll take it."

"What!" Serena faced Darien which shock.

"Yeah, I'll take it; 4K per month not too bad. My apartment in New York was more," he said very coolly

"B-But you haven't even seen it nor have I talked about the other houses or apartments."

"It's ok, by the sounds of it, it seems to be what I'm looking for. Just tell me where to sign."

"I have to get the contract from the owners and-"

"When will you have that by," interrupted Darien.

"I can do that today."

"Good then I'll sign them tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Meet me at the restaurant called The Sky Room. You know where it is located right?"

"Yes but-"

"Then I'll meet you there. The reservation should be under my name. I have to go but I'll see you later. Oh and do wear something nice, it is one of the nicest restaurants in the city." He stood up and extended his hand so he could shake Serena's.

Serena stared at it for a moment and then stood up and shook his hand. The instant that they touched each other's hand, they felt electricity flow down their spine. Darien quickly pulled his hand away. "8 o'clock," he said before he left the room.

Serena just stood there in confusion and in shock. _Tonight? 8 o'clock? The Sky Room? Why there? Wait is this a date? I'm so lost! _She heard someone calling her name. She stopped thinking about it and turned to see who was speaking her name; it was Molly.

"Oh my God! Who in the hell was that, Serena? He is so H-O-T! I have never seen a more handsome man in my life. No wait, his not a man, he is GOD! Just imagine how he must be in bed or-"

"Molly!" shouted Serena, "Can you stop acting like a god-damn teenager, who can't control her damn hormones!"

"I um…"

"Stop drooling over my clients and get back to work. I don't pay you to check out the clients. I pay you to take calls and make copies. Now leave my office!"

Molly couldn't believe that Serena was yelling at her for just saying that her client was hot. She didn't know what to say so she simply did what Serena said; she left the room with glassy eyes.

Serena sat back down and closed her eyes; she couldn't believe that she had yelled at Molly over the stupidest thing but she knew at that moment she couldn't help it. Darien had caught her off guard with wanting the papers tonight and wanting her to meet him in The Sky Room tonight. She knew she had to apologize to Molly but at the moment she just wanted to be alone. _What am I going to do? I still don't know what to do. Should I take a chance or just forget about it?__Ugh this is stupid. I can't deal with this bullshit! _"Why did Amy do this to me? Why couldn't she jut let him find a real estate agent?" she said to her self. Sick and tired of thinking she simply picked up her office phone and started to dial the owners of the beach house. As the phone rang, she wished there was a way out but she knew that there wasn't.

* * *

"You bought a beach house?"

"Yeah, well I'm going to renting it. I haven't seen it but by the sound of it, it seems to be what I want."

"Ok so let me get this straight, you told Serena that you wanted a beach house and she found it. She described it and then you said you wanted it?"

"Yeah pretty much. I have to go and get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I asked Serena to bring me the papers to sign. I told her to meet me at The Sky Room at eight o'clock."

"The Sky Room? Oh I get it, you don't really care if Serena brings the papers. You want to get started with your bullshit."

"Andrew, you know me too well," chuckled Darien.

"So you really are going to go through with that lame plan of yours?"

"Hey, it may be lame but it will work." Darien left Andrew's bedroom and walked to his. Andrew followed him. "Can I ask you a question, Darien?"

"Sure but hurry up. I have to take a shower."

"What if you can't do it?"

"Do what?"

"Break her heart. I'm sure she'll fall in love with you but what if you do too…oh wait you already are! You have been for the past eight fucking years!"

"I won't and for the last time I'm not in love with her. Sure I was once but that was puppy love not real love."

"If you're not in love with her then why in the hell are you doing this?"

"Revenge."

"Alright, if you are still not in love with her then give me a name of one girl who you went on a date in college. Not counting the dates your friends from N.Y.U made you go in."

Silence.

"I rest my case."

"Hey I went to N.Y.U and to med school to become a doctor not to go out on dates. Do you think I had time for girls?"

"Whatever you say." A frustrated Andrew left Darien's room. He was done with this subject for today.

Darien took his shirt off and threw it against the wall; he wished he had something harder to throw at the wall. He was mad because he knew that Andrew was right. He had to be really careful not to love her even more for if he did he knew that there was no way out of it. He sighed as his mind thought of her. How he wished things could be different but he knew that he had to do this. He wanted his revenge on her even though he knew it would hurt him too.

* * *

"Ok. I will then. I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you. Good-bye," said Serena. She placed her office phone down where it belonged. She had just finished talking to the owners of the beach house. It had taken her quite a while to get a hold of them. She spent around an hour trying to call them and when she couldn't get a hold of them, she simply did other work but a few hours later the owners contacted her. She checked her cell phone for the time. "Crap! Its 6 pm, no way. Fuck." She only had around two hours to get ready to meet Darien at The Sky Room. She quickly turned off her computer, gathered her things and quickly left her office. _Damn it Darien, Why in the fuck did you pick The Sky Room? Why not In & Out? At least there I wouldn't have to change. _

As she got closer to the entrance she slowed down her pace. She hoped that Molly was still there, she wanted to say sorry to her and explain to her why she was such a bitch to her a few hours ago. She turned the corner and a happy sigh escaped her mouth; Molly was still there. She walked quietly to Molly's desk and said, "Molly may I speak with you?"

Molly looked up to Serena. "You're the boss. You have power over me so I don't think you have to ask me if you can talk to me," said Molly in a cold voice.

Those words pained Serena; she couldn't believe she hurt Molly so much for she had never heard Molly speak so coldly towards her. "Molly, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off. It's just that, having him here, so close to me is killing me. It's driving me crazy. I know its not an excuse for my actions but I can't help it; his so close yet so far away. I mean I have no idea what to do, should I risk my heart or should I forget about him? I have no idea on what to do and it is so stupid and now I have to meet with him and I don't know if I'm going to be professional or act like a total idiot."

"Um…Serena. I have no idea what you are talking about?" replied a confused Molly.

"Oh right you don't' know."

"Know what?"

"OK well you see, that man that you said was hot his um his my ex-boyfriend."

"Really! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't like to talk about it. You see we dated in high school and after we graduated I broke up with him even though I loved him. I didn't want him to give up his dream school because of me so I told him I didn't love him and that I never wanted to see him again. But I never meant those words; I loved him and still do. For the past eight years there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I don't think of him. And now his back and I have no idea what to do. I can tell him that I still love him and that I never stopped but I don't want my heart broken by him, that's why I broke up with him because at least I would know that I broke my own heart. But I'm sure that he doesn't feel the same way as I do so I don't know. I could just leave things as they are and try to move on but I don't know if I can, I'm so confused and ugh! I hate this." Serena leaned against the wall and dropped to the floor; tears were falling. She hated that she cried for him, she despised it because she knew that Darien wasn't suffering like she was because he moved on.

Molly quickly ran to her side; she put her arm around her and said, "Oh Serena. First of all I do forgive you and second I'm sorry that you are going through this. You know I never thought that you would ever go through something like this. You just seemed so strong but in fact you are like a porcelain doll. So what are you going to do?"

"I think…I think that I'm going to forget about him, Molly."

"What?"

Serena whipped her tears off her face and got off the floor. In that moment her mind and heart seemed so clear, it seemed so simple. She knew what to do. "Yes, I'm going to forget about him. I mean I'm sick of crying for him. He has moved on and I'm still here crying for him. I can try to be friends with him, can't I?"

Moll stood up. "Yeah but are you sure? I mean just a moment ago you were crying over him and now you know what to do?"

"I know its sounds weird but just talking to you about this made my mind clear up. It is no longer wondering on what I should do. I know what to do now." Serena picked up her things off the floor.

"Serena, are you sure? What about him being your client?"

"I'm positive. Well like I said I can try to be friends with him. Well I have to go and get ready. I am going to The Sky Room and I have to look nice."

"Yeah, I'll close the office."

"Thanks," said Serena. She hugged Molly and thanked her for forgiving her. She soon quickly left her office building.

Molly sat back down at her desk to finish some of her paperwork but as she finished it she couldn't stop thinking about Serena and her heartache. She always saw Serena as a strong person, a person who no one could bring her down and know she had just seen a side of Serena she had never seen; the fragile side of her. A side that she thought Serena didn't have or at least would never show. She placed her pen down on her desk and stared at the entrance door. _I hope you know what you are doing Serena. Don't make a mistake for sometimes you can't fix them._

* * *

It was 7:40 pm and Serena had just arrived at The Sky Room. She was early by twenty minutes; she didn't want to go inside because she didn't want him to get the idea that she wanted to see him. She knew that he was already inside because he always arrived thirty minutes earlier. So she decided to wait in her car at least ten minutes before she entered the restaurant. She looked outside the window and as she did she thought about her decision. She knew it was the right thing to do because she knew that he had moved on so long ago and it was now her turn to move on. She had had enough with herself. Tonight she knew it was just going to be business and she was just going to tell him what was going on with the beach house and leave, she really didn't have the desire to be near him right now, her decision was going to take time so she knew she had to be as far away from him as possible.

Ten minutes passed by; Serena got out of her car and walked into The Sky Room entrance. A handsome host greeted her, "Hello Miss. Can I help you?"

"Hello. Yes, I'm here to meet Mr. Darien Shields," she said politely.

The waiter checked his reservation book. "Ok. Mr. Shields is waiting for you in The Sky Room. Just take the elevator and it will take you up to the floor the Sky Room is at. May I take your coat?"

"Yes, please." Serena took her coat off and handed it to the host. The host took the coat with a smile. He couldn't believe how beautiful the woman in front of him was. He smiled at her, making Serena blush.

"Um is Mr. Shields here yet?" asked Serena.

"Yes, he has been here for around twenty minutes now. He was early."

Serena smiled, she smiled because she found out that Darien hadn't changed his attitude on being early. "Ok thank you." Serena gave him a small smile and walked towards the elevator.

"Have a good dinner Miss," said the host with a smile.

Serena stopped and turned around and smiled politely at him. As she entered the elevator she wondered about how much Darien had changed, about how much Darien hadn't changed. She wanted to know more but she knew that first she had to get over him before she found that out. The elevator doors opened; she was greeted with a hostess. "Hello and welcome to the Sky Room."

"Hello."

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the hostess.

"Yes. Darien Shields."

She checked her reservation book. "Yes, Mr. Shields is waiting for you Miss. Please follow me." Serena flowed the hostess. She looked around the room and was pleased with the surroundings. She had been in the Sky Room restaurant before but never been in the Sky room. A wooden dance floor covered the floor right in the middle, a piano and singers stood in the far end of the room, white walls were covered with simple paintings and lamps, a bar stood in the far left, windows showed the view of the city and people were enjoying their night.

As she walked with the hostess she spotted Darien. Her knees felt weak when she saw him stand up. He wore a black suit with a navy blue button-up shirt and a black tie. _He looks so…so ugh I'm not supposed to be thinking of him. Its just business nothing more and nothing less, ok remember what I decided on…this is going to be hard._

Darien saw Serena walking towards him so he stood up. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She wore the dress Amy bought her, she had soft make-up and her hair was in soft curls. _This is going to be hard but I must do it or I'll never move on._

"Hello Serena."

"Hello Darien," she said softly.

Darien pulled out a chair for Serena. She thanked him and sat down. Darien asked the hostess if she could bring them the menu. The hostess said yes and left. Darien sat down on his chair and looked at Serena; her eyes were wondering around the room. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. "So um did you get the papers?"

Serena looked at Darien. She didn't want to look at him but she knew she had to. "Oh right the papers. Well you see the owners want to meet you first and if they like you they will let you rent the house. I told them that tomorrow we would meet them."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"I have to go to the hospital tomorrow, from 9 am to 8 pm."

"Oh well I will call them and see if I can get them to meet us at night, you have my card right?"

"Yes but you don't have my number. Can I see your cell phone?"

Serena just looked at him and then took her cell phone out of her purse and handed him her cell phone. He took it carefully off her hands, making sure his hand didn't touch hers. He did what he needed to do on it and then handed it back to Serena. "There. You can call me or text me."

"Ok, well um I should go. I just came to tell you about the house so um I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Serena stood up and just as she was about to walk away, Darien grabbed her wrist. "Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"I just came to tell you about the house. There is no need of me staying here."

"You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I made a reservation in The Sky Room so we could talk about the house. I thought that you would have the papers and we could go over them with dinner but now that I see that you don't you could at least have dinner with me. For it would be a waste of me making a reservation don't you think so?"

"I um…"

"Well unless you have to do something else I really think you should stay for dinner."

_He wants me to eat dinner with him? Why?_"I guess I don't have anything better to do." Serena sat back down slowly; she couldn't believe she was really going to have dinner with Darien, alone.

A waiter came by and asked them what they wished to drink. Darien ordered a glass of red wine and Serena asked for a glass of water but Darien told her that she should have a drink so he ordered a margarita; Serena told the waiter to make it virgin.

"You can order whatever you want. You should really have a glass of wine. The wine here is good at least that is what Andrew told me."

"I don't really drink much, especially when I'm driving home. You shouldn't drink if you are driving home Darien."

Darien thought about what she said and soon thought about the tragedy drinking brought to him and his mother. He no longer wanted the glass of wine but since her ordered it he was just going to sip on it a bit. "You are right. I'll only take a few sips. Hey you know what you were on time. If I remember well you were always late."

Serena smiled. "Well I'm not the same as I used to be. I've grown up just like everyone else."

"Yeah, I can see that."

The waiter came back and asked them if they were ready to order. Darien ordered appetizers for him and Serena then he ordered soup and ordered the Northern Australian Lobster Tail that Andrew told him to order. Serena asked for a small salad and decided to pick the Prim New York Steak.

As they waited they simply listened to the singers and to the piano play. Neither of them knew what to say, she didn't want to sound stupid and he didn't know what they should talk about. When the appetizers came they started to talk. They talked about each other's careers and what they were planning to do for the future. As they talked Darien started to talk a bit about the past but once he did Serena would come up with a question that dealt with the present. The main course appeared in front of them and they stopped talking. They ran out of things to ask each other so for the entire main course they just ate and listening to the music.

They finished dinner; Darien called the waiter and asked for a chocolate soufflé big enough for two. Darien's cell phone rang, he told Serena he had to take it; she simply nodded her head. He got up from his chair and walked away from the table. As Darien left Serena turned her head to the window, a smile slowly formed in her face. She knew she was having a good time, even though they didn't really talk she was still having a good time. Just being near him made her smile but in the back of her mind she knew that she should have left, she should have never stayed to have dinner with him. She was supposed to be forgetting him and yet she was here with him.

"Sorry"

Serena looked at Darien, "It's ok."

"Pretty view, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you can see the whole city from here."

"Its pretty but its not as pretty as New York at night."

"I'm sure that its not."

Soft Jazz music started to play, which was soon followed by a lovely voice. Couples started to get up from their seats, headed to the dance floor and started to slow dance. Serena turned her attention back to the view; she started to hum along with the melody that the piano was playing. Darien simply looked at her, he didn't know if he should ask her to dance or not. He knew that if he danced with her she would probably kind of start to like him again but if he did dance with her he had to touch her; he was afraid that if he touched her once more he wasn't going to control him self. He decide to take the risk, he got up from his chair and extended his hand in front of Serena's face.

Serena just looked at his hand and then looked at him, she was confused.

"Want to dance?" asked Darien softly

"Um…"

"Come on, it's a nice song and it will make the wait for the soufflé seem shorter."

Serena took his hand and got up. She tried to ignore the electricity that flowed through her body, as did he. They reached the dance floor and Darien slowly placed his hands on her waist; he felt Serena freeze but it was only for a moment. She quickly placed her hands around his neck; she made sure there was a good amount of distance between them. Darien slowly started to move; she followed him. As they danced, Serena didn't dare to look at him; she just simply looked around the room. She saw couples with smiles on their faces; she wished that she could have been part of that group.

As they slowed danced both Serena and Darien though about the past. They though about the first time they slowed danced together, about the first time they danced under the moon and stars, about the time they danced under the rain.

Darien wanted to see Serena's eyes looking at him but her eyes looked everywhere else but into his. "Serena?"

"Hmm," she answered with out looking at him.

"You look pretty tonight," he spoke softly.

Serena turned to look at Darien; he got what he wanted. Their eyes locked with one another's. Both of them saw sadness in their eyes but neither of them knew why the other person had sadness in their eyes but they knew why they were filled with sadness. Serena quickly turned away. "Um thank you. You look handsome tonight."

"Thank you," he whispered with disappointment. He wanted to keep staring into her eyes. He wanted to know what was wrong but he soon remembered why he was doing all of this. He quickly reminded himself that he had to concentrate on his plan.

The song finished and once it did Serena took her hands off Darien's neck and clapped along with the other people. Darien slowly took his hands of her waist, he didn't want to let go, "I think that the soufflé should be on our table by now," said Serena.

"Yeah."

Serena left his side and walked to the table, he flowed her to their table. Sure enough the soufflé was there waiting for them as well as the bill. Darien was about to pull Serena's chair out for her but she beat him too it. He sat down on his chair, pulled his wallet out, took a credit card out and placed it inside the bill. "The soufflé looks good doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. Here." Serena handed him a fork. He took it and signaled her to be the first one to take a bite out of it. She gave him a soft smile and poked it; the top of the soufflé popped. This made Darien chuckle. Once Serena took her bite Darien joined her. With in just 10 minutes the soufflé was all gone. Serena cleaned her mouth with her napkin. She looked at Darien and started to laugh softly. Darien just looked at her with confusion. "What are you laughing at? If I may ask."

"You have chocolate on you cheek," she giggled. She handed him a napkin.

He gladly took it and whipped his left and right cheek with it. "Well I have no idea how it got there."

Serena couldn't help but laugh. Once she stopped laughing she checked the time on her cell phone. She couldn't believe how late it was. "Oh my god. It's 10:45. I really should get going I have to meet with some clients tomorrow morning."

"It's 10:45. It is late; I have to go to the hospital early. We should get going then."

Serena got up. "Thank you for the dinner. I will call you tomorrow so I can tell you if we can meet with the owners." She started to walk away but he once again stopped her.

"I'll walk down with you just let me leave a tip." He got money out of his wallet and left a very good tip for the waiter. They walked to the elevator in silence and on their way down they still walked in silence.

Once they reached the lobby of the Sky Room, Serena saw the host that had somewhat flirted with her. "Darien, you can keep going. I still have to go and get my coat. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, its ok I'll wait for you here."

"If you want but you don't have too." Serena walked away from Darien and walked up to the host. "Hello again. I was wondering if you could get my coat back, please."

"Hello again Miss. Did you enjoy your self?"

"I did."

"Well I bet that every man was looking at you."

"I…um." She blushed; she didn't know what to say anymore.

The host just chuckled softly and said, "I'll be back with you coat Miss." He walked away from Serena and left for a minute. As he was walking back to Serena with her coat he was just about to put a piece of paper with his phone number in one of her pockets but then he saw Darien walk next to Serena. Once he saw him he knew that that was probably a bad idea. He walked up to Serena and Darien. "Here's you coat Miss."

"Thank you." As Serena was about to take it off the host's hands, Darien took it from the host and placed it on Serena's shoulders.

"We should get going."

"Yes we should."

"Have a good night Miss."

"You too." Serena smiled at him before she left with Darien.

The host just stared at Serena; his heart was crushed.

Darien walked Serena to her car, which was just five cars down from his. "You didn't have to walk me to my car."

"No I didn't have to but I wanted to. I mean you are my real estate agent."

Serena just smiled at him, he smiled back at her. "Well I should get going. Good-night Serena."

"Night Darien."

Darien was about to lean in and give Serena a kiss on the cheek but she was too fast for him. She quickly opened her car door and got inside. Darien sighed but knew he would have other chances to get what he wanted. He waved good-bye and left for his car.

Serena started her car but didn't leave the parking lot. All she could do was think about tonight and about what was about to happen just now. A part of her wished that she didn't freak out; she wanted to see where he would have kissed her; her cheek or her lips? "I have to focus. He was just being a gentleman like always. Tonight meant nothing for him…but for me it meant something. Ugh I hate this!" she said to herself. She yawned and knew she had to leave before she got even more tired then she already was. At least tonight she knew that her dreams would be pleasant ones.

* * *

Ok there you have it, Chapter 7. I will get started on chapter 8 in summer school. Ugh I know but I'm not going because i failed. No, I have to go so I don't have to take a class next year, How fun does that sound? I will try to write as quickly as possible, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8: Thank You and Good Night

Chapter 8 Yay, chapter 8 is here! Recap of my summer, advance summer school classes (ew), Disneyland (twice, YAY!), Band camp (eh), and beach (…). My summer was ok I guess. As you can see I was very busy. Hope your guys' summer was better then mine!

Enjoy chapter 8.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Thank you and Good Night

Darien arrived at Andrew's apartment fifteen minutes after he left the Sky Room parking lot. Once Darien took his key out of his pocket, that Andrew gave him, he opened the door. He expected the apartment to be dark and for Andrew to be asleep but the apartment wasn't dark and Andrew was sitting on his couch watching a reality show.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" asked Darien as he took his jacket off.

"Oh hey. Well I just wanted to hear how your lame plan is going," replied Andrew

Darien sat down next to Andrew, "Well I think it is going well for now. I just need a little bit more time but I'm positive that I'm going to get what I want."

Andrew rolled his eyes," So what did you two do at the Sky room?"

"We ate, we talked a bit. She didn't have the papers so we talked about our careers and our futures for them. We danced a bit and that was pretty much it"

"Didn't it feel weird when you danced with her?"

"A bit but hey it didn't really matter after all we are adults. It just got weird at the end of the night"

"Why?"

"This one host was hitting on Serena. When he was coming back with her coat he was gong to put a piece of paper in her pocket, I bet it was his phone number. I wasn't rude to him I simply took the jacket and placed it on Serena's shoulders."

"You were jealous then?"

"No I wasn't. Why would you think that?"

"What did it matter to you if the host was hitting on Serena? Huh?"

Darien was about to answer but Andrew just kept talking. "I can answer that question for you Darien. Ok why do you get jealous? Because you still like her, you still love her, and you still want her!"

Darien got up and started to walk away. "You should get some sleep dude. I think that staying up for so late is bad for you." Darien grabbed his jacket and went to his room.

Andrew simply sighed. He grabbed his remote and started to flip through the channels. "You are so smart Darien and yet you are so stupid," he said softly.

Darien opened his door. He drooped his jacket on the ground and dropped him self on to the bed. A great sigh escaped his lips. As he stared at the white ceiling, he couldn't help but to think about Serena. He didn't want to think about her but he just couldn't help it. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, hold her. "This is going to be hard," he said to him self.

* * *

The next day, Darien woke up bright and early. He was excited; he couldn't wait to get to the hospital. He got dressed, grabbed an apple from Andrew's kitchen and left the apartment. He arrived at the hospital twenty minutes earlier then he was supposed to. As he walked up to Dr. Soto's office, he saw a woman picking up papers from the floor. He decided to help her. "Do you need help, Miss?"

The woman looked up. A soft smile appeared on her face, "Um, yes please."

Darien bent down and started to pick up some of the papers. As he picked them he noticed that the woman was pretty. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes that were covered by small square glasses. _She looks familiar. _"Here." Darien handed her the papers he picked up.

"Thank you." She grabbed the paper and then looked at Darien. "Are you new because I've never seen you here before or are you just looking for a doctor?"

"Yeah I'm new. My name is Darien Shields."

"My name is Stacy Soto. Nice to meet you."

"Soto? Are you by any chance related to the Dr. Soto here?"

"Yeah. Both of the doctors Soto's in this hospital are my parents."

"Both?"

"Yeah. My dad, Oscar Soto, works most of his time in the E.R and my mom, Johana Soto, works as surgeon. Which of my parents do you know?"

"Your mom. She's the one that is letting me do my residency here."

"Well that's cool. Then we will see a lot of each other. I have to go and give these papers to my dad down at the E.R but I'll see you around ok."

"Yeah sure. Bye Stacy."

Stacy walked away from Darien. Darien couldn't help but smile. He liked her and he could see that she would be a good friend, even though she looked young. He walked back into the direction that he was walking before he stopped to help Stacy. He found Dr. Soto waiting for him in front of her office.

"Good morning Darien," said Dr. Soto.

"And a good morning to you doctor. I just met your daughter."

"You did, well you will be seeing a lot of her around here. Well let's get you started. Follow me."

As they both walked, Dr. Soto talked about the hospital and how much he was going to like it. Darien was paying attention until he felt his phone vibrating. Darien quickly took out his phone and checked who was calling him; it was Serena. He quickly wanted to answer but knew that he couldn't. He placed the phone back into his pocket with out letting go of it.

"Well that's all I wanted to say."

"Huh?"

"Darien, where you paying attention?"

"Yes, Dr. Soto."

"Right, well I must go. Go down this hallway to the third room. There you will meet some of the people who are also doing their residency here."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Soto."

"No problem," She gave him a warm smile and left. The instant that she left, Darien took his phone out and saw that Serena left him a voice mail. He dialed his voice mail number then his password and just listened to Serena's message. _'Hi Darien it's me, Serena. I just wanted to say that the owners said that they would meet us at 8 pm tonight so be there. I'll give Andrew the address so you can get there. Have a good day."_

Darien closed his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket. _Eight o'clock, ok. I have to see if I can do something with that." _Darien walked to the door; before opening it he made sure to clear is mind of Serena. For if he didn't he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

* * *

"YOU DANCED WITH HIM!"

"Mina not so loud. People are looking at us."

"Who cares? OH MY GOD THIS IS BIG!"

"No its not. You're just being stupid." Serena rolled her eyes at Mina.

Mina and Serena were at Hometown Buffet eating lunch. Mina called Serena and promised Serena that she had no idea that Darien was in town. Serena somewhat believed her and asked her if she wanted to go eat lunch with her because she wanted to tell her something. Mina gladly accepted Serena's offer.

Once at Hometown Buffet Serena started to tell Mina what she did last night.

"So when are you going to go out with him again?" asked Mina.

"I'm not going to go out with him again, ever. Last night was not a date; it involved business. I'm only going to see him a few more times and when I do see him it will be because I have business to do with him. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Wait, have you decided on what you are going to do?"

"Of course I have. I'm going to do absolutely nothing. Just as soon as I'm done with the business I have with him, I'll never have to see him again."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE THE CHANCE TO GET BACK WITH HIM!" yelled Mina.

"Mina not so loud. We are going to get kicked out." Serena took a sip of her soda before she spoke again. "No I'm not."

"Why not?" asked Mina, trying not to yell at Serena.

"Because he moved on so long ago and I think it's my turn to do so. I have pretty much wasted whole decade, eight years of my life, wasted."

"But Serena, you belong with him and he belongs with you. It's written in the stars, you are each other's soul mates. Remember that is what Raye's Aunt told you and Dar-"

"Mina, believing that was nice when we were young but I'm all grown up and so are you. It's time to leave all those dreams and all of that silly stuff behind us and start living in the real world."

"Serena, what happened to you? You used to love believing in that kind of stuff?" asked Mina

"I grew up and maybe you and the girls should too."

"Serena, you don't mean that."

"But I do Mina. I think it's about time to stop believing in those things and I mean about forgetting about Darien. And I want you to respect my decision."

Mina just stared at Serena. She couldn't believe that Serena was just going to give up on the love she had for Darien. She looked away from Serena; she just couldn't look at her.

"Mina?"

"I can't believe that you are serious about this, Serena. You're really going to give up on love, on him? Serena, his right there, so close and your just going to let him go, just like that?"

"Mina, I'm not giving up on love. I'm just going to find someone else to love. Someone who can help me heal, that's all."

Mina turned to look at Serena, "Forgetting about Darien means GIVING UP ON LOVE! Serena, you can't really mean this!"

"Why are you taking this so god damn seriously? It doesn't involve you. Man I can't even imagine if it did. Look Mina, I will always love Darien, there is no doubt about that but I'm sure he doesn't love me, not after what I said to him. If I were him I would hate me till the end of time."

"What if he still loves you? What if he pretended to move on but in reality he is still madly in love you? Are you really going to let him go when he is so close? When there is a chance that he may still love you?"

"Mina, first of all there is no chance that he still does. Second of all, my decision is final. Can you please, please respect and accept it?"

"I don't know if I can," whispered Mina.

"What do you mean you don't know?" replied an upset Serena, "Why do you care so much about me getting back with Darien? Would you care to please tell me? Because I would really like to know."

"I care because I don't want you to lose the thing you care the most about. You were a fool to leave Darien eight years ago and you are a fool now that his back. Why can't you see that you won't be happy unless you are with him! Eight years ago I didn't fight with you about leaving Darien and I regret it but now I'm not going to stand by and LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!" Mina grabbed her purse and left the table booth she and Serena where sitting at.

Serena didn't know how to react but she knew she had to find out why Mina really cared. She left a tip on the table and quickly walked out of Hometown Buffet. She hoped that Mina hadn't left; she was lucky for Mina was just about to get in her car. "Mina," Serena cried out. She ran to Mina's car. Mina closed her car door and waited for Serena.

"Why do you care, Mina? I know I'm your friend and you're supposed to care but this is too much. Please tell me the truth, I know you are hiding something but I don't know what. I really don't understand at all. This doesn't really invol-"

"Because I loved him," whispered Mina.

"What?"

Mina turned her hands into fists closed her eyes. "I said I loved him, I loved Darien."

Serena just stood there. She didn't know what to say or what to think.

Mina opened her eyes but her hands stayed the same. "When I first met Darien I thought he was the hottest guy I had ever seen and when I started getting to know him, I really started to like him even more. I wanted him and I thought I had a chance but then you came back from vacation and he met you. He started to hang out with you more and started to be with you all the time. For the first time I was truly jealous of you. I wanted you out of the picture, out of his life. I felt horrible when I wanted you far away from Darien because you said you liked him a lot. Remember in 8th grade, when we liked the same guy and you said that if he ever asked you out, you would say no because I liked him and you did say no to him when he did. Well I didn't care if I hurt you; I wanted Darien. When you two became a couple, I was crushed. I didn't want to talk to you; I hated you. But then Darien told me that he found the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he said he knew it sounded weird but he said he just knew it. He said he didn't care what anyone said he just knew he wanted you. Then you told me the same thing. Once both of you told me this, I knew that there was no chance of me getting Darien. So I went out with Jack and he made me somewhat happy. So you see that's why I care, I care because I wanted him but he wanted you and I accepted that. So now that you know, will you please go to Darien?"

Serena was trying to process all of the things Mina said. _He loved me, he wanted me…but it doesn't matter now. That was a long time ago no longer does he feel the same. _She really didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you tell me you liked him?" whispered Serena.

"Because you would have known that I HATED YOU and I didn't want you to know that. You had always been there for me and I felt terrible that I wanted you gone. You had always been more beautiful then I had and men have always wanted you and I didn't mind. But the one thing I wanted, I couldn't have. It made me so mad but you were my best friend so I left all of my feelings for Darien behind." Mina waited for Serna to say something but she didn't, "Serena please say something."

"Mina, I don't know what to say. I feel upset, confused, betrayed, and disgusted."

"Say that you'll go tell Darien that you still love him, say that you won't give up on your love for him, say that you forgive me for hating you over Darien."

Serena just stared at her before she spoke, "Mina of course I forgive you. You are my best friend but I am going to stand by my decision. I want you to respect that."

"I am not going to do that."

"And WHY NOT?" responded an irritated Serena.

"Because then I am going to regret not fighting for Darien and I don't want to regret that."

"So you are putting a man first instead of our friendship? You ask me to forgive you and I do but you can't even accept my decision! You can't have Darien and Andrew, Mina!"

"I don't want Darien any more but you are gong to make me regret that I didn't try." Mina turned around and opened her car door. Before she went inside her car she turned to look at Serena. "I'm going away for at least two weeks. My cousin is getting married in Cancun and I have to help her prepare her wedding. You can call me if it is an emergency or if you are going to talk to Darien but if its neither then please don't call me." She got inside her car and left.

Serena, who was clearly upset, walked to her car and got inside. She just sat there starring at her steering wheel. She felt betrayed by Mina. "How could she feel that way?" she asked her self, "I turned down so many guys that I liked in high school because she liked them as well and I NEVER hated her! Its not fair!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She hated the fact that she was crying over Mina and Darien. She hated that whenever she cried it had to do something with Darien. After a few minutes crying, she stopped, she knew she had too. She no longer wanted to cry over Darien, she didn't want to cry over Mina. For at the moment she didn't care for her whatsoever. She took out her mirror out of her purse and fixed her make-up. She was thankful that she had worn waterproof mascara. After she fixed her make-up she started her car, she didn't care what Mina said. She was going to do what she thought was right for her for it was her life not Mina's.

* * *

It was eight o'clock; the sky went from blue to black. Serena was just arriving at the beach house; the owners were waiting for her. She noticed that Darien wasn't there yet. She checked the time it was exactly eight o'clock. _That's weird, his not here yet. His always early, where could he be?_ Serena got out of her car and walked towards the owners.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Boswell, my name is Serena Miller, we talked on the phone," she extended her hands to the owners. They replied with a nice hello and shook Serena's hand. "Thank you so much for agreeing to meet us so late at night. My client works at the hospital and today was his first day."

"It's alright dear," replied Mrs. Boswell. As Mr. and Mrs. Boswell chatted with Serena, Darien arrived; he was 10 minutes late.

"Ah, I see that your client is here," said Mr. Boswell.

Serena turned around and saw Darien getting out of his car. _Where in the hell did he get that car? When did he win the lottery?_

"Hi sorry that I'm late. I got a bit lost," said Darien.

"You could have called," replied Serena.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Darien this is Mr. and Mrs. Boswell; the owners of the house."

"Hello."

"Hello young man," replied Mrs. Boswell.

"That's a nice car you have there," said Mr. Boswell.

"Thank you."

"Ok, well I think that we should go inside and take a look at the house for it is getting late," said Serena.

"Yes, lets go inside," replied Mr. Boswell.

They entered the house and Mr. Boswell began to give Darien a tour of the house. The more Darien saw more of the house the more he liked it. When Darien saw the view of the ocean from the house, he fell instantly in love with the house. After the tour, they all sat down on the kitchen table and discussed the contract that Darien and the Boswell's would share; Mr. Boswell liked Darien. With in a few minutes Darien signed the papers and the deal over the house was done. Mr. Boswell gave Darien the keys and with that the Boswell's said good-bye and left.

"I can't believe it was that simple to get this house for rent," said Darien to Serena.

"You're lucky, usually it takes a lot longer then this. You are lucky that they liked you," replied Serena. She started to gather her things, as she did she simply smiled to her self for now that Darien got the house she wouldn't have to see him any more, she was done. Once she was done gathering her things she was about to say good-bye when she noticed that Darien was gone. Serena got annoyed. "He could have at least said bye…wait what do I care for?" She got her purse and papers and was about to open the door when she heard Darien's voice, "Leaving with out saying good-bye?"

She turned around and saw him walking towards her. "I though you left."

"Nope, I'm still here. Um thanks Serena."

"For what?"

"For finding this house for me, I really like it."

"Oh your welcome. I was just doing my job. Well good-bye Darien."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah…there's nothing left for me here. My job is almost done. I just have to file these papers and have my secretary send you the copy. I'm glad that you liked the house. It's a very pretty one."

Just as Serena was about to turn around Darien said, "Wait before you leave I want to thank you."

_He wants to thank me? How does he want to thank me?_ "Thank me? You don't have to do that. For me, just knowing that my clients are happy is all the thanks I need."

"But I want to thank you. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have found this house."

"If you really want to then go for it but it really isn't necessary."

"Then it looks like I am going to go for it. What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Um eat something and then go to sleep."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to this fair that I saw when I was coming down here. I'm sure that there's food and that can be my way of thanking you."

"A fair?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you've had a long day and I think you need a little bit of fun."

"You're not kidding are you? You really want to take me to the fair."

"Yup so do you accept or do I have to think of some other way to thank you?"

_Ok Serena, just say no thanks and just leave. _"Um ok, I don't see why not?" _… Since when did my 'no' in my mind become a 'yes' in reality?_

"Great then we should go now before it gets late. We can take my car."

"NO. I'll meet you there. I know what fair you mean."

"Are you sure? I mean we could just take my car."

"Positive."

"I'll meet you in the entrance ok." Serena opened the door of the house and walked out. She quickly got inside her car and left

Back inside, Darien just chuckled. He was happy that Serena said yes because in reality he didn't know what he would do if she said no. He locked the door and started to follow the same road that Serna left in.

* * *

Serena arrived at the fair in 10 minutes. She turned off her car and just stared at the fair. It was a medium size fair but it was very bright. She heard people laughing, people screaming, she heard their happiness. She had no idea why she said yes to Darien but it didn't matter now, she said yes and now she had to spend time with him. A small sigh escaped her mouth as she got out of her car. The salty air hit her face. _Well at least I'll have the sea air to keep me calm. Thank god the fair is next to the ocean. _

"Hey."

Serena turned around and saw Darien walking towards her. All she could do is smile at him. No words could come out for a moment.

"Ready to go inside?"

She looked at her self and remembered that she was in a business outfit and Darien was in jeans and a t-shirt. "I guess so," she said softly, "We are going to stick out. I'm in my business outfit and…well ok I guess I'M going to stick out."

Darien chuckled, "It's ok. As long as you don't wear your jacket you wont stick out that much. Now come on put your jacket in your car and lets go."

Serena did as he said. Once she was ready they both walked inside the fair. Darien paid for the entrance and got twenty-five dollars worth of tickets.

"You seriously bought tickets?" asked Serena as Darien walked towards her with orange tickets in his hands.

"Yeah, what kind of person goes to the fair and doesn't ride the rides?"

"The kind that are adults with out kids and who are only at the fair to eat."

"Aw come on Serena, I just bought twenty-five dollars worth of tickets."

"TWENTY-FIVE!"

"Yeah so ready?"

"I guess since you already bought them but can we eat first?"

"Of course. Come on."

As Serena and Darien walked to the food area she felt awkward. She couldn't believe that she was with Darien at the fair and he was being nice. She knew if it was the other way around she would be a bitch to him. _What the hell? Why is he being nice? _

"How about a corndog?"

"Huh?" Serena stared at Darien.

"A corndog. I hadn't had one in years."

"Um yeah sure."

"You don't have to get one if you don't want one. We can keep looking for something else to eat."

"No. Actually that sounds really good. I can't remember the last time I had one either."

Darien smiled. "Ok then, why don't you go find somewhere to sit while I go and get them."

"Ok." Serena looked for a place to sit. Everywhere she looked people were sitting in every place possible. _Ok come on. Why is there nowhere to sit? _She looked all around her and couldn't find a spot.

"We can sit under that tree, if you don't mind getting your dress a little bit dirty."

"Darien, um I guess." They waked to the tree and sat down. Serena sat across from him; she didn't want to be so close to him.

"Ok so if my memory is still good, you don't like diet soda, right?" questioned Darien, "Or did that change?"

Serena gave a soft smile, "Yeah, I still hate diet soda."

"Ok then. So which drink would you like? Coke or Raspberry Ice Tea? Wait before you answer my question I think you are going to pick the ice tea, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I still remember things that you like."

"Oh." For a few seconds they said nothing. The idea to Serena that he still remembered hurt her but she didn't show it. "Ok well here is your drink and your corndog," said Darien after the silence got weird.

"Thanks."

They ate in silence. Neither of them said anything. Darien wanted to start a conversation but something within him held him from saying anything. He simply stared at Serena every once in a while. He couldn't believe how much she hadn't really changed but even though physically she hadn't really changed he knew that mentally she had changed.

"That was so good," said Serena as she finished her last piece of corndog.

Darien took his last bit as well before he answered Serena. "I'm glad that you liked it. It was really good. It's been years since I had one."

"Thank you for the drink and the corndog."

"Your welcome. Here I'll go and throw the trash away.

Serena handed him the trash.

"Say do you want more Ice Tea?" asked Darien.

"No thank you."

"Ok then." Darien got up from the floor and Serena followed him. She waited for him to return.

"Ok now that we are fed, how about we ride the Ferris Wheel?"

"The Ferris Wheel?"

"Yeah."

"Ok sure. Why not?" _Ok Serena just relax, stop being so up tight._

"Great. Come on lets go I think it's this way."

"Really? No way! I wouldn't have guessed. Since it is so hard to find," said Serena sarcastically

Darien laughed, "Wow, since when did you become so sarcastic?"

Serena didn't reply. "Lets just go."

"Whatever you say, Serena."

They waited in the Ferris Wheel line for a short while. Serena started to be her old self. Serena entered the gondolas first and then Darien joined her. For the first time since Darien had returned into her life, she didn't care that they were so close. It was a familiar feeling and she didn't mind it whatsoever. But for Darien it was a different story. Being so close to her made him want to hold her hand, to kiss her. It was killing him but he knew he had to be strong. When they reached the top, Serena couldn't believe how pretty the view was. The view made her smile.

"The ocean is so calm tonight," said Darien.

"Yes, yes it is. I just wished that the clouds wouldn't cover the moon up."

"Yeah me too but its still a pretty view up here."

They went around the Ferris Wheel for around four times. Once it was their turn to get off, Darien stepped out and held his hand out for Serena; she took it with out thinking about it; they both felt their hands tingle. Serena then quickly took her hand away from his; Darien couldn't help but smile.

"Hey do you think they have bumper cars?" asked Serena.

"Um, I'm not sure but we can ask."

"Ok then lets go use those tickets. Come one lets go!" Serena then pulled Darien from his arm. Darien was confused. One moment she was quiet and then in the next she was the Serena he remembered but he stopped caring because if she was acting like her old self, it would be easier for him to get to her and that is what he wanted. But a part of him wasn't glad because of that reason. The other part of him was happy because he had wondered where the old Serena, his Serena, was at and now he was happy to see her back.

As the night passed by, they went on the bumper cars, on the "tea cups", on a scary ride that just made Serena and Darien laugh for it wasn't scary for them at all, and they went on many more rides until they had no more tickets.

"I can't believe that we used up all the tickets," sighed Serena.

"We can get more if you like, Serena."

"No its ok. I'm fine. Oh my gosh its been so long since I have been in a fair. I forgot how much fun they are."

"Yeah me too. Say would you like ice cream?"

"Oh Darien, you don't have too. This was a big enough thank you already."

"So you do want Ice Cream?"

Serena just laughed, "Yes but its ok."

"Then I'll be right back then, just stay here ok."

"Ok." Serena just stood there smiling. She was happy. She hadn't enjoyed her self like today in the longest time. _It's been so long. I'm so happy that I can enjoy my self like this with Darien. It's just like old times. Except if it was like old times Darien and I would be holding hands and would be kissing…Ok I should stop thinking about that._

"Is you favorite still strawberry?"

Serena stopped thinking and looked at Darien, who was holding two ice cream cones. "Um yes and no."

"Huh?"

Serena laughed, "I still love strawberry but I love mocha ice cream too."

"Really? Well that's interesting."

"How?"

"Because that's my favorite now. Well here you go strawberry for the lovely real estate agent."

Serena laughed, "Thank you." She took the ice cream cone out of his hands.

"Hey Darien?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we walk along the sea?"

Her questioned surprised Darien. "If you want too but your wearing heels?"

"Yes, I do if you don't mind and I can simply carry my shoes."

"Ok, if that's what you want."

The ocean wasn't far away from the fair; it was just a few feet away. The instant that Serena's shoes walked on sand she stopped and took them off and continued eating her ice cream. Darien just followed.

"So you're not going to take your shoes off?" asked Serena

"No. I'll be fine."

"I see that you finished your ice cream, chocolate right?"

"Of course. Remember that one time when we fought over who loved chocolate the most?"

Serena just laughed. "Oh my gosh, I forgot about that. We got so mad at each other, it was crazy."

Darien was now laughing too. "Yeah but at the end of the day I got you a whole box a chocolates and you got me a big chocolate Hershey Kiss."

"Yeah," sighed Serena. She finished her ice cream. She felt peaceful, safe. She forgot that Darien was the one that made her feel those things but the one feeling she wanted to feel was love. The one thing she knew she wasn't going to get she wanted. They walked slowly along the seashore. The salty winter air hit their faces but neither cared. For a moment Serena wanted to hold Darien's hand and telling him that she loved him but she knew that she couldn't do that. Darien was feeling the same thing too, wanting the same thing.

"Serena," said softly.

"Hmm."

"Why did you want to walk along the seashore?"

Serena stopped and looked out into the ocean, "I don't know really. I just wanted to. It's going to sound weird but it felt like the ocean wanted me to walk next to it. I know it sounds weird but yeah…"

"It's been a while since I have walked on the seashore. I've been so busy."

"I know how you feel. I may live here in Long Beach but it's been a long time since I've walked next to the ocean."

Serena turned so she could look at Darien. She smiled at him. She wanted to kiss him but knew it wouldn't be a great idea. "Say Darien, wanna have a race?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you, me, race."

"You mean running?"

"No, I mean flying…of course running?" Serena used her foot to make a starting line. "Ok this is the starting line and that rock over there is what we need to touch to win."

Darien chuckled, "Ok what do you get if you win?"

_A kiss from you. _"An ice cream cone but from Cold Stone."

"And if I win?"

"Well what do you want?"

_You._ "Hmm well Andrew's leaving with Mina to Cancun and I need help moving."

"Ok so if you win I'll help you move."

"Ok deal."

"You do remember that I was a track star right, Serena?"

"Yeah but that means bull. Ok on the count of three. Ok one, two and HEY NOT FAIR!"

Darien started running before Serena counted to three. He could hear Serena yelling at him for cheating. It made him laugh. He touched the rock before Serena could. He turned to face Serena; she was coming right at him. "Serena, what are you-"

Serena tackled him to the ground. "You are a big FAT CHEATER!"

Darien opened his eyes and saw Serena sitting right on top of him. It brought back memories that he loved to remember. He was thankful that she was sitting above his waist because if she wasn't, she would have gotten a surprise.

"That was so NOT FAIR!"

Darien just laughed, "It was so fair. Looks like I have a moving buddy."

"No, you cheated. REMATCH!"

"Hey you said track was bull so no."

"So not fair!" whined Serena. Serena noticed that she was sitting on top of Darien. She blushed; Darien noticed, so she quickly got off.

Darien just smiled. Serena just laid down next to him. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok but seriously I think your going to leave a bruise with that tackle you gave me."

"Yeah right. Ok so when are you moving into the house?"

"Well all of my stuff arrived from New York already but I don't get a day off until Saturday. So Saturday morning ok with you?"

"I guess," sighed Serena, "What time?"

"Um lets say ten o'clock."

"Fine, I guess. So not fair," pouted Serena.

They both stared at the cloudy sky; neither said anything. The moment for both of them was almost perfect. It felt like old times when they used to spend nights laying on the grass or sand, looking up at the night sky. It was almost perfect; the only thing that was different was that Serena's head wasn't on top of Darien's chest.

"What time is it?" whispered Serena.

"Well according to the clouds…"

"I'm serious."

"Ok then according to my cell phone its 11:30 pm."

"Oh my gosh." Serena quickly stood up and brushed off the sand out of her outfit and her hair.

"What's wrong?" asked Darien.

"I didn't think it was that late."

Darien sat up. "Its only 11:30."

"Yeah ok maybe for you it's early but it's late for me. I still need to do some paperwork for other clients and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Shit!"

"Oh I see."

"Ok well I have to go. Thanks for tonight. I had fun."

"No problem. I should walk you to your car."

"No. It's ok. Enjoy the ocean. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's dark."

"Yes." Serena grabbed her shoes. "Good night and thank you," she whispered.

"Good night and your welcome," Darien whispered back with a smile.

Serena smiled back at him. She then started to walk away from him. _This is not good._ She thought. _I'm supposed to be staying away from him. What am I going to do? It feels so right when I'm with him…Ugh I HATE THIS! _

Darien just watched her go like he did eight years ago accept that this time she said good night instead of good-bye. He sighed. He knew spending time with Serena was a good thing because it would get him closer to her and his plan would have a good chance but the more he was with Serena, the more he wanted her. He felt like it was old times. The two of them enjoying life, the only difference was that they were older and they weren't together. "This is going to be had. If only I didn't love her then this would be a whole lot easier but even though I bet I would probably fall for her. Damn it!" Darien laid back down on the sand and looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. "I hate this."

* * *

Sorry for the ultra long wait. I was busy. Ugh school started, how much fun is that? Believe it or not, Chapter 9 is almost done (I still need to see how I'm going to end the chapter). I just need to finish it and then type it on the computer. With chapter 9 almost done, this means this story is about to end. I'm thinking this story will probably have 11 chapters, no more then that. But it all depends on how I plan to end the story. The only problem I have for the last few chapters is how to end it? Should I end it with Serena telling him the truth and them making up or should I have it end with Darien's plan working and him having kill her heart? I don't know what I'm going to do but I'll figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9: Moving Day

Ok yeah really long time since I updated… ok so here is why I didn't update sooner. I was voted to be flute section leader again and also became the band staff president, I became the yearbook editor for my school, and the most important I lost the notebook that had chapters 9-11…so yeah. I was busy and I just found time to rewrite this story in my computer classes. So yeah I'm sorry. But hey life gets in the way, it really does. ^_^

Enjoy

Oh there's going to be regular _italic _writing means thinking and _'italic' _writing that has the little things on top of the word (yeah if I use them like that are they still called apostrophes?) well anyway they mean dreaming so yeah, I'll shut up so you can read.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Moving Day**

It was Friday and Serena was in her office doing paperwork for a new house that she was hired to sell. As she did her paper worked she couldn't help but be excited that it was Friday because that would mean that tomorrow would be Saturday and that meant that she would be able to see Darien. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling happy but she just couldn't help it. She was even rethinking her decision about him but she knew she shouldn't take her new feelings so far. For she had just spent a single night with Darien, just a night and it was spent as friends.

"Serena."

Serena looked up and saw Molly standing in front of her. "Molly, don't you know how to knock?"

"Well I'm sorry boss lady but I just wanted to give you your lunch so here you go." Molly handed her a Subway bag and a bottle of water. Serena took the items that Molly handed her. "Thanks but why did you get me lunch?"

Molly sat down on one of Serena's chairs. "Well you seemed busy and I know how much you hate to go and get lunch when you have stuff to do so yeah."

"Oh, thanks then."

"No problem boss."

"What are you doing this weekend?" asked Serena just before she took a bite of her sandwich. "Oh nothing really. I have to go to my sister's wedding. Ugh I'm so dreading it. My mom's going to be bitching at me on why I'm not married and my sister who is younger then me is getting married. You doing anything Serena or are you doing the same thing as always?"

Serena placed her sandwich down, "Huh? What do you mean the same thing as always?"

"Well you do the same thing over and over. On Saturdays you sleep in then you do laundry, then clean your car and house and after that you go to the gym, take a shower, watch TV and then fall asleep. Then on Sundays you also sleep in, do some shopping, read, go on the Internet, watch TV, and then visit or parents or your brother. And you don't do those things unless, the girls ask you go to go out but you usually say no or you have to show some houses but other then that you really do the same thing over and over."

"Oh my gosh. I don't do that every weekend."

"Yes you do. Like I said except if the girls ask you out or you go to show houses."

"I really have being doing that every weekend!"

"Yup."

"Well not this weekend. I'm helping Darien move."

"Wait what? What do you mean your going to help him? Didn't you say that you were going to forget about him?"

"I am its just that he needs help moving and with Andrew is gone and he really doesn't have anyone else to help him."

"Um Serena, couldn't he just hire someone to help him?"

"I guess…"

"Well then aren't you such a good person, Serena?"

"Yeah I know. I'm such a good person," said Serena before she started to eat her sandwich.

"Yes, yes you are," laughed Molly, "Well I'll leave you with your paper work and sandwich."

Serena just nodded her head and continued doing her paper work."

* * *

It was a cloudy Saturday morning and Serena was still sound asleep. She was dreaming about Darien and the good old times they had together but as she dreamed the sound of the constriction works outside her apartment building woke her up. Serena opened her eyes and just stared at her clock that showed it was 8:35 am. "Ugh, its too god damn early to be getting up on a Saturday morning," she said with a sleepy voice. As she kept complaining she started getting dressed. She grabbed a sky blue t-shirt and some short shorts. Pulled her long hair into a ponytail, sprayed a little bit of Cherry Blossom body spray, grabbed her purse and keys, and an apple and left her apartment.

She arrived at the beach house around 9:05 am. She stepped out of the car and saw that the moving truck and Darien's car was already there. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door; which was open. "Hello?" she said. An echo replied. "Darien are you in here," she said after the echo.

"Serena, is that you?" Darien replied but it sounded distant.

"Yeah, where are you?" asked Serena.

"I'm up stairs, I'll be down in a minute. Help your self to some coffee and donuts."

"Ok," shouted Serena back. She looked around and saw that everything that belonged to the Boswell's was gone. _Wow that was fast. Didn't think the Boswell's would take everything so quickly._ She entered the kitchen and saw the coffee and donuts sitting on top of the table. She opened the donut box and found six sugar donuts, four chocolate covered donuts and 2 powdered donuts. _Oh my gosh, he got my favorite…mmm sugar donuts…and his favorite…did he really remember that sugar donuts are my favorite? No, he couldn't have…could he? _

"Good morning, Serena." _Ugh does she have to look good in everything? _

Serena turned around and saw Darien standing in front of her, shirtless with gym shorts. _Damn him and his body! _"And good morning to you," replied Serena, "Looks like you've been here for a while already."

"Yeah, I've been here since 6 am."

"Then why did you ask me to come at nine then?"

"Well because I need more help with unpacking then getting stuff out of the truck and I need help on how I'm going to put everything together and how I'm going to design it. I'm not so great in that area."

"Oh ok then. Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I didn't really have to."

Serena rolled her eyes; she picked up a sugar donut and took a bite out of it. "Then how in the hell was your apartment designed in New York? Did you hire a designer or something?" she said after she finished her first bite of her donut.

"I had a friend who wanted to design it so he fixed my apartment up for me."

"Oh."

"Yeah…so I'm just going to finish taking the stuff out of the truck and if you can start unpacking the boxes that are here in the kitchen, that would be great."

"Yeah sure." Darien left and Serena started to finish her donut slowly. She was glad that she was going to be unpacking the boxes in the kitchen; she didn't feel like being next to Darien with out his shirt off.

Two hours passed by and everything was going well. Darien had finished taking the boxes out of the truck and was now taking some of the boxes upstairs. While Serena was still unpacking the kitchen boxes since she went out and helped take boxes out of the truck for a while.

As Serena was unpacking, Darien entered the kitchen. "Hey why don't you turn on the radio? It's too quiet here. Its kind of creepy."

"Well I don't know where it is. If I knew where it was then I would have."

"Ok then I'll just go and find it and put it in the living room. Wow your almost kind of done here."

"Yup. I would have never thought that you would have so many kitchen appliances."

"Yeah, I do have a lot. Well I do cook now since I was forced by some friends in college to take a cooking class. Maybe I can cook for you one of these days?"

"Um…yeah," Serena said slowly.

"Ok well I'm going to go upstairs and see if the radio isn't up there and I'll just put it in the living room."

"Yeah sure."

Darien left Serena alone in the kitchen once again. Serena started to unpack one of the last boxes when she started to hear music playing from the living room. Serena started to hum to the songs. "Ok, lets see I need to finish unpacking the mugs in this box and then I'm almost done," she said to her self. As she started to take the newspaper off the mugs, a familiar song started to play on the radio. At first, she didn't seem to know where she knew the song from but as the song started to sing the lyrics she froze. She couldn't believe that THAT song was playing on the radio, she just stood there trembling; listening to the music.

In the years to come  
Will you think about these moments that we shared

In THE years to come  
Are you gonna think it over  
And how we lived each day with no regrets

Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you

Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart,

Darien was coming down the stairs when he heard the radio; he too froze. He would never admit it but the song that was playing was the song he listened to long ago when Serena left him. So naturally all the memories of eight years ago ran through his head.

In a year from now  
Maybe there'll be thing we'll wish we'd never said

In a year from now  
Maybe we'll see each other  
Standing on the same street corner though it rains

Each and every end is always written in the stars  
If only I could stop the world  
I'd make this last

Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts in your heart,  
is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts,  
is the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye (so say goodbye)  
But don't you cry  
'CAUSE true love never dies

_Why is this song playing? It's so old. _Serena wanted to run to the radio and turn it off but she couldn't move. The song was killing her. It was the song that helped her make her final design about Darien eight years ago.

And when you need my arms to run into  
I'll comfort you  
Nothing will ever change the way I feel

Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts in your heart,  
is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts,  
is the only way now for you and me  
Though it's the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every day  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Because a true love never dies

The song finally ended and once Darien collected all of his thoughts and placed them back into the back of his brain he finished walking down the stairs and changed the radio station; he didn't want to have the song come up again. "That was weird. The song is too old to be on the radio." He realized that it was too quiet even though the radio was playing so he decided to go and check on Serena. When he entered the kitchen he found Serena frozen and trembling. "Serena?" he said softly.

No response came from Serena.

"Serena, are you ok?" Darien placed his hand on Serena's shoulder, which made her jump and drop the mug she was holding.

"Huh?" Serena looked at Darien and then looked down and saw that she dropped the mug. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She quickly started to pick up the big shattered pieces.

"Its ok." Darien started to help her clean up. "But are you ok? You were trembling."

"Uh, I was? Oh um it was because um a-a spider was um in front o-of me and I freaked out. That's all."

"Oh, well where is it?" asked Darien.

"Gone. I'm going to go and find the broom. She left to the living room where she saw the broom when she entered the house. When she reentered the kitchen Darien was holding a trash bag. They cleaned up the mess and Serena kept apologizing and Darien kept saying that it was ok. When they finished Darien helped Serena unpack the mugs; they finished within a few minutes.

"Ok, looks like we are done here," said Darien, "We should go and unpack the boxes in the living room."

"If that is what you want to do next then ok. You're the boss today," responded Serena.

"Serena, are you sure you're ok? You look kind of pale right now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just go." Serena walked to the living room nervously; Darien followed her. All that Serena wanted to do is to forget about the song. They started to unpack the living room boxes. She was thankful that Darien changed the radio station. She sat down on the sofa that Darien brought in. He handed her a box and asked her to carefully take the picture frames out of the box.

As she took the picture frames out, she kind of hoped that she would find a picture of him and her. She found pictures of the ocean, mountains, the sky, and a few pictures of him and Andrew. She carefully took the last picture frame out of the box and unwrapped it; she smiled at the picture that was in the frame. It was a picture of Darien's parents with him and her at their high school graduation. She had forgotten how much Darien looked like his father. She knew that he would look just like him in the future, handsome. Serena took her eyes of the picture and looked at Darien, "How's your dad, Darien?" asked she softly. Darien looked at her and then looked away. "His um, his gone," he responded in a whisper.

"What do you mean gone?"

Darien, who was sitting on the floor, stood up and took the picture out of Serena's hands and walked a few feet away from her. "He died a few weeks after I graduated from N.Y.U."

Serena felt tears forming in her eyes. "No, he couldn't have. He…he…"

"He was killed in a car accident. Some teenager was drunk and hit him when he was driving home. The damn teenager lived. He only broke his leg and arm but my dad didn't make it. He died in the hospital with my mom by his side; I wasn't able get to the hospital fast enough," Darien's voice started to crack, "She said that his last words were that he loved her and me and that he wanted us to live happy without him and that he will always be with us. That someday she and him would be together again."

Tears fell from both Darien's and Serena's eyes. "Oh my gosh, Darien. I'm so sorry." Serena walked over to Darien and placed her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his back. "I'm sure that you miss him deeply. I remember how much your father meant to you."

Darien couldn't believe that her hands were on him, he wanted to smile but the pain of his father was too hurtful. With one of his hands he place it over hers while the other one held onto the picture. "I only came back to California because my mother needs me. If it weren't for my mother, I would have never stepped foot in California again."

When Darien said those words, it kind of pained her. For those words clearly meant that he really never intended to see her ever again. She took her arms off Darien and walked to the sofa, drying her tears. Darien wished that's she hadn't taken her arms off him but he knew that she would have done it sooner or later after all she only hugged him was because she felt sorry for him.

"I wish I would have known about this," said Serena, "I loved him like a father. He was such a nice, sweet man."

Darien placed the photograph on top of the chimney and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you like, one day I'll take you to my mom's house. His ashes are there so you can see him if you would like."

"Ok, thank you." Serena wiped away some of the tears that escaped her eyes once again.

"Come one lets get back to work. I know the sky is a bit gloomy today but we shouldn't be," said Darien.

Serena agreed and decided to get back to unpacking. As she worked, Darien just smiled. He was happy that Serena still cared for his father for his father loved her like the daughter he never had.

An hour passed by and they were almost done unpacking the living room boxes when Serena's stomach growled. "I think someone is hungry," laughed Darien.

Serena just blushed.

"Well how do you feel about In & Out burgers for lunch?" asked Darien.

"I think that would be amazing."

Darien laughed, "Ok then, I'll be back soon ok." He got off the floor and went up stairs.

"Where are you going? In & Out is not upstairs," shouted Serena.

"If only it was but I need a shirt! I can't go out without a shirt," he shouted back. A few minutes passed and Darien was went downstairs and shouted to Serena that he wouldn't take long.

Serena started to unpack the last box in the living room and placed it where she thought it belonged. She yawned and realized how tired she really was so she laid down on the sofa and just simply closed her eyes and fell asleep.

'_Serena sat on the park bench, as she looked at the green grass in front of her that was being softly blown at by the wind. She was drying the soft tears that ran down her face. 'I can't believe that I'm really going to do this but it's for the best right?' she thought. She stood up and looked around, hoping that he would come so she would be able to get it over quickly and be done with it and everything. The park was quiet, no one in sight and for that she was thankful for she didn't want anyone to see them when she ended it. All of a sudden she felt two warm arms surround her from behind, "Hey."_

"_Hey, your self," she said as she tried to not show that she was crying. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." 'How am I going to be able to go without your warmth? Your smile, your kisses, your touch?' she thought _

"_Come on, tell me what's wrong?" _

"_NOTHING! So stop asking." Serena pulled away from Darien and turned to face him. _

"_Ok, if nothing is wrong then would you care to tell me why you sound like you've been crying? Serena, I know you. You can't hide your feelings from me so just tell me or at least tell me why you asked me to come here?" said a worried Darien._

"_You really want to know why I asked you to be here? Do you REALLY?" asked Serena as she was trying her hardest to hold back her tears._

"_Yeah, I would. I mean that would be nice since you are acting weird."_

'_Ok, come on Serena. You can do this you can do it' "Darien I-I…"_

"_You, what?"_

_Serena took a big breath, "Its over." _

"_Serena, what's over?" Darien asked carefully. _

"_ITS OVER! You and me. US! Its over."_

"_Sere-"_

"_I don't love you! I don't think I ever did, I think I just said I love you because you did. Ok so go to N.Y.U and just leave me alone. I don't want you near me. The best thing for you to do is to LEAVE! Go to N.Y.U and never ever talk to me again. I'm sorry but I just don't love you. Ok so just go and don't go to U.C.L.A just leave!" Serena ran away as fast as she could when she finished. She just ran and ran, never looking back. _

_Serena stopped to catch her breath. Tears were streaming down her face and her breath was short and it was hard to breathe. Her heart was racing and not just because she ran but because it was in pain. She dropped to the ground and looked behind her to see if he had followed her; he didn't. She had hopped that maybe he would have seen past her lying about not loving him and would have chased after her. She slowly got up and started to walk, nothing mattered now, it was over and all she could do is cry._

Serena opened her eyes; tears escaped her eyes. "Why?" she whispered, "Why did I have to dream about that day? Why can't it just leave me alone?" She stared at ceiling as she dried the tears. She slowly turned to her side and realized that she wasn't home. She quickly got up and remembered where she was. It was dark outside and the clock that laid on the table read, 8 o'clock. "Crap!" She looked around and realized that Darien was nowhere in sight. "Darien? Where are you?" She got no response so she decided to get a water bottle before she continued to look for him.

As she opened a water bottle the house phone started to ring. She was going to go to the living room to pick it up but remembered that it wasn't her house so she just went back to the couch and ignored it until the person that called left a message. "Hey Darien its Andrew, hope that your having fun moving your shit. Well I don't think I'll be home soon. Mina and her cousins are fighting and I think the wedding might take a while for it to happen. So many chicks over here dude but yeah it's not a sin to look right? Well I should go oh and call me back; I want to hear about how your stupid plan about having Serena fall in love with you and then breaking her heart is going. I still think that has to be the dumbest plan but hey your life dude. Give me a call, later."

Serena just stared at the answering machine. _Fall in love with him? Break my heart? A plan? Oh god, what an idiot I am. No wonder he has been so nice to me, its part of his plan. I broke his heart so now he has to break mine…doesn't he know that its already broken!!!!!_ Serena held her tears in, there was no point in crying, all her hopes she had where fake for she was starting to believe that maybe just maybe there was a way for her to be with him again, that maybe he still loved her but now she knew she was wrong. She got up and started to look for her bag, she wanted to leave immediately but as she searched for her bag she heard a noise. "Hello? Darien, are you there?" Serena left the search for her bag and started to walk to the backyard, where she believed that the noise came from. Walking slowly, she reached the backyard and stood next to the pool; there was no one in sight, the pool was empty as was the Jacuzzi, there was no one. "HEY YOU WOKE UP!" shouted a voice.

The voice scared Serena causing her to jump making Serena fall into the pool. Serena tried to swim up to the surface but as she tried she felt a hand grab a hold of her hand and pull her up. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." She said coughing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok," she kept coughing.

Darien hit her back, trying to help her get the water out. "Ok, ok stop hitting," she coughed.

"Sorry."

"Ok, ok I think I'll live."

"Good." Serena then realized that she and Darien where in the pool alone and she just wasn't next to Darien but was in his arms. She looked up and saw his face; his eyes seemed to be filled with worry. "Are you sure your ok, Serena?" he said quietly as he stared right into her eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered. Serena wanted to look away but she couldn't, she was too close from him. "How long did I sleep?"

"A few hours. I got back and you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up for you seemed so peaceful."

"Oh." Serena felt her face lean closer and closer to his; his was doing the same thing. Before she knew it their faces were just centimeters apart and just as she felt Darien begin to close the little space between them she pulled away. "Um, ok well I have to go." She said very nervously, "I have something to do something tomorrow early in the morning and I really should be getting home. Ok so bye." Serena swam to the edge of the pool and got out. It didn't matter to her that the cold wind hit her body; she just wanted to get the hell out of Darien's house. She spotted her bag, grabbed it and walked to the door. Just before she reached the doorknob, she felt Darien's hand take a hold of her arm.

She turned around, "What?"

He let go of her arm and with a very serious voice he said, "Did you ever love me?"

"What? Ok, look I have to get going I-"

"Just answer the damn question, Serena."

"And that question would be what, Darien?" said Serena annoyed.

"Did you ever love me?"

"My god Darien, just leave the past in the past and just look towards the future. Why in hell are you even asking me this?"

"DID YOU OR DIDN'T YOU?" Darien shouted.

"What does it matter now? But if you must know then no I didn't. I don't think I did at least not in the same way you did. That's why I ended it. There was no point in having you think that I was in love with you so I ended it."

"Your such a bitch," said Darien darkly.

_Even now you can't see that I don't mean it, maybe its better this way. If you truly loved me back then and even now, you could have seen past my lying. _"Me? I'm the BITCH? Well at least I'm not the jackass."

"ME? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO SAID I LOVE YOU AND DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"THAT WAS EIGHT FUCKEN YEARS AGO GET OVER IT AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS ACTING LIKE A FUCKEN TEENAGER!"

"Really? HOW?"

"You're big plan."

"What?"

"Don't act stupid, Darien. Your little plan to make me fall in love with you and then break my heart. Did you really think that would work? God what are you 16 years old?"

"How d-"

"You can thank Andrew. He left you a little voice mail on your answering machine. If I didn't love you then, WHAT IN THE HELL MADE YOU THINK I WOULD LOVE YOU NOW?"

"Your such a-"

"A bitch? Well if I'm a bitch then you're a fucken JACKASS! Have a great FUCKEN LIFE, DARIEN!" Serena opened the front door and stormed out.

"YEAH WELL YOU TOO!" shouted Darien. Darien locked his door and watched Serena leave just like he did all those years ago. He watched her get in her car and drive off. He was mad, really mad. Mad that Andrew called and screwed things up, mad that Serena really never loved him but most of all mad at himself. He was so sick of thinking that Serena would love him, that maybe they could start over; he just wanted to move on now. Darien turned off all the lights and went up stairs to his new room. He dried off, since he was still wet from jumping into the pool, got dry clothes and just sat on one of the boxes and just sighed. "Why is it that no matter how much you hurt me, I still love you Serena?" he pondered, "I should hate you right now, more then I ever did and yet I really don't. Am I just that blind? Why can't I just move on and leave you in my past? Great now I'm talking to myself…this is just great." He looked out the window and saw that dark rain clouds had now covered the sky and he heard thunder. "Well doesn't this seem to fit my mood?"

* * *

"It's going to rain and there's thunder…this fits my mood perfectly." Serena was sitting on her couch, looking at the dark sky. She felt like crying but no more tears would come out but the pain was there, all of it. "I can't keep living like this? How much more of this can I take?" Serena sighed and just looked at the sky. "If he truly loved me, he would have seen past my lying…maybe I just became a great liar that its impossible for people to tell? Ugh, who am I kidding, I suck at lying well except on this subject…he hates me. I guess I got what I wanted." Serena got up from her couch and walked outside to her balcony. She looked up and raindrops started to fall down upon her and upon the city. "I guess if I can't cry, the sky will cry for me."

* * *

Yay I updated! Lol well there you go that's chapter nine! Hoped you guys liked it. ^_^ Lyrics are from the song "Say GoodBye" by S Club


	10. Chapter 10: I Love You

Yay I updated after like a thousand years!

* * *

**Chapter 10: I love you.**

It had been three days since Serena walked out of Darien's life once again. Within those three days Serena's life had pretty much gone back to normal, the only difference was that Serena hadn't though about Darien at all, not even once. There was no point, no hope, all she wanted now was to move on but actually do it this time. No longer did she want to live in the past, the future is where she wanted to be. As she sat in her leather chair, in her office desk, she typed in some work. Though she was working very hard on not thinking about Darien, she still felt a little depressed but she couldn't help it but it was ok with her because she knew that she would fix that sooner or later.

Molly walked in her office and placed some files on Serena's desk and sat down on one of Serena's chairs. "There are the files you wanted signed from the Shields contract with the beach house. All the papers have been signed and I have a copy of them in my computer. You know the beach house you got him is very pretty. Can't believe you got it at that price."

Serena looked away from her computer and took the files Molly left on her desk and placed it all the way on the bottom of more piles she had. "Thank you. You can go now," said Serena in a bossy way as she once again paid attention to her computer.

"Geez, someone's in a bossy mood today. Serena you don't have that many file to do…so like just chill out. You've been working non-stop. It's driving me crazy!"

"Molly, I'm a business owner. I have work to do so if you could kindly leave my office…"

"OK FINE! Pretend you don't care about what happened on Saturday."

"I'm not pretending. I just don't care anymore. I'm sick of it. I'm tired of it. I need to get a life Molly."

"But you lo-"

"No. No more. I'm done so unless you have something to ask me about work you should get back to work, please." Serena returned her attention to the work she was doing. Molly simply nodded her head and let a small sigh escape her mouth as she left Serena's office.

* * *

As Darien sat at a table in the hospital cafeteria, he slowly mixed the two spoons of sugar in his office. It had been four days since the Saturday he talked to Serena but unlike the past eight years, he didn't really think about her within those few days. He was too upset, too busy to even think about her as much. It took all of his strength to not think about her like he sued to but it made him feel much more alone then he already was.

"Hey you." Darien looked up and saw Stacy standing next to him. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, not at all."

Stacy pulled a chair out of a nearby table and sat across from Darien. "Haven't seen you around in a while," said Darien.

"Yeah, I know. I've been too busy with school. Big research paper on the human heart. Why, did you miss me?"

"A bit," laughed Darien.

"Aw the big smart man missed the little college student," laughed Stay, "Well I can see why. I'm just awesome. That's why you missed me."

"Well doesn't someone have a big head?"

"Hey, I do not have a big head. I'm just stating a fact."

"Right." Darien started to take a drink from his coffee when he noticed that Stacy was just staring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable because she was a pretty girl and if she liked him, he knew there would be a problem. He placed his coffee mug back onto the table and said. "Mind if I ask why you are staring at me?"

"What's wrong?" asked Stacy.

"Huh?"

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset?"

"Liar. Why are you lying to me? I can tell that you are upset."

"…Really? How?"

"Because I'm awesome, that's why. So do I have to guess then if you are not going to tell me?"

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine, really. I'm a bit tired but that's all."

"And the lying continues. Ok I'll tell you wants wrong with me, then you can tell me what's wrong with you."

"But there's n-"

"Ok, so I'm debating with myself if I should break up with my boyfriend an-"

"Why?"

"Well you see he goes to college in Arizona and its hard to have a relationship when we are not even in the same state and like how do I know if he is really doing what he says he is?"

"Stacy, it's a little thing called trust. Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah I have. Ever heard that men his age have hormones that are crazy? And before you start saying 'Well if he loves you…' let me just say this; I really don't know if he loves me, I DON'T even know if I love him."

"Have you guys said 'I love you' to one another?"

"Yeah, we've been going out for two years but like how is love supposed to feel and I don't think what I have is love at all at least not in a way it should be."

"Well real love is supposed to feel like nothing else you have ever felt. Like if it was only you and that person in the world, it wouldn't matter because no one else matters. You can't possibly think of not being with them and you want to do all you can to make them happy even if it means doing some of the things they like to do when you don't. It's kind of heard to explain but it just feels different then anything else."

Stacy just stared at him.

"What?" asked Darien.

"Darien, are you gay?" asked Stacy.

"WHAT? NO, where did you come up with that?"

"Well it's just that I've never heard say straight man say that type of stuff before…not counting movies."

"I'm more then positive that I'm not gay."

"Well then if you're not gay then you must know what real love feels like?"

"I guess," sighed Darien.

"WHAT? Ok, first you try to explain it then you're all like 'I guess' …what the hell?

"Look its-" A beeping sound stopped Darien. Darien stared at Stacy. "Where is that beeping sound coming from?"

"I think its me." Stacy searched in her bag and took out a small beeper. "Yup its me."

"Why do you have a beeper? Isn't that kind of 1990's?"

"Why DON'T you have one?" laughed Stacy. "Kidding! My mom makes me carry it when I'm in the hospital. Ok well looks like I have to go, my mom wants something. I'll see you around ok. Don't' miss me too much." As Stacy got up Darien quickly said, "Hey, do you want to go out for coffee on Friday?"

"Like a date?"

"No, not like date. Like two friends going out for coffee."

"Ooo a friend date," laughed Stacy, "Sure why not? Then you can tell me what's wrong with you and before you start saying 'nothings wrong with me', there is something wrong so just deal with the fact that I know something's wrong." And with that Stacy left. Darien couldn't help but smile. He had never met anyone like Stacy and he couldn't help but like her.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Lita?" asked Raye.

"Nothing, that's what we are going to do." Lita and Raye were sitting in Lita's kitchen table; Raye had marched her self right into Lita's house to talk about Serena. "What do you mean we are going to do nothing?" said Raye as she stood up and slammed her hands hard onto the table.

"HEY, don't kill my table! And yeah, we are going to do NOTHING!"

"Why?"

"Look, if Molly says that Serena really wants to move on this time then why don't we just let her? Its what she wants and we should respect that."

"Because that would be stupid of us, that's WHY! You saw how different she was before Saturday and now she's back to being all gloomy and serious and just BLAH!"

"Like I said. Don't you think that we should respect what she wants?"

"She want him but she is being STUPID! If you were only there when they were together you could see how she was once and you wouldn't be like this. You would agree with me. Please just agree with me on this. Dumb Mina is gone and Amy is too busy and Molly pretty much has to watch over Serena. You are all that I have right now to make Serena stop being so stupid."

"No, you are being stupid Raye. Yes, I don't really know how they were together as a couple but that's the past and this is the future. We should let her do what she wants, she is an adult not a 10 year old."

"Friends are supposed to help each other out! If you only saw what they had, you would be saying this, not me."

"She doesn't want help so if you are going to keep acting like a 10 year old then I suggest you leave or if your going to be an adult I suggest you leave it alone and let her do her what she wants. Butt out of this subject for once and for all, ok."

Raye sat back down and just glared at Lita. "I'm not acting like a child," she mumbled.

"Right. Since you are here, you might as well help me clean so get up and help me." Lita threw a towel at Raye.

"You're lucky I like you, Lita," said Raye before she grabbed the towel and went to help Lita.

* * *

Friday night had finally come and Darien was at his house getting ready for his "date" with Stacy. He knew that it wasn't really a date date but it felt like it kind of was. As he button up his shirt he couldn't help but wonder he fact he was actually going to go on a "date". It had been so long since he had gone on one. He was kind of nervous but then again there was nothing to be nervous about. Stacy was just a friend, a young friend. Sure she was pretty but he knew he couldn't like her in that way and even if he did it would be too weird.

As he was just about to grab his shoes from his closet, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw that the caller ID said it was his mother. "Hello," he answered.

"Hello, Dear."

"Hi, Mom."

"Dear, many I ask what you are doing tonight?"

"Um actually I'm going out with my friend, Stacy. Why did you need something?"

"Oh never mind dear…a friend you say. Hmm, may I know who it is?"

"She's just a friend from the hospital. We are going out for coffee. Any way what did you need mom?"

"Oh, I see. Well I'm sure Serena isn't going to be jealous, she was never that type of girl so I'm sure she doesn't mind, right?"

"MOM, how many times am I going to have to tell you that me and Serena are not going to be together… EVER! Never mom, so can you stop this?"

"Darien, you love her. Why would you say that? Didn't you tell me she helped you move on last Saturday?"

_Ugh. I wasn't even thinking about Saturday until now…Thanks mom. _"Mom, look, she never liked me ok. So I'm just going to go out with my friend. I'll talk to you later mom. Bye."

On the other side of the phone, Darien's mother was shocked that his son had said Serena never loved him. She knew it wasn't true. "Why is my son so blind? I don't understand where he got this from!" she asked her dog Ruby. Ruby just tilted her head to the side as if she really understood her master. "Looks like I have to go and fix everything, like always." She grabbed her keys from her kitchen table and dashed out of her house.

* * *

Darien and Stacy sat outside of a little coffee shop that wasn't far away from the hospital. It had only been two hours since they sat down but it only felt like a couple of minutes to Darien. Stacy was like no one he had ever met before or so he thought at first. The more she talked and the more he got to know her, the more he realized that she was a lot like Serena but of course not the same in many ways. Darien tried his best to ignore that fact but it was very noticeable to Stacy that he wasn't really paying attention. "Have I gone and bored you to death, Darien?"

"Huh? No. Sorry. I guess I kind of zoned out. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," laughed Stay, "I know I talk a lot and it's sometimes hard for me to shut the fuck up at times…like now. I can't tell you how many times my mom tells me to shut up."

Darien chuckled. "You know what? You are really something."

"Haha. Thanks but I already knew that. My dad is always telling me that but anyway enough about my crazy medical family and me. I accepted to go out and get coffee with you for one reason and one reason only. And that is to figure out and by figure out I mean you telling me what the hell is wrong with you."

"Nothings wrong. I have no idea why you think something is wrong with me?"

"Again with the LYING! You know, I'm going to keep asking you so you might as well just tell me. I won't tell anyone, not even God."

"Wouldn't God already know?"

"Yeah well you know what I mean so come on out with it. It has to be a girl it just has to be so lets hear it."

Darien sighed. He knew he wouldn't get Stacy off the topic unless he told her. He had no choice unless he didn't, she would turn out like his mother. Darien stared at his cup of coffee as he told Stacy everything about him and Serena, from the beginning to the present. When he finished his long story, he took his eyes off his coffee and looked up at Stacy. Stacy had her head tilted to the side and her eyes were looked confused and seemed to be filled what looked like a hint of pity.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" she asked carefully.

"I see that you feel pity for me. Don't. I don't need someone else to feel pity for me. My mother is enough."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, she's gone crazy. She thinks Serena and I are meant to be together and stuff like that. I love my mother, I do but she just doesn't see that it's not going to happen. She never drops the subject."

"Wanna know what I think?" asked Stacy.

"Sure why not? It's not like your going to say that I'm blind and that Serena and I belong together."

"Um…ok well then I won't say anything then."

"UGH!" Darien rolled his eyes and didn't look at Stacy. He didn't want to get mad at her but this was ridicules.

" Well ok, I am going to say this." Stacy sat up straight and took a sip of her coffee before she spoke again. "I don't know Serena so I don't know her side of the story. A story always has two sides BUT I will say this. You don't believe what she says about not loving you or at least you are convincing yourself. For if you didn't believe her, don't you think you would have forgotten her already and moved on? I mean eight freaking years… that's a lot. If you believed her, you would have faced the fact that it was just a high school romance. But I know that you feel that she is lying to you but you're tired of this that's why you are just convincing your self."

"That is-"

"Don't say its bull. You don't have to say anything because I know I'm right."

Darien just stared at Stacy with confused eyes. How did she get it? He himself didn't get it till she said it out loud. He really didn't believe Serena. He didn't believe that she never loved it but what else could he believe in. "How?"

"How did I come up with this?" Stacy giggled and then sighed. "Darien, my family is filled with doctors and physiologists. Lets just say I understand humans a lot and I know that you still love her. If you didn't then you wouldn't be like this."

"Ok, can we just talk about something else?" sighed Darien.

"Haha. Ok then, how about we leave here and just walk around before it starts to rain."

Darien looked up and noticed that the sky was filled with dark rain clouds and it did look like it was going to rain at any moment. He smiled at Stacy and then said, "Well we should get going then."

* * *

Molly sighed and rested her head against her chair. She was tired; Serena had given her so much work to do that it should have taken three more days to finish it but Serena wanted it to be done before she left for the night. Molly thought Serena had gone crazy, it was Friday night and they were still here. It was nine o' clock and it was way over time now. She turned off her computer and gathered up the files she was done with. She started to walk towards Serena's office in an almost zombie like way. She was so exhausted that she could fall over any moment.

When she reached Serena's door she opened it very slowly and carefully. "Serena, I'm coming in." Molly closed the door behind her and walked towards Serena, who was reading some files. "God, they took forever. I don't know why you wanted me to finish them today?" Molly plopped onto one of the chairs that were in front of Serena's desk.

"I need to keep busy that's all," responded Serena with out looking at Molly.

"Oh I see so you can not think about Darien, right?"

Serena glared at Molly. _Damn her. Almost a whole week of not thinking about him and now this…ugh! WTF! _

"What? I'm right, right?" asked Molly.

"No. Look I just need to take a vacation that's all and so I need to get in enough work so that I can stay a bit longer in my vacation."

_I just let it go. _"Ok, well then I should get going. It's late and I'm exhausted. I hope I don't fall asleep while driving and crash."

"Serena rolled her eyes. "Ok, night Molly."

"Wait…you are still going to stay here?"

"Yes, now go home before you get even more tired."

"You can't finish these files by midnight. It will take at least two more days!"

"Night, Molly."

Molly just sighed and shook her head. "Night." Molly left Serena's office and grabbed her purse from under her desk and was thinking of going back to Serena's office and making her go home but she knew it would be worthless. As she walked to her car, she saw a black Honda Civic driving into the lot. A woman who appeared to be in her 50's stepped out of the car and was now walking towards Molly. _A client this late? Well it wouldn't be the first time. _

"Hello," said the old woman, "Would this be Serena Miller's office?"

"Hi, um yes, it is. Are you a client?"

"Oh no, my dear. I've been living in my house now for over thirty-five years. I wouldn't dream of leaving it. But dear, is Serena still here or has she left?"

"No, she's still here, she's inside. If you would like I can take you in. If you don't mind me asking who you are?"

"Lets just say I have known her for a while now, shall we. Dear, you look tired, why don't you go home, I can find her."

"Are you sure I mea-"

"Dear, I have much catching up to do with Serena."

"Um, well ok. Good night."

"And good night to you, dear. Be careful driving home." The old woman then walked into the office building. It was bigger then she thought it would be. It wasn't dark as she thought I would be; a few lights were on. She walked down a hall to her right and saw that a door was open and there was light coming out of it. She slowly walked towards it. As she popped her head through the open door she saw Serena sitting down in her desk working. She then opened the whole door.

"Molly, didn't you say you were tired? Why haven't you left?" said Serena with out looking up from her work.

"She did leave. She sees to be a lovely girl."

Serena stopped writing and just stared at the papers. _I know that voice. It can't be. _She looked up and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my dear god. You have gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

"Mrs. S-Shields, Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too."

"Oh right. Sorry. Hello Mrs. Shields."

Mrs. Shields walked towards Serena and around her desk; Serena quickly stood up and once she did, Mrs. Shields hugged her. "How man times have I told you to call me Natalie? Its so good to see you."

"Yeah, it's been a while now," whispered Serena. Mrs. Shields let go of her but kept her hands on Serena's shoulders. "Looks like you have found success in the business world."

"I suppose you can say that. Please sit down." As Mrs. Shields sat down Serena quickly closed the files she was working on and sat them aside. _Why is she here? Could something have happened to Darien? …No, if that were the case she wouldn't be so calm._ "I hope that this doesn't sound rude, Mrs. Shields but what are you doing here and at this late at night?"

"Dear, please call me Natalie and as for your question, I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"At this time?"

"Well I was going to see Darien but I called him and he said he was going out with a friend from the hospital and I didn't want him to cancel for me. So I decided to come and see if you were still here. Darien told me you helped him find his beach house."

"Um…yeah I did. Um Darien told me what happened to your husband. I'm sorry. He was a great man."

"Thank you dear. It's been a while now but it's still hard for me but I think it's been harder on Darien. After all his father was his hero."

"Yes, I remember."

"Yes, well Gabriel is in a good place now. " Mrs. Shields just stared at Serena. Serena didn't know if she had something on her face or what. She didn't like that Mrs. Shields looked at her; it was killing her. "Natalie, um why are you staring at me?"

"It's the same," whispered Mrs. Shields.

"Huh? What's the same?" questioned Serena.

"You and Darien. Both of your eyes are the same. Both filled with sadness and loneliness."

"Mrs. Sh-"

"You still love my son don't you? If you didn't I'm sure your eyes wouldn't be like this. They used to be so bright and filled with joy."

"I'm tired and its late and most of all Mrs. Shields, I don't love your son."

"Now you are lying to me just like he does. What is it with both of you?"

"What happened between Darien and I is our business and-"

"Don't you think it's his business to know why you broke up with him? I know why you did it. It's so obvious, well at least to me since we almost have the same story." Before Serena could say anything else, Mrs. Shields started to tell her story about her and her husband. Serena just listened since it was all she could really do. When Mrs. Shields ended her story, Serena was unable to speak but her mind was going crazy with questions and thoughts. _How is it that our stories are somewhat a like? How did she know? Its impossible, not even the girls got it._

"Serena?"

Serena blinked twice before she could really look at Mrs. Shields again. "It's a sweet story, of course for that one part but its different and-"

"Yes, it is, isn't it? You took action and I didn't. But in the end you did it because you loved Darien and you wanted him to live his dream just like I was going to let go of Gabriel if I had too. But the bottom line is that you love my son. You always have and you can't find that fact from me."

"Mrs. Shields he-"

"Loves you too. His just hurt and the only one who can fix him is you."

"I-I…"

"If you real don't love my son anymore then could you just please tell him that you truly did love him once and tell him why you broke his heart. I know it's a bit foolish of me to be getting involved in my son's life but his all that I have, Serena. My husband was taken away from me so quickly, my parents are dead and my sister lives in the east coast. Sure I have friends but in the end my son is all that I have. I want to see him happy again; it's just been so long. I hope that it's with you but if it's with another woman then its ok just as long as he is happy. That's all that maters to me."

Serena just stared at Mrs. Shields; she couldn't believe that she was pretty much begging her to tell Darien. She knew she couldn't, it was stupid and childish what she did but she didn't know it would be for the best if she told Darien, for both of them.

"Dear, I should go now. Its getting late and it looks like its going to rain and I absolutely hate driving in the rain," she said softly. Mrs. Shields got up and started to walk towards the door when Serena talked, "I don't know if I can."

"With what Dear?"

"Telling him…I'm scared."

"Don't be." Mrs. Shields walked up to Serna took her hands into hers. "Everything is going to be ok and even if you don't get back together at least both of you can have peace and move on with your lives. Good by my dear and I do hope that I will see you soon."

"Bye, Mrs. Shields," whispered Serena. Within a few seconds, she was alone in her office. Serena's hand was in her hair and her eyes were closed._ Why did she have to do this? It was going so well…and now this. AHHH!!! _Serena opened her eyes and her hands dropped to her lap. "She's right," she said to her self, "She's right about everything." She did have to tell him it was only fair for him and her. She knew there was no longer a chance he would love her especially after last Saturday but she had to tell him and it had to be soon. For if she waited she knew that she would never do it. Serena sighed and knew she had to tell him tonight. She grabbed her blazer and her purse and turned off her computer and her lights. Just as she was about to lock her room, she remembered that Mrs. Shield said that Darien was out with a friend. _Crap. UGH! Well it doesn't matter. I'll just wait for him. It's now or never. I just hope I can do it. _Once everything was locked she walked to her car very slowly. There was no rush. Why should she rush to go to the man she loved and have him hate her even more. It didn't matter to her when she got to his house just as long as she got there tonight.

* * *

"Tonight has been fun."

"Yeah, it sure has been...though I did all the talking," laughed Stacy. Stacy and Darien where now at a small park, sitting on a bench. Stacy had her head facing the dark cloudy sky and Darien just watched the cars passing by with a small smile on his face. He really had enjoyed himself, something he never thought that he would be able to do with another woman. He didn't want to like her like that since she was still young but he couldn't help it. The only problem was that she remained him of Serena so much that it was hard to not to think about Serena.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" he turned his face to look at Stacy, whom had her eyes closed and her face still facing the sky. "I like you."

"You do?" asked Darien.

"Yeah. You are such a great guy. I have a feelings that we are going to be great friends."

_Friends, she just wants to be friends. _"Um, yeah. I like you too and of course we are going to be good friends."

Her eyes opened but she never faced Darien. "You know, for a moment I thought that you liked me more then a friend but it wouldn't work out so I'm glad we are on the same page."

"And why do you think it wouldn't work you?"

"Because first of all you are not my type. Sure you are good looking and everything but I just don't date guys based on their looks."

Darien laughed, "Well it's a good thing that I see you as a little sister." _Now, I do. _

"Awesome. I've always wanted a big brother." Stacy then sighed softly, "You know what I think, Darien?"

"What?"

Stacy took her eyes off the sky and looked at Darien. "I think you should do something but I mean it, you should really do it."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Talk to Serena. Tell her how you feel. Don't' yell but really talk. Make her talk. You'll never get over her unless you feel you have an ending with her; a good one at least. Though a good ending may bring a bit of sadness but at least you'll be able to move on."

Darien rolled his eyes at Stacy and chuckled. "What?" demanded Stacy.

"You sound like my mother that's all."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I suppose that it's good though my mother can get annoying."

"Thanks, I just love it when people call me annoying," Stacy sarcastically responded. "Well I should get going I have a study group thing tomorrow and its late, I might not get up later if I stay out longer, that and it looks likes it going to rain any moment now."

"Yeah, it is late. Guess we lost track of time. Come on I'll walk you to your car."

"Oh no, you can't."

"Huh?"

"You should stay here and think about all we talked about, the car is not so far away. Don't worry I'm not going to get lost."

"It's going to rain and you want me to stay here?"

"Just for a little bit. The smell of rain should clear your head, see you later."

"Well aren't you bossy?"

"Yeah, I can be," replied Stacy"

"Haha. Ok then, I'll stay right here. Bye."

"Don't get raped, Darien," Stacy laughed as she left Darien alone. Darien rolled his eyes at her. She was great, he had no doubt about that but he knew that it really wouldn't work out like she said. At least he would have her as a friend and that was more then he could ask of her. He started to think about everything Stacy told him that entire night. "Maybe she's right," he said to himself, "I should just tell Serena how I feel and then maybe I can just forget her...man my mom is going to kill me if she finds out that I'm going to talk to Serena because Stacy told me to since she has been saying it forever." A couple walked by and just stared at Darien with a weird look, he noticed, then realized that he was talking to himself and of course that made him look like mental. He kept his thoughts to himself and got up from he bench when it started to sprinkle. He ran his hand through his hair and started to walk to his car. All he wanted now was a good nights rest.

* * *

By the time he got to his car, he was soaked and glad that he had leather seats. As he drove home, he took his time, he was in no hurry. Nothing was waiting from him at home except for his book that he was reading but the book could surly wait. Stacy was right, the smell of the rain did clear his mind. As he reached his house he noticed a white Lexus was on the other side of his parking space. _That's weird, that car looks like Serena's car. It couldn't be her. _He slowly parked next to the white car and slowly came out of his car; he wished he had an umbrella. He looked through the window and found no one. With a confused glaze he quickly walked around the white car, the rain was pouring really hard.

As he tried to see if there was anyone there, he suddenly stopped. There in front of him was Serena, walking towards him. The rain obviously had drenched her so her clothes hung close to her body. She walked slowly and stopped around three steps away from Darien. Darien was speechless, he didn't know why she was there, he was confused; he couldn't speak.

Serena on the other hand, knew what she wanted to say but was scared. She didn't care that she was getting drenched, she didn't care that she might get sick, she just wanted to tell him. For the first time in the past eight years, she wanted to tell him. She didn't care if he laughed at her or thought she was stupid. She need to tell him but she just couldn't find her voice.

Darien was the first to speak or rather more like yell since if he spoke in a regular voice, she wouldn't hear him. "What are you doing here?" he yelled, "Its raining like crazy, have you gone nuts?"

Serena heard him but didn't know why he was yelling because he didn't look mad.

"Look, I don't know why you are here, Serena but I'm tired and I personally don't want to get sick but if you want to stay out here then be my guest." He wanted to move but couldn't. He wanted to see what she was going to do.

_It's now or never._ "I-I love you," said Serena in a normal voice, hopping that he would hear her.

Darien saw her lips move but couldn't hear her and wanted to get closer but was afraid. "WHAT?" he said and pointed at his ear.

_He can't hear me...I don't want to yell it but I guess I really don't have a choice. _Serena took one more step closer to him, making her only two steps away from him. She took a big breath and said it loudly, "I love you, Darien."

Darien heard her; his eyes grew wide.

"I love you, I always have. I never stopped. I tried so hard but I just couldn't. There was never a day that I didn't think about you." She took another big breath and continued where she left off, "I only broke up with you so that you would go to N.Y.U. I wouldn't and couldn't let you give up your dream about going to N.Y.U for me, that would have been stupid of you." She once again took another big breath, "I never deserved you and I knew that if you went to N.Y.U, you would find someone better. I know it seems stupid and childish and useless to tell you this now but I just had to." She took her last big breath, "I said I didn't love you BEACUSE I loved you. Your dream to me was something I could never let you give up for me, I would never forgive myself if I let that happen. But I always loved you; I never hated you. I still love you so much that it hurts and I know that you can never love me again but I just needed to tell you." She was now crying and now that she had said what she wanted, she hung her head down and kept crying, she didn't want to see his face at the moment.

Darien's eye looked like they were going to pop out of his head, his jaw was wide open and of course he was even more speechless. She loved him, she left him because she loved him. She'd always loved him. He didn't know what to do or what to say and part of that was because he couldn't find his voice.

Serena couldn't hear him say anything; all she could hear was the rain. She knew that he hated her, she would hate him too if she was in his place. She slowly raised her head up to look at him, he was just staring at her. She knew that there was nothing else she could do or say to him, she had said what she needed to say. "I said what I came to say so I'll leave and never bother you again. I'm SORRY," she yelled.

She was about to move when she saw Darien close the gap between them and pulled her roughly towards him. "You're so stupid, you know that?" he said right before he crushed his lips against hers with such force that it hurt Serena's lips. But she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as possible. The kiss was rough; intense. It was filled with lust and passion, so much that it would deficiently bruise their lips. When Serena gasped for air, Darien took this opportunity to slip his hot tongue into her mouth, making Serena go crazy; how much she had missed his kisses. She wanted more; she wanted him. Darien must have heard her mind for his hand slid down to Serena's thigh and pulled it to his waist. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Serena pushed her self a little bit off the ground, trying to place her other leg on his waist. He must have wanted what she wanted for he quickly raised her other leg and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Darien supported her by placing a hand on her bottom and another on her waist.

The kiss was getting more intense and Darien knew he had to get in the house before they ended up on the floor. He walked as quickly as he could to the door. Without breaking the kiss, he found his keys in his back pocket and some how opened the door. He wanted to just have Serena right there but he wanted it to be special so he decided to take her up to his bedroom. He slowly walked to the staircase and walked up as slow as he could. Afraid that he would trip he needed to get a better view of the steps so he stopped kissing her lips and started to nibble on Serena's ear. The moment that he started Serena sighed with great pleasure. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt like a dream, a dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

When Darien reached the top of the stairs, his lips returned to Serena's hot lips. She moaned and that made him want to make her moan more. He opened his door quickly and was glad that his room had all the unpacked boxes to the far side of the room. Serena pulled her lips away and started to kiss Darien's neck, making him moan and hold her so tightly that it almost hurt. She wanted more and now. She removed her legs from his waist and pulled his neck along with her as she stood on the floor. She stopped kissing his neck and looked into his eyes. She saw that he wanted her, all of her. His hands where everywhere on her but the problem was that she could barely feel it for she still had her wet clothes on. Like he could read her mind, Darien realized his arms from Serena's waist and started to take off Serena's clothes; she did the same to him. In mere seconds all that they had on was their underwear. Darien was fighting with himself for he just wanted to take everything off her but he wanted to take it slow, he wanted to cherish every moment. He picked up Serena and kissed her on her lips again except this kiss wasn't like the others. This kiss was soft and sweet, it pretty much said I love you then I want you.

Darien gently laid Serena on his bed. He took his lips off and looked at Serena. Her eyes were dazed, her cheeks were a lovely shade of red, her lips were parted and her breath was uneven. How much he had missed her looking like that. "Darien, I-" He placed his finger on her lips making her quiet. He knew she wanted him just like he did. "Don't say anything." He placed his lips where her neck and shoulder meet and a low moan escaped Serena's lips; he remembered that that was her weak spot. He sucked on it slowly and softly and it was making Serena crazy. Her hands were roaming his back. She knew he was going to take his time, he was getting even with her by making her wait and she didn't mind… for now. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed when Darien removed her bra and was now slowly kissing his way down to her breast. The moment his mouth started to suck on the nipple, her nails started to dig into Darien's back. As he gently sucked, his other hand messaged her other breast. When he was satisfied he gave the other breast the same attention with his mouth.

As Darien almost finished with her breasts, Serena's moans were no longer moans of pleasure but of frustration, she was pleading, begging for him to move on and Darien knew it. He wanted her to plead, to beg, it was payback for making him not have her for the last eight years. He kissed her right between breasts and then slowly began to work his way down to her stomach and then to her waist and to the spot Serena had been begging him to go to. He slowly slid off the last piece of clothing that she had on. He separated her legs and he placed his mouth just above the newly exposed part of her body and just had his hot breath on it. Serena was going nuts. Her moans were filled with frustration, she couldn't take it an more, she wanted to please him but she knew that whenever they had sex, she was putty in his hands; she gasped. Darien's mouth was now on her woman spot. He was at first kissing it and then slowly started to lick and suck so lightly, so softly that Serena couldn't take it. Her moans grew even louder, her back arched, her hands grabbed and pulled on Darien's hair. "Dar-Darien…please." She begged him but Darien ignored her, he was going to make her wait, though it was making it harder for him with her pleading moans. She couldn't take it, not even known how she did it, she was all of a sudden on top of Darien and kissing his neck, his chest; her hands slid down his chest. When her mouth was close to his boxers, she kissed him just above them. Darien moaned softly. She could feel his member through his boxers, it was begging for her. She slid down the boxers and placed her warm mouth on his member and began to lick and then slowly suck. Darien's hands that were on Serena's shoulders tightened their grip on her. His eyes were basically rolling back as Serena kissed, licked, sucked and played with his member and his family jewels. Serena's mouth was filled with his juice and she swallowed it, she never really cared for it but she didn't want to stop giving him such pleasure.

Darien had had enough of this; he wanted her NOW. He pulled Serena away from his member and made her go back on the bottom; he moved her legs apart and placed himself in between them. Before he entered her he looked down at Serena to see if it was really what she wanted; the look in her eyes said it all. He lowered his face to her lips and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched to him. "I love you," she whispered. He kissed her once again but a loud moan escaped her lips as she felt him plunge himself in her. Her back arched more to him as he pumped into her; each thrust harder and faster then the last. Her hips followed his rhythmic thrust with each moan louder then the next. Her hands griped the sheets turning her knuckles white. They both moaned loudly and soon the moans became screams of ecstasy; each other scream was their names. As they both reached their climax, she felt him spill his seed in her, she yelled his name, making Darien go even faster then he already was. They both reached their climax and Darien fell on top of her. Serena didn't care that he was heavy for her; she was too out of it to even let the weight bother her. They both breathed very heavily, both trying to catch their breaths, both trying to let their hearts return to normal. Darien, whose face was just above her breasts, started to kiss her neck. Serena was exhausted but wanted more, needed more. She pushed Darien off her and straddled him. "Ser-" She kissed him so he wouldn't say anything. Her heart was still pounding like crazy but she wanted more. She started to move her hips slowly. Darien moaned her name, he started to grab her breasts and she responded by picking up the speed. Faster and faster she went, Darien helped her go faster by placing his hands on the side of her hips and making her. Another orgasm was about to hit them; Serena felt like she was going to die. Her heart was pounding so fast that it felt like it was going to pop out any moment but she didn't care. If she died that moment she would die happy. She knew that having a seconded orgasm too quickly was bad for the heart, that's why the French call it 'the little death'. Darien and Serena yelled each other's names as they reached their second climax; Serena fell on top of Darien. Both were panting, trying to catch their breath. She wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and placed her head ageist his hot, hard, sweaty chest. She felt Darien wrap an arm tightly around her waist and soon felt the bed sheet cover her body and his. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Darien's other arm brushed lightly on Serena's back; she smiled and closed her eyes as she felt Darien kiss her head.

* * *

A couple of hours passed by and Serena was awake now; she just had her eyes closed, she didn't want to open them, she was afraid that if she opened her eyes she would find out that it was a dream but every part of her body told her that it wasn't. Darien was still asleep and she only knew that because he was lightly snoring. His arms were still around her tightly as if he were afraid that she would leave. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was still dark outside and it was still raining but not as hard as before. She slowly tried to get her self-free from Darien's strong grip but she only achieved to move a couple of inches. She now could see Darien's face; she smiled at him for he still looked like a little boy when he slept. She softly brushed her hand against his cheek. She saw that his eyes started to open; he blinked once, then twice. "Sorry," she whispered. Darien, who was wide awake, he just smiled at her and grabbed her hand so she wouldn't move it from his cheek. "For what?" he asked softly.

"For waking you up."

"It's ok, I don't mind." They both stared into each other's eyes. Their eyes were filled with love and happiness and they both saw it. "So you did it because you loved me?" asked Darien quietly.

Serena looked away from Darien's eyes and rested her head where his neck and shoulder met; hiding her face. She answered him with a small nod. Darien started drawing circles with his fingers on Serena's back. "You did it because you wanted me to have my dream come true. Because you thought you weren't good enough for me. Correct?" She replied again with a nod; he started to chuckle. "WHAT?" She said angrily but kept her face hidden. "Oh, Serena, didn't you see or even know just how much I truly loved you back then? My dream to go to N.Y.U didn't matter any more to me because YOU were my dream, to marry you and to be with you forever. My whole future changed when I met you." Darien felt a teardrop fall on his neck so he tightly wrapped his arms more on Serena. "You broke my heart, Sere. I really believed you never loved me. All these years, I've hated you but not entirely because I still loved you, even though I thought you didn't. I didn't date anyone because all I wanted was you. What just happened between us just a couple hours ago, I hadn't done since the last time we had sex."

"Really?" spoke a shocked Serena.

"Yes, really."

"Me too…I love you, Darien, I always have and I never will stop."

"And I shall love you forever and always." Darien made Serena look at him. "Promise me to never leave me, Serena. I don't think I could take it," he whispered. Serena softly kissed his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." Serena smiled. She was going to rest her head again on his chest when she felt him push her off him gently to the side. "No, don't go," she whined. Darien laughed softly "Don't worry I'll be right back." He kissed her on the lips and got out of the bed. Serena tried to see where he was going but it was pitch black. She felt him sit down on the same side of the bed she was on and she quickly adjusted herself to sit next to him, she looked at his face and saw excitement or at least that is what she thought since she could barely see. Darien took her hands in to his left hand and said, "Serena, I love you so much and I now truly know that you do love me. But I also know that we are also different people now then we were eight years ago but my love for you hasn't changed." He looked away from her face. "The day you told me you didn't love me, I was planning on asking you to become my wife. I had a ring and everything. I didn't want to go another day without you but you ruined it. I wanted to sell the ring, to get rid of it but I just couldn't. But that's all in the past now so here." He opened his right hand and there on his palm was a gold right with a two-caret heart shaped diamond with two smaller pink diamonds on the sides. Serena gasped softly as she watched Darien slide the ring on her ring finger. "I took your kiss as a yes when I asked you to promise me to never leave me so I hope that that yes applies to this as well. Serena will you marry me? I know it may seem crazy but eight years without you, I don't know if after this night I can go on without you and I know it sounds cheesy but it's the truth."

Serena looked at the ring, the ring that should have been there a long time ago. She took her eyes off it and looked at Darien, who seemed to be scared of what she would say or do. She placed her hand that had the ring on his cheek and looked at him sweetly. "Darien, do I have to kiss you again to give you my answer?" Darien smiled. "Maybe…" Serena laughed and threw herself at him and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around her. Serena laughed. "So that's a yes, right?" asked Darien. "Yes, that's a yes. If you promise to love me always." Darien laughed and kissed her; she took it as a yes.

* * *

Done?…iono I'll see. I'll eventually edit. ^_^

Check out my new story called **Nightmare**.


	11. Epilogue

I was going to keep going with the story but I feel it is time to end it. And since I am me…who knows when I'll edit. So here's the last chapter of this story. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

The Caribbean sky was a beautiful shade of pink, orange, yellow, and purple as the sun slowly went down the horizon. Though the sun was setting, you could still see that the sand was almost white and the water remained as warm as it was during the day and though the ocean was no longer as clear as it was during the day it was still very beautiful as the sky reflected on it. Serena was sitting on the white sand as the ocean calmly met her feet. She was in paradise, not because she was in the Caribbean but because everything in her life now seemed perfect; she was on cloud nine. _It's so hard to now believe that I was so miserable for the last few years. Now everything is perfect…I'm on my honeymoon and now this… _"Life couldn't get better."

"You got that right Mrs. Shields."

Serena looked to her left and smiled at her now perfectly tanned husband. "You've gotten so than these last three weeks," she giggled.

"So have you and it looks a bit weird since you are a blond," laughed Darien.

"Hey, well now that I am your wife, you have to love me no matter what and that includes me looking weird." Darien sat down next to his new wife and hugged her, "Haven't I always loved you?"

"Um…I guess." She pulled away from her husband and kissed him but Darien did something she never expected; he pulled away from her, making Serena make a sad puppy face. Darien smiled, "You know doing that right now wouldn't be a good idea since you are pretty much wearing nothing and lets face is, last time we had sex on the beach, I did not like the fact that there was sand everywhere."

"But we are on a private beach, all to our self's and who cares about the sand," whined Serena.

"I do so why don't we just watch the sun go down? Its very pretty today"

"FINE! I guess…"

Darien chuckled and placed an arm around Serena as she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. They watched the sky turn darker and the sun set a bit lower in silence until Darien asked her gently, "What are you thinking about?" Serena closed her eyes and smiled, "Oh nothing really, just that its kind of hard for me to imagine that we should have had our honeymoon years ago, how I should have been Mrs. Serena Shields years ago." Darien held her tighter. "Well if you weren't so self sacrificing, we would have but now that's in the past and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"We have time," Serena whispered softly as she opened her eyes and looked up at Darien. He looked down at her and kissed her nose. "Yes, we do have, all the time life gives us."

"You know, I'm really enjoying my first honeymoon, Darien." Darien let go of Serena and looked at her. "What do you mean 'your first honeymoon'? Do you plan on having more with other husbands?"

"No silly, laughed Serena. She pulled Darien back to her. "I expect you to take me on a honeymoon every five years so that we can have alone time."

"Alone time? Why would we need alone time?" asked a now very confused Darien. Serena rolled her eyes at him. _And his the doctor…_ "Well I'm sure that after the baby is born we won't have much alone time as we would like." Darien dropped his hands from Serena and his eyes grew wide and he stayed like that. Serena waved her hands in front of Darien. "Hello, Earth to Darien?" He slowly turned his face to see Serena and said very slowly, "You're pregnant?"

"Um…yeah…SURPRISE! I would have told you sooner but I just found out today when you went golfing, I took a test. Any way, I'm guessing I'm at least a month pregnant but then again you're the doctor…You don't look very happy," Serena's smile started to fade, "I thought you would be…" Darien quickly pulled Serena to him and kissed her on her head. "Of course I am happy, it's just that you surprised me that's all. I kind of expected to have you for myself for a couple of years but I guess that I have to share you now." He kissed Serena softly on her lips and pushed her gently down to the sand. Then he softly kissed her where their child was now growing, which made Serena giggle. He then placed is hand on it and looked at Serena. She smiled at him and placed her left hand on Darien's cheek. "You Know, I'll always be yours." He smiled at her lovingly and leaned towards her so that their faces were only centimeters away, "I know and I'll always be yours," he whispered. He then kissed Serena passionately and picked her up. "Where are we going?" gasped Serena when she had air in her again. "Don't you think we should celebrate?"

"Hmm…YES!" laughed Serena. As Darien carried her inside their rented private beach home, they kissed, both knowing that it would be a very long time before they even thought about leaving their room.

* * *

I'm going to be cheesy…THE END! ^_^


End file.
